Harry Potter-Black-Lupin, Tome VI
by SauleMarron19427
Summary: [Suite du Tome V] - Le retour de Voldemort a été révélé au grand public, la Deuxième Guerre commence. Aidé de l'Ordre et de ses Tuteurs, Harry part à la recherche des Horcruxes pour espérer pouvoir vaincre le Mage Noir. Car la Prophétie est claire : aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit. Arrivera-t-il à rester en vie, ou mourra-t-il avec son ennemi ? - [Dernier Tome]
1. Les Horcruxes

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

Alors, comme à chaque début de Tome, je vais me répéter : pour ceux qui sont tombés sur cette fiction par hasard, je vous conseil de lire les cinq premiers Tomes si vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il se passe ;)

 **Merci aux revieweurs (du dernier chapitre du Tome V)** : Aya31, EldaThren, Jahnger, antho7, stormtrooper2, Lililou, Mel, Mylaidie, Lune Sombre, Butterfly Fictions, Aurelie Malfoy, Kadi, Melya.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes (du dernier chapitre du Tome V) :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Tristan et Elizabeth n'ont pas vraiment de chance...

 _Stormtrooper2_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, avoir révélé l'existence des Horcruxes au plus grand nombre rendra les choses plus facile... Même si au final, tout repose sur Harry, cela lui donne au moins plus d'aide que dans le canon.

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voici le début du Tome VI, j'espère que cela va te plaire :)

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! En effet, cela ne sera pas simple pour Tristan et Elizabeth, mais je pense que Lily pourrait te surprendre... ;)

 _Natsu_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà le début du dernier Tome ! :')

 _Guest_ : Merci à toi pour ta review !

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Mais n'éxégère pas non plus, je n'arrive pas du tout à la cheville de JKR xD

 _Melya_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! Et voici le début du Tome VI :)

* * *

Chapitre Un :

 _\- Que savez-vous des Horcruxes de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il clairement._

 _Un silence suivit sa demande, puis le chaos._

Alors que les membres de l'Ordre s'agitaient autour de lui et demandaient des réponses, Harry ne quitta pas Dumbledore du regard. Il put voir les yeux de ce dernier se fermer quelques secondes, comme pour se préparer à la conversation qui allait suivre.

Et l'adolescent pouvait comprendre : s'il avait bien deviné, le Directeur n'avait aucune intention de partager ses doutes quant à la façon dont Voldemort avait survécu quatorze ans plus tôt. Ou du moins, aucune intention de partager ses doutes avec l'Ordre en entier.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes que tous se calmèrent, et étonnement, Dumbledore ne fut pas le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Comment sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, Harry ? lui demanda son Parrain.

\- Comment sais- _tu_ ? lui retourna le jeune Lord.

\- Les Horcruxes sont étudiés pendant notre Troisième Année d'Aspirant, répondit Dora. On a des cours assez approfondis sur plusieurs procédés de Magie Noire. Mais aucun adolescent de quinze ans ne devrait être au courant de l'existence de ces abominations.

\- Je répète donc ma question, intervint de nouveau Sirius, comment connais-tu l'existence des Horcruxes ?

\- Le plus simple est que je vous montre, répondit le Serpentard après quelques secondes. Dobby, apporte-moi ma Pensine s'il te plaît.

L'Elfe apparut dans un ' _Pop_ ', déposant l'artefact devant Harry avant de disparaître.

\- J'aurais besoin de l'écran que le Professeur Flitwick et vous avez créé, Directeur, dit-il ensuite à Dumbledore.

Ce denier acquiesça, toujours sans rien dire, faisant apparaître l'écran juste devant lui. Harry plaça ensuite sa Baguette sur sa tempe, repensant à son arrivée au Manoir Black et à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son Grand-Père et Kevin. Il déposa le filet dans la Pensine, ce dernier tournoyant pendant quelques secondes avant de se fixer.

\- C'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que Voldemort m'ait envoyé l'Avada, dit-il avant que le souvenir ne commence.

Le souvenir défila devant leurs yeux. Des halètements horrifiés retentirent quand le bébé aux yeux rouges apparut, qui se transformèrent en exclamations étonnées quand Kevin puis Charlus se firent entendre.

Dès que Kevin apparut à l'écran, la main de Sirius s'était posé sur son bras en signe de soutien, de même que celle de Remus. Mais la poigne de son Parrain se fit douloureuse quand le Harry du souvenir déduisit être un Horcruxe. L'ancien Lord Black ne se détendit pas, même quand Charlus et Kevin expliquèrent qu'Harry n'abritait plus le morceau d'âme du Mage Noir.

Une fois le souvenir terminé, un silence se fit dans la pièce. Mais le jeune Lord savait que l'explosion allait bientôt arriver. Parce qu'il pouvait sentir ses Tuteurs trembler de colère – de rage, même – à ses côtés.

\- Vous saviez ? demanda le Régent Black à Dumbledore dans un chuchotement.

\- Sirius –

\- _Est-ce que vous saviez ?!_ répéta le Tuteur d'Harry, hurlant presque cette fois.

\- Oui, confirma le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Et j'imagine que vous ne comptiez pas nous en parler ? intervint Flitwick en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, reconnut de nouveau Albus. Pas à tous en tout cas. Je voulais en parler à M. Potter-Black-Lupin et ses parents, mais pas à l'Ordre en entier. L'existence des Horcruxes… C'est un sujet trop dangereux pour que tous soit au courant.

\- Il semblerait qu'une fois de plus, M. Potter-Black-Lupin ait plus confiance en nous que vous, Albus, fit Minerva, les lèvres pincés.

L'allusion à la façon dont Harry avait exigé de connaître la Prophétie ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Il semblerait, en effet, confirma le vieux Mage.

\- Pas tout à fait, contredit l'adolescent en question. Vous vouliez nous en parler, à Sirius, Remus et moi. Mais ai-je raison en disant que vous n'auriez demandé aucun Serment ni aucune promesse Magique ? J'ai confiance en l'Ordre, je confierais ma vie à la majorité d'entre eux. Mais je n'aurais jamais pris le risque de parler des Horcruxes sans prendre mes précautions. Cela les protège autant eux que moi. Pettigrow n'aurait jamais pu trahir l'Ordre si vous aviez exigé un Serment Magique de vos membres pendant la Première Guerre.

C'était un coup bas, et le Serpentard le savait. Mais c'était la vérité. La différence entre Dumbledore et lui est que le vieil homme avait _trop foi_ en l'être humain. Le parfait exemple était le Professeur Rogue. Harry ne doutait pas de l'envie de l'homme d'en finir avec Voldemort, mais s'il avait été à la place de Dumbledore à l'époque de son retournement de veste, Rogue n'aurait pas eu accès à une seule information sensible sans minimum un Serment Inviolable.

L'Héritier Lupin été méfiant, il le savait. Peut-être même trop méfiant. Mais il avait trop vu dans sa vie pour ne pas l'être – son abandon par ses géniteurs, la mort de Kevin… Il se retrouvait maintenant au milieu d'une Guerre, et il était hors de question qu'il prenne le risque d'être trahi. Si cela ne plaisait pas à Dumbledore, il se débrouillerait sans lui – et il avait l'impression que les membres de l'Ordre le suivraient lui plutôt que le Directeur, si cela devait être le cas.

\- Pour en revenir au sujet des Horcruxes, je sais déjà que Tom en a créé plusieurs, reprit l'adolescent après quelques secondes de silence. Le Journal que Lucius a mis dans le chaudron de Ginny en Deuxième Année – le Journal responsable de la réouverture de la Chambre des Secrets – s'en était un aussi. Et je suis presque sûr que ce ne sont pas les seuls.

Plusieurs membres haletèrent alors que Dumbledore acquiesçait, apparemment d'accord avec Harry.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Jeanne, la compagne de Charlie. Je ne voudrais pas paraître stupide, mais _qu'est-ce_ qu'un Horcruxe exactement ? J'ai bien compris que c'était un objet dans lequel un Sorcier plaçait une partie de son âme, et je trouve ça vraiment horrible. Mais vos réactions me donnent l'impression que je manque quelque chose.

\- Un Horcruxe est un objet – ou un être vivant, apparemment – dans lequel est placé un morceau de l'âme d'un Sorcier, en effet, intervint Maugrey de sa voix bourrue. Mais un Sorcier ne peut pas décider de créer un Horcruxe sur un coup de tête. Un Rituel bien précis doit être mis en plus. Rituel qui doit se finir par le meurtre d'un innocent. C'est le fait de tuer un innocent qui déchire l'âme, pas seulement l'envie de créer un Horcruxe. Et il faut que le meurtre soit intentionnel _et_ cruel.

\- Je vois, fit la Vétérimage, son visage ayant pris une teinte plus verte. Mais si la création d'un Horcruxe nécessite un Rituel précis, comment Harry en est devenu un ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait surement l'intention d'en créer un grâce au meurtre de l'enfant de la Prophétie, intervint Severus. Il est même possible qu'il ait apporté l'objet en question ce jour-là. Le meurtre d'un enfant serait amplement suffisant pour terminer le Rituel. Mais quand le Sortilège de Mort a rebondi sur M. Potter-Black-Lupin ici présent, un morceau de l'âme du Lord Noir a dû se détacher. Et s'attacher à un des premiers être vivant qu'il a trouvé.

\- Et pourquoi le morceau d'âme s'est-il accroché à Harry et pas à Tristan ? s'enquit Sirius.

\- Je pense qu'on ne peut que spéculer sur la raison, intervint Dumbledore, reprenant la parole pour la première fois depuis son aveu. Parce que M. Potter-Black-Lupin est celui qui a vaincu Tom ? Parce que sa Magie était légèrement plus puissante ?

\- Ou parce que j'étais le seul à être réveillé à ce moment-là, ajouta l'adolescent en question en haussant les épaules. Savoir pourquoi je suis devenu un Horcruxe et pas Tristan n'a pas réellement d'importance. L'Horcruxe a été détruit. L'important est de trouver les autres, maintenant.

\- Des idées, Dumbledore ? demanda Amelia. Parce que si c'est le cas, je pense qu'il serait temps de les _partager_.

La plupart de ceux ayant été membre de l'Ordre pendant la Première Guerre acquiescèrent, faisant soupirer le Directeur.

\- Je soupçonne que Tom a créé des Horcruxes depuis plusieurs années, dit-il. Cela a été confirmé d'abord quand j'ai appris qu'il avait pris possession de Quirell mais encore plus quand M. Potter-Black-Lupin m'a rapporté le Journal. Depuis, j'essaye de terminer combien d'Horcruxes ont été créé ainsi que les objets qui les abritent. J'avais plusieurs pistes, et l'une d'elle m'a à nouveau été confirmée par M. Potter-Black-Lupin.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna ce dernier en haussant les sourcils.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont le Directeur parlait. Les seules fois où il avait réellement discuté avec Dumbledore cette année, c'était quand il avait porté plainte contre Ombrage au début de l'année, quand il avait eu son rêve concernant l'attaque sur M. Weasley au Département des Mystères et quand il était revenu de Little Hangleton –

Le souvenir de sa visite dans la ville d'origine des parents de Tom le fit comprendre, et sa main se dirigea vers sa cicatrice sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler.

\- La Maison des Gaunt, dit-il à voix haute.

\- C'est cela, confirma le Président du Magenmagot. J'avais moi-même prévu de m'y rendre, mais il faut croire que tu y as pensé avant moi.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? intervint Amelia en fronçant les sourcils.

\- En février, je suis allé à Little Hangleton, répondit Harry, faisant acquiescer ses Tuteurs, qui étaient déjà au courant de son escapade. Je voulais essayer d'obtenir des informations sur les parents de Tom – je savais que son père y était enterré et je soupçonnais sa mère, Merope Gaunt, d'y avoir vécu. J'ai pris une Potion de Vieillissement et j'ai prétendu être intéressé par le Manoir Jedusor, en tant que potentiel acheteur. Une vieille dame, qui était l'ancienne cuisinière des Jedusor, m'a fait faire le tour du village en me parlant d'eux et des Gaunt. En arrivant devant la Maison des Gaunt, ma cicatrice… Ma cicatrice s'est mise à me bruler. Comme si Tom était présent, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il y avait _quelque chose_ dans cette maison, quelque chose de vraiment mauvais.

\- C'était un Horcruxe, comprit Remus sans difficulté. Est-ce que vous l'avez récupéré ?

\- Oui, confirma le Directeur. Mais je ne l'ai pas encore détruit.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Shacklebolt.

\- Tout d'abord, je n'étais pas sûr de la façon de le détruire –

\- Feudeymon, firent Dora et Sirius d'une même voix.

\- Sortilège de Mort et venin de Basilic, ajouta Harry.

Sa réponse fit hausser quelques sourcils, et Maugrey se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Venin de Basilic ? répéta-t-il. Où est-ce que tu as pu trouver ça, gamin ?

\- Je n'en ai pas _acheté_ , rétorqua le jeune Lord, roulant des yeux au sous-entendu. Mais le Journal a été détruit au moment où le Basilic a croqué dedans. Le venin de Basilic est un des poisons les plus puissants. Et capable de détruire un Horcruxe, apparemment. Si besoin, je peux vous emmener chercher quelques crocs dans la Chambre des Secrets, cela ne serait pas un problème.

Sa déclaration provoqua à nouveau un silence dans la pièce, la plupart ayant oublié qu'Harry avait combattu et terrassé un Basilic à _douze ans_.

\- Comme je le disais, reprit Dumbledore, je n'étais pas sûr de la façon de le détruire. Et je pense également qu'il est possible que Tom ressente la destruction de ses Horcruxes, et qu'il serait plus prudent de tous les détruire en une seule fois.

\- Si nous faisons cela, il faudrait faire en sorte de tous les détruire avant de s'attaquer à lui, acquiesça le jeune Lord Potter-Black.

\- « S'attaquer » ? répéta Augusta.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre qu'il vienne me tuer, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix presque autoritaire. Dès que les Horcruxes sont détruits, la meilleure solution est de l'attaquer avant qu'il ne puisse en créer d'autres.

De nombreuses personnes acquiescèrent, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas très heureux. Sans doute qu'il n'aimait pas se retrouver dans le rôle de l'attaquant.

\- L'Horcruxe trouvé dans la Maison des Gaunt, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il donc pour ne pas lancer un autre débat. Et avez-vous une idée des objets contenants les autres ?

\- C'était la Bague d'Héritier des Gaunt, révéla Dumbledore. Il l'a volé à son Oncle Morfin avant de le faire accuser du meurtre des Jedusor. Pour ce qui est des autres Horcruxes… Je pense que Tom s'est lancé à la recherche des Reliques des Fondateurs.

\- Les Reliques des Fondateurs ? répéta Minerva. Vous parlez de l'Epée de Gryffondor, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Serdaigle et du Médaillon de Serpentard ?

\- L'Epée est en sécurité et je sais que Tom n'aurait pas pu y avoir accès, précisa Dumbledore après avoir hoché la tête. Mais les trois autres… La Coupe a disparu de chez Hepzibah Smith quand Tom travaillait chez Barjow & Beurk. Il en est de même pour le Médaillon de Serpentard. Quant au Diadème, il est perdu depuis plusieurs siècles, mais je ne doute pas que Tom aurait pu le retrouver.

\- A nous d'essayer de les retrouver, fit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. Cela amènerait à six Horcruxes. N'oublions pas que Tom ne sait pas que j'en étais un – il n'aurait jamais essayé de me tuer, si cela avait été le cas. Donc il pense en avoir créé cinq. Pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu en faire d'autres ?

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est très protecteur envers Nagini, intervint Severus.

\- Nagini ? répéta Bill Weasley.

\- Son serpent, confirma l'Héritier Lupin, et la main de Molly se posa sur celle de son mari. Ce qui expliquerait d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai pu voir l'attaque à Noël à travers les yeux de Nagini – j'étais un Horcruxe, Nagini en est un aussi. C'est une connexion puissante.

\- On ne pourra pas tuer Nagini sans se battre contre Tom, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Severus ne peut-il pas l'empoisonner ? intervint Andromeda Tonks.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la mère de Dora avant de se tourner vers le Maître des Potions, qui fixait la Médicomage avec les sourcils froncés.

\- Si Nagini est vraiment un Horcruxe, aucun poison ne pourra –

\- Qu'en est-il du venin de Basilic ? le coupa l'ancienne Fille Black. Si Harry vous ouvre la Chambre, vous pourrez en récupérer. Et même si Nagini n'est au final pas un Horcruxe, s'en débarrasser serait une bonne chose. Mettre le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort hors d'état de nuire vaut le coup de prendre quelques risques, je pense.

Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'adolescent, qui acquiesça. Mener Rogue – et d'autres membres – pour récupérer quelques crocs de Basilic et du venin ne serait pas un problème, surtout que les vacances approchaient et que Poudlard serait bientôt vide de tout élève.

\- Nous parlerons d'une date pour y aller, Potter-Black-Lupin, fit le Directeur des Serpentard.

Son élève acquiesça, se tournant à nouveau vers le Directeur.

\- D'autres suggestions sur les Horcruxes ? demanda-t-il.

\- Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait en savoir plus, dit-il. Je l'ai déjà approché, mais je pense qu'il m'a menti. Et je pense également que vous pourriez m'aider à le faire parler, M. Potter-Black-Lupin.

Harry échangea un regard avec ses Tuteurs, qui acquiescèrent imperceptiblement.

\- Je ferais ce que je peux pour vous aider, dit-il donc. Quand voulez-vous aller le voir ?

\- Je dois d'abord le localiser, cela ne sera donc pas tout de suite, dit Dumbledore. Les prochains jours vont déjà être assez occupés.

Tous acquiescèrent, conscients que même si cette réunion leur avait fait faire une avancée impressionnante dans leur combat contre Voldemort, rien n'était encore joué.

\- J'ai une suggestion, intervint Ted avant que Dumbledore ne puisse clôturer la réunion. Je pense que l'on devrait mettre Scrimgeour et Fudge au courant pour les Horcruxes. Les Langues-de-Plomb pourraient aider. Ce n'est personnellement pas mon domaine, mais Crooker pourrait être un bon atout dans la recherche des Horcruxes.

Algerton Crooker était le supérieur hiérarchique de Ted et le Directeur des Langues-de-Plomb. Quant au fait de mettre le Ministère et le Commandant des Aurors au courant des Horcruxes…

\- J'avais déjà pensé en parler à Fudge, intervint Harry. Avec le même Serment que l'on a tous pris, bien évidemment. Et même s'ils ne peuvent au final pas aider pour les Horcruxes, ils pourront mieux préparer les Aurors à ce qui les attend s'ils ont accès aux mêmes informations que nous.

Cela ne plaisait manifestement pas _du tout_ au Directeur, à en croire ses sourcils froncés. Mais en voyant plusieurs membres acquiescer, il ne dit rien, comprenant que le temps où il pouvait « imposer » son avis était terminé.

\- Si vous pensez que c'est le mieux, dit-il donc avant de se lever.

Mais il se souvint soudainement d'un détail, et il se tourna vers le seul adolescent de la pièce :

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, vous réalisez que vous ne pourrez pas parler des Horcruxes avec vos amis ? Je suis conscient que vous avez l'habitude de partager ce genre de choses avec eux, mais votre Serment vous en empêche.

\- Je sais, soupira Harry en se levant à son tour. J'ai compris que je ne pourrais rien leur dire quand j'ai écrit le Serment. Mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ils voudraient m'aider, et c'est hors de question. Ils ne devraient pas avoir à se battre.

\- Mais toi si ? fit doucement Mrs Diggory, l'air désolée.

\- Moi, je n'ai pas le choix, dit l'adolescent avec un air de finalité, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le Directeur. Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne sauront rien.

Dumbledore le fixa quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, et petit à petit, tous les membres de l'Ordre prirent la direction de la sortie. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ne restait que Sirius, Remus et Harry dans le Manoir.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le salon, aucun d'eux n'ayant l'envie de dormir pour le moment.

\- Promettez-moi quelque chose, fit soudainement le Serpentard après plusieurs minutes de silence.

\- Ce que tu veux, répondit de suite Remus.

\- Restez en vie, demanda-t-il – _exigea_ -t-il, _implora_ -t-il.

\- Si tu nous promets la même chose, fit Sirius après avoir échangé un regard avec son amant.

Le Fourchelang savait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur promettre de survivre. Parce qu'à choisir entre vaincre Voldemort et sa vie, il savait déjà ce qu'il choisirait.

Il acquiesça quand même.

oOo

\- Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour effectuer la lecture du testament de James Charlus Potter, fit le Gobelin une fois tout le monde présent dans la pièce.

Une semaine et demi était passé depuis la réunion de l'Ordre concernant les Horcruxes et contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Harry, les jours suivants avaient tout de même été assez chargés.

Le lendemain de la réunion, l'adolescent était retourné à Poudlard pour passer les derniers jours de l'année avec ses amis. Dès son retour, il avait été le point de mire de nombreux regards et chuchotements, son nouveau statut de Survivant ayant augmenté l'attention qu'on lui portait déjà, en plus de la nouvelle de son combat contre Voldemort au Ministère.

Ses amis avaient fait bloc entre lui et les autres, empêchant qui que ce soit de lui poser trop de questions et de le prendre à parti concernant les événements racontés dans _La Gazette_. Ils avaient également repris les entraînements pour les quelques jours qu'il leur restait, se mettant d'accord à leur dernière rencontre pour reprendre l'année suivante – les Jumeaux avaient même prévus de venir les rejoindre à Poudlard une fois par semaine spécialement pour ça.

L'adolescent avait profité de ces derniers jours de « calme » pour envoyer une lettre au Ministre – sans passer par les canaux officiels pour ne pas attirer l'attention – pour lui demander une rencontre concernant Tom. La lettre avait été envoyée au Square Grimmaurd puis remise à Amelia, qui avait promis de la remettre à Fudge dans les meilleurs délais.

Harry avait également fait en sorte de protéger au mieux les Greengass, Blaise et Owen – la veille de leur dernier jour à Poudlard, il avait réussi à convaincre les parents de Daphnée et Astoria de passer l'été en France, leur proposant même un Manoir Black comme résidence. En effet, il était possible que Voldemort soit maintenant au courant du fait qu'il était fiancé à Daphnée, il ne préférait donc pas prendre de risque. Convaincre Lord Greengass et sa femme d'emmener Blaise et Owen avec eux n'avait pas été difficile.

Il savait que les deux jeunes hommes avaient essayés de convaincre leurs familles de les suivre, mais seuls les parents d'Owen avaient acceptés. La mère de Blaise avait déjà prévue de ne pas être présente sur le territoire anglais pendant l'été, elle n'avait donc pas changé ses plans.

Les sœurs Greengass, le jeune Lord Zabini et l'Héritier Harper étaient donc partis directement en France après leur arrivée à Londres avec le Poudlard Express. Le reste de leur bande avait pris la direction de Square Grimmaurd, qui restait le QG de l'Ordre et abritait toujours plusieurs membres.

En plus des membres ayant déjà habités l'été dernier au Square, il y avait maintenant aussi Amelia Bones et Susan. En effet, la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique était consciente d'être une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts et elle ne voulait pas mettre sa nièce en danger.

L'autre événement majeur ayant eu lieu pendant cette période avait été l'enterrement de James Potter. Il avait été organisé deux jours après leur retour de Poudlard et comme la Tradition le voulait, l'ancien Lord Potter avait été enterré dans le Caveau Familial présent sur les terres du Manoir Potter à Edimbourg, le Manoir principal de la Maison Potter.

Harry avait d'abord hésité à y aller, ne voulant pas passer pour un hypocrite. Mais en voyant l'état de ses cadets – qui parlaient peu depuis que la nouvelle du décès de leur père avait été annoncée – il avait pris la décision d'y assister.

De plus, il était de son devoir d'y être en tant que Lord Potter. Il avait eu peur que Lily Potter lui fasse une remarque à propos de sa présence, mais la femme en question lui avait à peine adressée la parole depuis leur retour du Ministère – et quand elle le faisait, le venin autrefois présent dans sa voix avait totalement disparu.

Quelque jours après l'enterrement, il avait eu la surprise de recevoir une lettre de Gringott's exigeant sa présence à la lecture du testament de feu James Potter – ce qui voulait dire qu'il était cité dedans. Sirius et Remus avaient reçu la même lettre, de même que les trois Potter.

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant dans le bureau du Gérant des comptes Potter, qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré quelques fois.

\- M. Potter nous a déposé ce testament le 26 décembre 1995, remplaçant celui qui était déjà présent dans sa voûte.

Lily releva la tête en entendant cela, semblant surprise.

\- M. Potter nous a laissé son testament à la fois sous forme de parchemin et à la fois sous forme de souvenir, qu'il voulait que nous vous passions.

Le Gobelin saisit la Pensine présente sur son Bureau puis sortit une fiole du tiroir contenant un souvenir, qu'il versa dans la Pensine.

Harry s'attendait à voir le visage de James Potter apparaître – qui sait quelle technologie les Gobelins avaient à leur disposition – mais il dut se rendre compte au bout de quelques secondes que ce ne serait pas le cas.

 _Moi, James Charlus Potter, déclare être Sain de Corps, d'Esprit et de Magie en faisant ce testament._

 _J'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à l'entendre, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusion : une nouvelle Guerre a commencé, et il est tout à fait possible que je ne m'en sorte pas._

 _Je ne suis plus le Lord Potter depuis quelques mois maintenant, je n'ai donc plus de décision à prendre concernant les biens appartenant à la Maison Potter. Et ce n'est pas le but de ce testament._

 _Tout d'abord, Lily. Je t'ai aimé dès le moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi dans le Poudlard Express, et tu m'as détesté au même moment. Et tu avais raison. Je n'étais pas le garçon puis l'adolescent le plus supportable. Mais je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que le jour où tu as décidé de me donner une chance, du moins c'était jusqu'au jour où tu as accepté de m'épouser._

 _Construire une famille avec toi a été la plus belle chose qu'il ne me soit jamais arrivée. Je suis désolée de te quitter, mais je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que tu arriveras à faire face. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je n'ai jamais connue, et je ne dis pas seulement ça parce que tu m'as envoyé quelques mauvais sorts quand nous étions à l'école._

Un petit rire quitta les lèvres de Lily Potter, mais des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

 _Prends soin de toi et des enfants. Et sache que tu n'es pas seule. Je pense que tu pourrais être surprise des personnes qui seront prêtes à te soutenir maintenant que je ne suis plus là. La seule chose que je te demande est de mettre derrière toi ta haine. On en a déjà parlé, et tu sais ce que j'en pense, je ne vais donc pas m'éterniser à ce sujet. Mais vous méritez mieux que ça, tous les deux._

La rousse jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Harry. Ce dernier ne fit que lui rendre son regard sans rien dire.

 _Tristan, Elizabeth. Vous voir naître a été… Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez des enfants. Prenez soin de votre mère pour moi, gamins. Et souvenez-vous : la Maison Potter sera toujours là pour vous, même si je ne suis plus là._

Les larmes coulèrent sur les joues des deux cadets Potter, et leur mère se rapprocha pour leur prendre chacun une main.

 _Sirius, Remus. Je ne vous ai jamais remercié d'avoir pris soin d'Harry pendant toutes ses années. Je le fais maintenant. Je regretterai toujours ce que nous avons fait ce jour-là, mais je suis content que vous formiez une famille tous les trois. Et je suis également content que vous vous soyez enfin déclarer l'un à l'autre – je me souviens de toutes les fois où Sirius bavait sur toi pendant nos années à Poudlard et que tu ne remarquais rien, Rem. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a pris autant de temps, mais je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous soyez trouvé._

Sirius secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, les larmes aux yeux, de même que Remus.

L'adolescent savait que la perte de James, la perte _de Cornedrue_ , les avait durement frappées. Il espérait juste que ses Tuteurs arriveraient à se relever.

 _Et pour finir, Harry. Nous avons déjà eu une conversation à ce propos, mais je vais quand même me répéter : je suis désolé. Je ne te demande qu'une chose : survis. Je ne pense pas que Sirius et Remus supportent de te perdre. Perdre un enfant n'est pas quelque chose qu'un parent veut avoir à affronter. Alors survis et crée toi une belle vie avec Miss Greengass._

 _J'aimerais maintenant te parler en tant que Lord Potter. Je sais déjà que tu prendras soin de Tristan et Elizabeth, je n'ai même aucun doute là-dessus. Et je sais que c'est probablement injuste de te demander plus, mais s'il te plaît… Prends soin de tous les membres de la Famille Potter. Tu ne me dois rien, bien au contraire. Mais j'aimerais partir en sachant qu'elle sera entre de bonnes mains. Alors s'il te plait, Harry. Prends soin d'eux._

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que tous se rendent compte que le testament était fini. Harry déglutit légèrement, incertain quant à ce qu'il ressentait.

Depuis le jour où James s'était excusé, une relation cordiale s'était créée entre eux. Ils se parlaient peu – et seulement concernant les affaires de la Maison Potter – mais l'adolescent avait réussi à passer outre sa colère quant à son abandon.

Mais les choses étaient différentes avec Lily Potter. Cette dernière n'avait jamais ratée une occasion pour lui faire une remarque blessante, et ce depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Autant Dumbledore et James avaient exprimés leur remords quant à son abandon, autant Lily semblait être persuadée que cela avait été la bonne solution et ne regrettait rien du tout. Y compris le fait de l'avoir déposé sur le palier des Dursley en pleine nuit.

Cependant… La femme qu'il voyait aujourd'hui n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui lui avait lancé des remarques acides dans les dents pendant des années. Cette « nouvelle » Lily semblait avoir perdu une partie d'elle quand elle avait perdu son mari. Les seules fois où Harry l'avait croisé depuis leur retour du Ministère, elle n'avait fait que faire un signe de tête pour lui dire bonjour.

Peut-être qu'il était temps d'oublier. Sirius et Remus étaient ses parents, entretenir cette haine ne servait à rien. Harry se devait d'être présent pour ses cadets, et si cela voulait dire devenir cordial avec Lily Potter, ainsi soit-il. Tant que cette dernière ne recommençait pas à l'insulter à la moindre occasion, il pouvait le faire.

De plus… James était mort en sauvant la vie de Remus. Prendre en compte le souhait qu'il avait exprimé dans son testament n'était pas cher payé, selon Harry.

\- Ce serait peut-être bien que l'on parle, dit-il donc en se tournant vers Lily.

La rousse sembla surprise pendant un moment, puis elle acquiesça en se levant. Elle semblait à la fois déterminée et perdue, mais aussi effrayée. Tristan se leva à son tour, prenant la main de sa mère pour la soutenir avant de faire pareil avec Lizzie, puis il se tourna vers son aîné.

* * *

Voilà pour le premier chapitre de ce Tome VI ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose (honte à moi, je sais) mais les événements vont rapidement s'enchaîner, c'est promis !

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas :)

Comme je vous l'avais dit à la fin du Tome V, je ne peux pas vraiment vous promettre de date de publication pour le prochain chapitre, mais je peux au moins vous dire que vous n'attendrez pas plus plusieurs mois ! ;)

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	2. Conversations à Godric's Hollow et au QG

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : stormtrooper2, Karozthor the Necronomagus, Pims10, 2, EldaThren, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Nastam, NERPApj, Lililou, aussidagility, Mel, Oxytomire, PercabethHp, pastel 38, Poussy, Neko Kirei, Lia Potter.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du Mea Culpa de Lily, je t'invite à lire plus bas ;)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! :')

* * *

Voilà la suite du Tome VI, où Lily Potter s'excuse !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre Deux :

\- Ce serait peut-être bien que l'on parle.

Ne voulant pas que leur conversation puisse être écoutée, ils décidèrent de se rendre à Godric's Hollow. Harry n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis le fiasco qu'avait été son douzième anniversaire, mais il était conscient qu'il serait plus simple pour eux de discuter en privé ici.

Ils s'installèrent tous les six sur la table du salon, Harry et ses Tuteurs d'un côté et Lily et les deux cadets Potter de l'autre. Un silence inconfortable pris place pendant quelques secondes, le jeune Lord décida donc d'intervenir. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Lily le fit :

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle, les larmes se remettant à couler sur ses joues. Pour tout ce que je t'ai fait ces dernières années. Je n'aurais jamais dû – je n'aurais jamais dû être aussi insupportable avec toi. Mais je – je crois que je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, surpris par ce retournement de situation. Il pensait qu'il allait devoir presque imposer son aide à la mère de Tristan et Elizabeth. Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus quoi dire.

\- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait ? demanda doucement Remus.

\- Je ne sais pas, je –

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, prenant une grande inspiration avant de les rouvrir.

\- Toute ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression que j'aurais du mal à avoir des enfants, dit-elle doucement. C'était comme une petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête qui me disait que je ne serais jamais capable d'avoir une famille. Alors quand je suis tombée enceinte – de triplée en plus, j'étais tellement heureuse !

Les yeux de Tristan s'écarquillèrent en entendant le mot « triplée », et Harry en déduisit que ces parents ne lui avaient jamais dit qu'une fille aurait dû naître après lui.

\- Mais un des bébés n'a pas passé le troisième mois, et l'accouchement s'est mal passé, Harry et Tristan ont failli mourir et c'était ma _faute_ !

\- Lily…, fit doucement Sirius, l'air désolé.

\- Et il y a eu la Prophétie, ils étaient en danger ! continua-t-elle, presque hystérique. Voldemort a attaqué, ils ont failli mourir, encore une fois. Et il y a quelque chose – quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à James ou à Albus. J'ai toujours su, ou du moins j'ai toujours _soupçonné_ qu'Harry était le véritable Survivant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas _comment_. C'était une intuition. Une intuition qui a détruit notre famille. J'ai commencé à m'éloigner de toi, presque dès ta naissance, sans même m'en rendre compte. Et après l'attaque de Voldemort, c'était – c'était tellement plus facile de t'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas juste – ce _n'est_ pas juste – et je ne pourrais jamais m'excuser assez, mais je suis désolée.

La Professeur prit à nouveau une grande inspiration, mais elle semblait incapable d'arrêter ses larmes de couler. Son regard s'était fixé sur Harry, qui essaya de ne pas baisser les yeux.

\- Je m'en voulais de vous avoir mis en danger, continua-t-elle d'une voix hachée. La Prophétie est claire, n'est-ce pas ? « _Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié_ ». James ne voulait pas que je me batte, mais j'ai refusée de rester en arrière. Et parce que j'ai refusée, vous êtes devenus des cibles. Je me détestais pour ce que j'avais fait – et je crois que j'ai décidé de te détester à la place.

Un nouveau silence prit place dans la pièce, les regards se tournant progressivement vers Harry, attendant de voir comment il allait réagir. Le problème était qu'il ne savait _pas_ comment réagir. Lily Potter venait juste de s'excuser auprès de lui, _sincèrement_ , et il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Alors il fit ce qu'il avait prévu de faire en entendant le testament de James.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Comme je l'ai dit à votre mari quand il s'est excusé, je veux bien vous pardonner pour le bien de Tristan et Elizabeth. Ils vont avoir besoin de vous. Encore plus maintenant qu'ils n'ont plus leur père. Mais Sirius et Remus sont mes parents et vous ne serez jamais ma mère, vous comprenez ? J'accepte d'être cordial avec vous, de vous protéger et de vous aider du mieux possible, mais je ne pense pas être capable de plus. Pas quand vous avez passé les cinq dernières années à m'insulter de tous les noms.

\- Je comprends, fit celle qui l'avait mis au monde, un sourire tremblant aux lèvres, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues. Et c'est plus que ce que je mérite, vraiment. Merci. Et merci d'avoir été là pour Tristan et Elizabeth. Je sais combien tu comptes pour eux.

\- Cela n'a pas été facile au début, dit l'aîné en regardant son cadet avec un mince sourire, essayant de faire baisser la tension présente dans la pièce. Tristan est plutôt têtu.

\- Il tient ça de son père, acquiesça Lily, un petit sourire prenant place sur son visage.

\- Je ne pense pas que James ait été le plus têtu de vous deux, contredit doucement Remus. Tu as quand même mis six ans à changer d'avis sur lui.

\- Et James est resté obsédé sur Lily pendant six ans, avant même qu'elle lui accorde un bonjour le matin, ajouta Sirius. Je crois qu'ils se valent, niveau entêtement.

Cela fit renifler Harry et ses deux cadets de rire, et un sourire plus prononcé prit place sur le visage de la rousse.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il était insupportable, dit-elle après un moment. Vous l'étiez tous les trois, d'ailleurs. Non, uniquement James et toi, Sirius. Remus était tout à fait respectable.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, ricana l'ancien Lord Black. Mais tu ne sais pas que Remus était le cerveau derrière 90 % de nos blagues sur l'École.

\- Quels genres de blague, M. Lupin ? intervint Elizabeth, les yeux brillants de malice.

\- Remus, le corrigea doucement le Loup-Garou. Et je ne suis pas sûre que ta mère apprécie que je te raconte.

\- James leur en a déjà parlé, fit cette dernière en haussant les épaules. Et je suis sûre que tu exagéras moins que lui, Remus.

L'ancien Héritier Lupin haussa un sourcil, mais il acquiesça avant de se lancer dans l'explication des blagues les plus impressionnantes des Maraudeurs.

Ils restèrent encore une bonne heure à Godric's Hollow avant de prendre la cheminée pour le QG, juste à temps pour le dîner. Et quand Lily s'installa face à Remus pour continuer leur conversation, plusieurs personnes parurent surprises, mais aucun ne fit de commentaires.

\- Cela s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Neville quand Harry s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Je crois que ça va aller, fit le jeune Lord, ne répondant pas réellement à la question de son ami.

Mais quand le Gryffondor vit le regard du Fourchelang se poser sur ses cadets et son visage se détendre, il sut que son ami avait raison : tout allait bien se passer au sein de la Famille Potter.

Après le dîner, le Serpentard décida d'avoir enfin une conversation avec ses cadets, rien que tous les trois. Les adultes décidèrent de s'installer dans le salon pour un dernier verre autour de la cheminée, il demanda donc aux deux plus jeune Potter de le suivre dans sa chambre.

Il échangea un regard avec Neville et Théo en montant les escaliers, ces derniers lui faisant un sourire rassurant en réponse.

\- Tu voulais nous parler ? s'enquit Tristan quand la porte fut refermée derrière Harry.

\- Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez, fit ce dernier. Cela fait à peine une semaine que…

\- Oh, comprit son Jumeau en baissant les yeux.

Leur cadette s'était installée sur le lit d'Harry en tailleur et avait les yeux fixés sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

\- Je sais que la situation est compliquée, fit l'aîné après quelques secondes de silence. Je sais que je n'ai pas perdu mon père, mais j'aimerais pouvoir être là pour vous aider.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses faire grand-chose, soupira Tristan en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu as raison, acquiesça le Serpentard. Mais si vous avez besoin de parler, de vous défouler ou encore de frapper sur quelque chose, je suis là, d'accord ?

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête après quelques secondes, mais il ne bougea pas du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier ne dit rien, se tournant vers la Serdaigle :

\- Lizzie ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Sa cadette releva les yeux vers lui, essayant manifestement de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler.

\- Je ne sais pas – je ne sais pas quoi faire, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai toujours été plus proche de Papa que de Maman et maintenant je – je n'ai jamais cru que j'aurais à apprendre à vivre sans lui. Maman as toujours été concentrée sur l'entraînement de Tristan, tu sais ? Alors que Papa… C'est lui qui m'a appris à lire et à écrire, c'est lui qui s'occupait le plus de moi. On dit souvent que les garçons sont plus proches de leur mère et les filles de leur père, et c'était le cas. Je sais que Maman fera des efforts, vraiment, mais – qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans lui ?

Harry n'hésita pas avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle sembla fondre contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son haut.

\- Je sais ce que tu ressens, Lizzie, mais –

\- Vraiment ? fit cette dernière, presque acide. Tu n'as pas perdu ton père, Harry !

\- Elizabeth ! s'exclama Tristan.

L'adolescente sembla elle-même surprise de sa réponse, se redressant alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je suis –

\- Ne t'excuses pas, la coupa doucement son aîné. Parce que tu as raison, je n'ai pas perdu mon père. Mais… Le père de Remus est décédé peu de temps avant notre arrivée en Angleterre. Ce qui m'a aidé à accepter mon inscription à Poudlard, d'ailleurs. J'ai passé mon enfance entre la Librairie de Sirius et Remus et le Château Lupin. Lyall me considérait comme son petit-fils, et c'était la troisième figure paternelle de ma vie. Alors le perdre a été –

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais il savait que ses cadets comprenaient.

\- Alors oui, ce n'est évidemment pas pareil, continua-t-il en repassant son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur. Mais ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ça finira par aller mieux. Vous ne l'oublierez jamais, et personne ne vous demande de l'oublier. Mais cela moins douloureux avec le temps, je vous le promets.

Seul un silence lui répondit, mai le jeune Lord n'insista pas.

\- Et si vous me parliez de lui ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna son cadet en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je n'ai connu que le Professeur de Poudlard, je ne sais pas quel genre de père il était pour vous. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de l'époque d'avant mon adoption est l'attaque de Voldemort, et je ne pense pas que cela soit représentatif.

\- Mais ce ne serait pas, je ne sais pas, bizarre ? insista Tristan, l'air vraiment hésitant. De te parler du père que tu aurais dû avoir alors que –

\- Alors qu'ils m'ont abandonnés ? finit doucement Harry.

Le Gryffondor acquiesça, et l'aîné sentit sa cadette se tendre dans ses bras, n'appréciant apparemment pas la tournure de la conversation.

\- Il reste votre père, et j'aimerais apprendre à le connaître comme _votre_ père, fit le Serpentard. Mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, _Sirius et Remus_ sont mes parents. Je ne pourrais jamais considérer James et Lily comme autre chose que mes géniteurs, que _vos_ parents. Et cela ne va pas me faire regretter les années perdues – Sirius et Remus m'ont donné une enfance merveilleuse. Mon seul regret par rapport à mon abandon, ce sont les années que j'ai perdu avec vous deux. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir d'entendre quelques histoires de votre enfance, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Les deux cadets Potter échangèrent un regard, semblant avoir une conversation silencieuse. Puis ils acquiescèrent. Tous les trois s'installèrent plus confortablement, mais la Serdaigle ne quitta pas les bras de son aîné, ayant apparemment besoin du réconfort.

Les heures suivantes furent rythmées par les histoires des deux cadets Potter, qui semblaient plus en confiance à chaque fois que leur frère souriait ou rigolait. Ne voyant pas le temps passer, c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent : Harry et sa sœur adossés à la tête de lit, cette dernière calée contre son torse, et Tristan au pied du lit, allongée face aux deux autres.

C'est également ainsi que les trouvèrent Sirius, Remus et Lily, qui étaient venus voir comment leur conversation se passait avant d'aller eux même se coucher.

\- Cela te convient si on ne les réveille pas ? demanda Sirius à la veuve alors que son amant plaçait une couverture sur chaque adolescent, les bordant du mieux possible.

\- Ils ont besoin de dormir, acquiesça la jeune femme. Et je pense qu'ils ont aussi besoin d'être ensemble. J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas trop de courbatures demain matin.

Elle secoua la tête avec un petit sourire, puis se retira après avoir dit bonne nuit aux deux hommes. Les anciens Maraudeurs ne partirent pas tout de suite, les yeux fixés sur leur fils.

\- Tu crois que ça va aller ? fit doucement le Loup-Garou.

\- Je crois que oui, fit son compagnon. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, on sera là. Même pour Lily. J'espère juste qu'elle ne redeviendra pas désagréable avec Harry.

Remus acquiesça, et ils sortirent à leur tour de la chambre de l'adolescent, se dirigeant vers la leur.

Le lendemain matin, les trois Potter descendirent en même temps dans la cuisine, s'installant avec les autres étudiants de Poudlard. Et si certains sourcils se haussèrent en les voyants presque collés l'un à l'autre pendant la matinée entière, personne ne fit de commentaires.

C'est pendant le déjeuner que le programme de la journée fut modifié : en effet, Amelia, qui ne rentrait normalement pas avant le dîner au QG, fit interruption dans la cuisine, juste le temps de tendre une lettre à Harry. Elle embrassa ensuite sa nièce sur le front avant de s'excuser, déclarant devoir repartir au Ministère immédiatement.

Le jeune Lord fixait la lettre qui était maintenant dans ses mains. Jetant un rapide regard vers ses Tuteurs, il l'ouvrit, mais il était presque sûr de savoir de qui elle venait. Et en effet, la lettre provenait du Ministre Fudge :

 _Lord Potter-Black,_

 _Mrs Bones m'a fait parvenir votre demande de rendez-vous, je m'excuse d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous répondre, mais la situation au Ministère est assez critique et nous sommes encore en train de nous organiser pour les probables conflits à venir._

 _Je suis cependant disponible aujourd'hui en fin d'après-midi pour vous recevoir, vers 16 heures si cela vous convient. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, le Commandant Scrimgeour, le Directeur Crooker et la Directrice Bones seront présents pendant notre réunion._

 _Que Père Magie vous garde,_

 _Cornelius Oswald Fudge,_

 _Ministre de la Magie Britannique._

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il en se levant, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il avait promis à Dumbledore de le prévenir quand Fudge lui répondrait, il allait donc tenir sa promesse. Il chargea Dobby de délivrer son message au Directeur, Hedwige ne pouvant pas arriver à Poudlard à temps.

Et bien qu'il ait prévu de passer son après-midi avec ses cadets et ses amis, il devait maintenant préparer son entretien avec le Ministre et le Commandant des Aurors.

Révéler l'existence des Horcruxes n'était pas la seule raison de sa demande de rendez-vous avec Fudge. En effet, après lui avoir caché pendant plusieurs mois, Harry était bien décidé à lui parler de la Prophétie entre Tom et lui. Et il se doutait que les deux hommes seraient septiques.

Mais l'important était qu'ils comprennent que Tom allait probablement se concentrer sur lui, leur permettant de se préparer au mieux.

Le début d'après-midi passa rapidement, et c'est à 15 heures qu'Harry monta se préparer pour son rendez-vous, se changeant pour revêtir ses robes officielles de Lord, sur lesquels étaient cousus les Blasons des Maisons Black et Potter. Il n'avait pratiquement jamais mis ces robes, si ce n'est pour la Présentation des Héritiers, mais il était important qu'il soit pris au sérieux aujourd'hui.

Parce qu'il n'était pas seulement un adolescent qui venait de passer ses BUSEs, il était aussi un Lord de deux Nobles Maisons Britannique, l'Héritier d'une Noble Maison Française et il se retrouvait maintenant au milieu de la Deuxième Guerre contre Voldemort.

Quinze minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous, il redescendit dans la cuisine pour emprunter le conduit de Cheminée. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent quand il passa devant le salon, mais il ne fit qu'un signe de tête à ses amis avant de continuer. Dans la cuisine, ses Tuteurs l'attendaient, ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'Ordre.

\- Prêt ? lui demanda Sirius.

Harry hocha la tête sans rien dire. Son Parrain lui sourit légèrement, serra son épaule quelques secondes puis libéra l'accès à la Cheminée.

\- Ministère de la Magie, Atrium ! s'exclama-t-il après avoir jetée de la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre.

Les flammes passèrent au vert émeraude, et quelques secondes après y avoir pénétré, il se retrouvait dans l'Atrium. Son regard survola le Hall, s'attardant à l'endroit où il se trouvait au moment où il avait reçu le Sortilège de Mort il y a moins de deux semaines.

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention, et il se tourna pour voir Kingsley devant lui.

\- Lord Potter-Black, dit-il avec un petit salut de la tête. Le Ministre Fudge et le Commandant Scrimgeour m'ont demandés de vous escorter.

Le fait que Scrimgeour ait envoyé _Kingsley_ , qui était son Second, montra à Harry que les deux hommes le prenaient déjà un minimum au sérieux. Ce qui était une bonne chose, vu ce qu'il allait leur annoncer.

\- Je vous suis, Auror Shacklebolt, dit-il avec un signe de tête.

De nombreux chuchotements les suivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans l'ascenseur, tous fixant l'adolescent qu'ils connaissaient maintenant comme le Survivant. Une fois seuls, Kingsley fit immédiatement tomber le masque de l'Auror.

\- Comment vas-tu, Harry ? demanda-t-il au jeune Lord, l'air sincèrement soucieux.

\- Ça va aller, répondit ce dernier. J'espère juste que Fudge et Scrimgeour vont me laisser terminer mes explications, et qu'ils me prendront un minimum au sérieux.

\- Ils te prennent au sérieux, le contredit de suite le membre de l'Ordre. Plus que tu ne le penses. Le fait que Fudge t'ait demandé audience après le meurtre des Moon en est la preuve. Et tu leur as donné encore plus de raisons de te faire confiance depuis.

Le Serpentard n'y croyait qu'à moitié, mais il n'avait pas le temps de débattre sur le sujet. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Kingsley le mena au Bureau du Ministre. Il frappa trois fois à la porte, puis l'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry avant de la refermer derrière lui.

\- Monsieur le Ministre, Commandant, M. Crooker, Mrs Bones, les salua-t-il en baissant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

\- Lord Potter-Black, firent les quatre employés du Ministère en lui retournant le signe de respect.

Le Ministre lui fit un signe de la main en direction d'une chaise, Harry s'y installa donc. Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la pièce avant que Fudge ne prenne la parole :

\- J'imagine que vous ne nous avez pas demandé de nous rencontrer juste pour admirer mon Bureau, Milord, dit-il avec un petit sourire, semblant fier de son humour.

L'adolescent avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel, mais il se retint, ne faisant qu'échanger un sourire discret avec la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Non, il y a plusieurs informations dont je dois vous faire part, dit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. Et j'ai peur qu'elles ne vous plaisent pas beaucoup.

\- Nous vous écoutons, fit Scrimgeour.

\- Je vais encore avoir besoin de votre Pensine, M. le Ministre, fit le jeune Lord. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous expliquer de quoi il retourne, je vais devoir vous le montrer.

Et en effet, le Serment qu'il avait effectué pendant la dernière réunion de l'Ordre l'empêchait de _parler_ des Horcruxes aux personnes qui n'étaient pas au courant. Mais rien ne lui interdisait de leur _montrer_ le même souvenir qu'il avait montré à l'Ordre – parce que techniquement, il ne leur en _parlait_ pas.

Le Ministre acquiesça, se levant pour aller sortir sa Pensine de son cabinet, comme le jour où Harry leur avait montré le souvenir de la renaissance de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, ce fut le souvenir de Dumbledore lui révélant la Prophétie qu'il mit dedans, suivit de ce qu'il s'était passé quand Tom lui avait lancé l'Avada Kedavra.

\- Avant de vous laisser regarder mes souvenirs, je vais avoir besoin d'un Serment Magique, Messieurs, dit-il. J'ai bien peur que ces informations soient capitales pour la Guerre à venir.

\- Et pourquoi devrait-on écouter un adolescent ? fit le Directeur du Département des Mystères en haussant un sourcil.

\- Directeur Crooker ! s'indigna de suite Amelia. Je vous rappelle que vous vous adressez à un Lord de deux Maisons et à un membre du Magenmagot ! Un peu de respect, je vous prie !

\- Ce n'est rien, Directrice Bones, fit Harry d'un ton apaisant avant de se tourner vers Crooker. Et en temps que Directeur du Département des Mystères, j'imagine que vous vous doutez de la nature de l'objet que les Mangemorts cherchaient il y a un peu plus d'une semaine. Mais sans un Serment Magique, je ne pourrais rien vous confirmer. Ces informations pourraient nous garantir ou nous coûter la victoire contre Lord Voldemort, je ne m'excuserai pas d'être prudent.

\- Je vous fais confiance, Lord Potter-Black, intervint Fudge. Mais le Directeur Crooker ici présent sera peut-être plus à même de prêter Serment après avoir vu les souvenirs ?

Le jeune Lord ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à la proposition. Il était conscient que Fudge ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer du favoritisme à son égard, pas devant trois de ses Directeurs de Départements.

\- Je suis d'accord, accepta-t-il donc. Mais s'il refuse de prêter Serment après avoir visionné les souvenirs, je veux que cette réunion soit effacée de sa mémoire. C'est le seul compromis que je ferais, M. le Ministre.

Ce dernier acquiesça avant de se tourner vers son Chef de Département, qui finit par hocher la tête. Fudge pivota donc à nouveau vers Harry pour acquiescer à son tour.

\- Merci, Milord, dit-il avec un mince sourire. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de visionner vos souvenirs, maintenant.

\- Je ne vous accompagne pas, précisa Harry alors que les trois hommes se levaient.

\- Mrs Bones ? s'enquit Scrimgeour en la voyant rester assise.

La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique échangea un regard avec le jeune Lord, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement.

\- J'ai déjà visionné les souvenirs en question, révéla-t-elle donc. Je vous promets de vous expliquer quand vous aurez fini.

Les trois autres employés du Ministère froncèrent les sourcils, mais ils se retinrent de faire un commentaire. Après un dernier regard vers Harry, ils plongèrent la tête dans la Pensine.

\- Quels seront leurs réactions, selon vous ? fit le jeune Lord après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Ni Cornelius ni Rufus ne croient aux Prophéties, fit la Tante de Susan. Contrairement à Crooker, qui sait que certaines sont peuvent se réaliser. Quant aux Horcruxes… Leur existence n'est pas remise en question, vu les preuves. Mais Fudge ne comprendra surement pas en quoi ces choses sont monstrueuses, sauf s'ils lui expliquent pendant le souvenir.

Le future Sixième Année acquiesça, mais il ne lança pas d'autres conversations, tout à fait à l'aise d'attendre le « retour » des trois hommes dans le silence. Ce fut un peu plus d'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils sortirent de la Pensine, l'air pâles.

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, souffla le Ministre.

Il pointa sa Baguette sur un de ses placards, en faisant sortir une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et cinq verres, qui lévitèrent doucement jusqu'au bureau. Les verres se servirent seuls, prêts à être dégustés en quelques secondes.

Scrimgeour n'attendit pas pour une autorisation, buvant le sien d'une gorgée avant de se resservir un autre et de s'asseoir – de s'effondrer – sur son siège.

\- Des Horcruxes, souffla-t-il, l'air écœuré.

\- Je suis désolée, Commandant, mais je ne continuerais pas cette conversation sans que vous ne prêtiez Serment. Je pense que vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je suis aussi insistant.

Le jeune Lord se tourna ensuite vers Crooker :

\- Qu'avez-vous décidé, Directeur ? demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Le Serment, fit ce dernier en avalant à son tour son verre de Whiskey Pur-Feu.

Harry acquiesça avant de sortir un parchemin de sa poche, sur lequel était écrit le même Serment qu'il avait fait prendre aux membres de l'Ordre.

\- Vous ne parlez pas de la Prophétie dans votre Serment, fit remarquer le Directeur du Département des Mystères.

\- Voldemort est au courant pour la Prophétie, répondit le jeune Lord. Il me l'a demandé avant notre Bataille dans l'Atrium, et je lui ai donné.

\- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Scrimgeour en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'il la connaisse ne changera rien, tout s'est joué il y a longtemps, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et maintenant qu'il sait qu'il a un ennemi mortel, il va se concentrer sur moi et espérons-le laisser l'Angleterre tranquille pendant quelques semaines voire quelques mois.

Comme les membres de l'Ordre, les trois officiels du Ministère semblèrent d'accord avec son explication.

\- Le Serment, je vous prie, rappela-t-il après quelques secondes.

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent, prêtant Serment chacun leur tour. Quand ce fut terminé, Harry brûla le parchemin avant de s'installer dans son fauteuil, verre de Whisky Pur-Feu en main.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons parler, dit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de la boisson.

Le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin pour cette conversation.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Concernant les excuses de Lily - dès le Tome I, je savais que Lily s'excuserait au début du Tome VI et que la mort de James serait l'élément déclencheur pour la faire réaliser qu'elle a vraiment été une conn**** avec Harry ! J'espère que cela vous paraît un minimum cohérent, si ce n'est pas le cas n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part :)

Et je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose non plus dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai plusieurs bases à établir au niveau Politique de l'histoire avant que l'action ne commence, dirons-nous !

Ah, et je voulais vous dire : vous l'avez surement remarqué, mais les chapitres de ce Tome sont un peu plus courts que ceux du Tome V (environ 8/9 pages word pour celui-ci contre 11/12 pages word pour le V), et il y a une raison. Les événements vont s'enchaîner assez vite (je sais, là on ne dirait pas xD) et je préfère écrire des chapitres plus courts plutôt que de trop en mettre dans chaque et d'avoir fini le Tome avec à peine 15 chapitres - je pense que le dernier Tome des HPBL mérite mieux, et c'est moi l'auteur donc je fais ce que je veux ! *ricanement diabolique*

Si vous avez des questions sur le chapitre, n'hésitez pas !

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera l'Interlude ! D'après vous, quel personnage découvrirez-vous cette fois ? ^^

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	3. Interlude - Horace Slughorn

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : ButterflyFanfiction, stormtooper2, Pims10, Oxytomire, flavien, Mel, Aya31, aussidagility, Lia Potter, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Lilou, EldaThren, KylieKatty2001, lassa, , Kadi (x2), Poussy, CutieSunshine.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est du rendez-vous d'Harry au Ministère, tu sauras comment cela ça va se passer dans le prochain chapitre ! Et non, je n'ai pas pris James pour l'Interlude, mais c'est vrai que cela aurait pu être une bonne idée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira quand même :)

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Quand je dis qu'il ne se passe "pas grand-chose", je veux dire pas beaucoup d'actions ^^ Mais il est vrai que l'histoire avance, merci de me l'avoir rappelé ! ;)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, tant que tu ne t'endors pas en lisant un des chapitres qui parle de politiques, je considère ça une victoire ! Pour ce qui est de l'Interlude, tu avais tout faux, comme tout le monde ! xD J'espère que ce voyage dans le cerveau de Slughorn te plaira :)

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Lily a enfin fait quelque chose d'intelligent concernant Harry :P Pour ce qui est de Fudge, je voulais justement qu'il soit plus "intelligent" que dans le canon et moins centré sur son envie de conserver le pouvoir et sa place en tant que Ministre ! Ne te méprends pas, mon Fudge aime sa position, mais il a moins peur de la mettre en danger et de faire ce qui doit être fait pour le Monde Magique :)

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la taille des chapitres et du Tome, j'essaye justement qu'il ne soit pas trop court et qu'il fasse un minimum une vingtaine de chapitres (en comptant les épilogues prévus) ! Comme je le disais en note de fin de chapitre, le dernier Tome des HPBL mérite mieux que de se finir en dix chapitres ;)

* * *

Voilà l'Interlude de ce Tome VI, concernant Horace Slughorn !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Interlude :

Horace Eugene Flaccus Slughorn savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre.

Toute sa vie, on lui avait répété qu'il fallait être proche des personnes influentes, qu'il fallait construire son réseau et rester en contact avec les bonnes personnes. Les Slughorn n'ayant aucun titre de Noblesse, leurs contacts étaient leur seul moyen de faire partie du cercle fermé que représentaient les Lord et Lady du Monde Magique.

Et c'est ce qu'Horace avait fait dès son entrée à Poudlard, se rapprochant des Héritiers des grandes Familles Sorcières mais aussi des élèves ayant un gros potentiel, quels que soit leur Maison et leur Statut de Sang – au plus grand désarroi de ses parents. Il profitait de ses contacts pour appeler des faveurs et pouvoir vivre de façon plus que convenable.

Après ses ASPICs, il avait passé sa Maîtrise de Potions puis était revenu à Poudlard en tant que Professeur de Potions et Directeur de la Maison Serpentard. Dès lors, il avait fait en sorte de continuer à construire son réseau, s'entourant des futures générations de Lord et des élèves les plus prometteurs en créant le Club de Slugh et en organisant plusieurs soirées pour ses protégés.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un de ses élèves préférés, qu'un de ses _protégés_ deviendrait l'un des plus grands Mage Noir que la Grande-Bretagne n'ait jamais connu. Et bien qu'Albus lui ait dit plusieurs fois de se méfier de Tom, Horace ne l'avait pas écouté, ne voyant que réussite et brillance dans le Futur du jeune Serpentard. C'est pourquoi il l'avait désigné Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef, sans prendre en compte les inquiétudes de son collègue et ami – qui était d'ailleurs le seul à se méfier de Tom.

Maintenant, il se disait qu'Albus avait eu raison. Sur toute la ligne. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire confiance à Tom, et encore moins en faire son élève vedette dans l'École. Cela l'avait emmené au centre de l'attention, et la plupart de ses « amis » de l'époque étaient maintenant ses partisans.

Quand la disparition de Tom avait été annoncée le 1er Novembre 1981 au matin, Horace avait été extatique. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait quitté son poste de Professeur à Poudlard, certain d'être maintenant en sécurité et de ne plus avoir besoin de la protection qu'être près d'Albus lui procurait.

Il avait eu tort.

Tom était revenu il y a plus d'un an, et depuis, il était en fuite, s'installant dans une nouvelle maison presque toutes les semaines pour pouvoir échapper à son ancien élève et à ses partisans.

Quand il y repensait, il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'était pas réellement mort. Après tout, c'était lui qui lui avait donné la solution pour devenir « immortel ».

Cette conversation le hanterait toute sa vie…

 _\- J'étais dans la Bibliothèque l'autre soir, fit Tom. Dans la réserve en fait. Et j'ai lu une chose assez étrange sur une forme de Magie très rare. Ça s'appelle, si j'ai bien compris, un Horcruxe._

 _\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'enquit Slughorn en clignant des yeux._

 _\- Un Horcruxe. Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte, et je ne l'ai pas totalement compris._

 _\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lisiez, Tom, mais c'est de la Magie très Noire, vraiment très Noire._

 _\- C'est pourquoi c'est vous que je suis venu voir, répondit l'adolescent._

 _\- Un Horcruxe est un objet dans laquelle une personne a caché une partie de son âme, expliqua Slughorn, légèrement hésitant._

 _\- Monsieur, je ne vois pas très bien comment ça fonctionne._

 _\- On sépare son âme en deux et on cache une partie dans un objet, fit le Professeur. En faisant cela, on est protégé si on est attaqué et si notre corps est détruit._

 _\- Protégé ?_

 _\- La partie de l'âme qui est cachée continue de vivre, explicita Horace. Autrement dit on ne peut pas mourir._

 _\- Et comment fait-on pour séparer son âme en deux, Monsieur ?_

 _\- Je pense que vous connaissez déjà la réponse, Tom._

 _\- Un meurtre, répondit le futur Mage Noir._

 _\- Oui, acquiesça le Professeur. Tuer déchire votre âme, c'est un acte contre nature._

 _\- Et on ne peut séparer l'âme qu'une seule fois ? s'enquit Tom. Par exemple, est-ce que sept –_

 _\- Sept fois ? le coupa Slughorn, choqué. Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est suffisamment horrible de penser que l'on peut tuer une seule personne, alors diviser son âme en sept morceaux. Tout cela est purement théorique, n'est-ce pas Tom ? Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse._

 _\- Bien sûr Monsieur, lui répondit son élève avec un sourire._

Il aurait aimé y croire, mais même à l'époque, une voix à l'arrière de sa tête – une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'Albus – lui disait qu'il venait de faire une grosse erreur, et qu'il n'aurait jamais dû donner ce genre d'informations à Tom Jedusor.

Et Dumbledore avait eu raison – ce que son ancien élève était devenu… Il n'aurait jamais pu le prévoir. Comme tous, il pensait que Tom allait rejoindre le Ministère de la Magie, montant les échelons rapidement et devenant même Ministre.

Mais non, Tom avait choisi de travailler chez Barjow & Beurk pendant un an avant de disparaître de la surface de la Terre. Et quand il était revenu… Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune Premier Année que Slughorn avait pris sous son aile en découvrant son talent pour les Potions.

Rapidement, il s'était entouré de ses partisans – partisans qu'Horace lui avait pratiquement servis sur un plateau pendant ses années à Poudlard – et il avait commencé sa conquête de pouvoir.

Horace avait honte rien que d'y penser, mais il n'avait rien fait pour aider la lutte contre l'auto proclamée Lord Voldemort. La seule chose qu'il avait faite était de rester à Poudlard, dans le seul lieu que Tom n'avait jamais osé attaquer, sous la protection d'Albus.

S'il avait parlé de ce que Tom lui avait demandé… S'il était allé voir son collègue, peut-être que les choses se seraient passés autrement, peut-être qu'Albus aurait pu arrêter Tom.

Au lieu de ça, il avait presque fait tuer deux bébés à cause de sa lâcheté. Le fait qu'Harry Potter ait survécu au Sortilège de Mort était un miracle, il devait le reconnaître.

Mais si les rumeurs qu'Horace entendait depuis plusieurs années sur le jeune homme en question étaient vraies – un combat pour sauver la Pierre Philosophale, un Duel contre un Basilic à douze ans, un face à face avec Vous-Savez-Qui en personne à la fin du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, sans même parler du Duel ayant eu lieu au Ministère – le jeune fils de son ancienne protégée était sur la liste des cibles principales de Tom, voire _sa_ principale cible.

Et c'était la certitude qu'il était _lui aussi_ sur cette liste qui le forçait à se cacher. En effet, deux jours après la Troisième Tâche du Tournoi du Trois Sorciers, alors que Tristan Potter – que tout le monde prenait encore pour le Survivant – et Albus affirmaient le retour du Mage Noir, Horace avait reçu la visite de Corban Yaxley – un ancien Serpentard et Mangemort.

Il se doutait que Tom voulait savoir s'il avait parlé de leur conversation de l'époque à quelqu'un – voulait être sûr que _Dumbledore_ ne soit pas au courant. Et Horace avait honte de dire que c'était le cas. Quand Albus l'avait contacté, deux ans avant le retour de Tom, il lui avait menti.

En falsifiant son souvenir, il avait fait croire à son ancien collègue et ami qu'il n'avait jamais répondu à la question de Tom, le rabrouant même pour avoir prononcé le mot « Horcruxe ».

C'est pourquoi il se retrouvait maintenant dans une énième maison Moldue, essayant de faire profil bas pour que Tom ne le retrouve pas et espérant qu'il soit bientôt vaincu, qu'Albus découvre rapidement l'existence des Horcruxes sans son aide.

C'était sûrement égoïste, de rester ainsi alors que le reste du pays se retrouvait dans une Deuxième Guerre. Mais Horace tenait bien trop à la vie pour faire plus.

Et il s'en voulait surtout beaucoup trop pour oser intervenir.

* * *

Voilà pour cet Interlude ! J'espère que cela vous a plu :)

Personne n'avait deviné que l'on découvrirait le point de vue de ce cher Horace, je pensais que ce serait évident vu son importance dans la recherche des Horcruxes mais c'est surement parce que c'est moi qui ai eu l'idée xD En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu :')

Alors, le nom complet de Slughorn provient du Wiki Harry Potter, et pour ce qui est de la conversation entre lui et Tom, c'est exactement la même conversation que dans le film Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé (je n'avais pas le livre sous la main, donc j'ai utilisé le film).

Je pense que tout est clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! ;)

On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite du rendez-vous d'Harry au Ministère !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	4. Entretien au Ministère

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : stormtrooper2, Pims10, CutieSunshine, EldaThren, Aya31, EvilNanaty, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Mel, aussidagility, Poussy, Lililou, Kadi.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la suite, tu as le droit de dire ce que tu veux des chapitres, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! :')

* * *

Voilà le prochain chapitre de ce Tome, où l'on s'organise du côté du Ministère !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Chapitre Trois :

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons parler.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui, semblant réfléchir à la façon dont ils voulaient commencer la conversation.

\- Les Horcruxes…, dit finalement Scrimgeour. Savez-vous si vous étiez le seul ?

\- Il est possible d'en créer plusieurs ?! s'étouffa presque Fudge, encore plus pâle.

Vu sa réaction, les deux autres hommes avaient dû lui expliquer à quel point les Horcruxes étaient maléfiques pendant qu'ils visionnaient le souvenir, comme Amelia l'avait supposé.

\- Théoriquement, on peut en faire autant que l'on veut, répondit Crooker. Mais cela m'étonnerait que Voldemort ne choisisse pas un nombre et des objets spécifiques.

\- On pense qu'il en a créé six, sans compter celui qui était en moi, répondit le jeune Lord. J'ai détruit l'un d'eux pendant ma Deuxième Année et le Professeur Dumbledore en a un autre en sa possession. Il en resterait quatre.

\- Vous avez détruit un Horcruxe en _Deuxième Année_ ? répéta le Directeur du Département des Mystères, choqué mais aussi impressionné.

\- Je ne savais que c'en était un, précisa l'adolescent. C'était le Journal intime de Tom. C'est grâce à ce Journal que la Chambre des Secrets a pu être ouverte une seconde fois. Lucius Malfoy l'avait placé dans le chaudron de Ginny Weasley quand ils s'étaient croisés sur le Chemin de Traverse. Plus elle se confiait dans le Journal, plus Tom prenait le contrôle. Jusqu'au moment où il a été capable de libérer le Basilic dans l'École. Pour en revenir au Horcruxe, il a été détruit quand le Basilic a planté ses crocs dedans – ce qui veut dire que le venin de Basilic est assez puissant pour détruire les Horcruxes.

Son explication semblait avoir encore plus choqué le chercheur, Scrimgeour intervint donc :

\- Et quel est l'Horcruxe trouvé par le Professeur Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

\- La Bague d'Héritier des Gaunt, répondit le Gryffondor. Il l'a trouvé dans l'ancienne Maison des Gaunt, qui se trouve à Little Hangleton – là où Tom a retrouvé son corps.

\- Et vous disiez avoir une idée des autres ? s'enquit le Commandant des Aurors.

\- Dumbledore pense que Tom s'est lancé après les Reliques des Fondateurs, révéla Harry. L'Épée serait en sécurité, mais cela laisserait le Médaillon de Serpentard, la Coupe de Poufsouffle et le Diadème de Serdaigle. Le problème sera de les trouver.

\- Nous pensons également que Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort, puisse être un Horcruxe, intervint Amelia.

\- « Nous » ? répéta Fudge en haussant les sourcils.

Les deux membres de l'Ordre échangèrent un regard, semblant hésiter. Mais Harry savait que pour que les trois hommes leur fassent confiance, il fallait qu'ils soient honnêtes.

\- L'Ordre du Phénix, dit-il donc. Amelia et moi en faisons partie.

\- Vous en faites partie aussi ? s'étonna Crooker.

\- Vous avez entendu la Prophétie, pointa le jeune Lord. Je suis la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort. Le minimum est que je sois tenu au courant de l'effort de Guerre. Je ne pourrais jamais réussir à me battre si je ne suis pas au courant de tout.

\- Cela m'étonne que Dumbledore ait fait confiance à autant de personnes avec ces informations, fit remarquer le Commandant des Aurors.

\- C'est Harry qui a insisté pour que la Prophétie nous soit dévoilée pendant une Réunion, précisa de suite Amelia. Et il a également exigé un Serment de tous nos membres avant de révéler l'existence des Horcruxes. Il semblerait qu'Albus n'ait pas prévu de nous mettre au courant.

La Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique semblait toujours en colère du manque de confiance du Directeur, et à en juger par le haussement de sourcil des trois hommes, cela ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Pourquoi exiger un Serment Magique ? demanda le Ministre.

\- Parce que justement, je suis ne _pas_ Dumbledore, répondit le jeune Lord Potter-Black. Je fais confiance aux membres de l'Ordre, vraiment. Mais je ne laisserai à personne l'occasion de me trahir comme Pettigrow l'a fait pendant la Première Guerre. Et le Serment les protège également du Véritasérum et de la Légilimencie en cas de capture, ce qui pourrait arriver.

Scrimgeour et Amelia hochèrent la tête, d'accord avec son raisonnement.

\- J'imagine que vous ne nous avez pas montré ce souvenir juste pour nous tenir au courant, intervint de nouveau Algerton Crooker. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- De l'aide de votre Département, répondit l'adolescent. On m'a fait remarquer que vous pourriez être utile dans la recherche des Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous étudiez en bas, mais si un Département peut nous aider, c'est bien le vôtre.

Crooker acquiesça, Harry se tourna donc vers Scrimgeour :

\- Pour ce qui est des Aurors, je pense que vous devriez leur dire pour la Prophétie, dit-il. Qu'ils comprennent que Voldemort n'est pas et ne sera jamais de leur ressort. Je ne vous dis pas de ne pas le combattre s'il apparaît sur le Chemin de Traverse, mais qu'ils n'essaient pas de le vaincre – occupez-le juste assez longtemps pour que Dumbledore ou moi venions.

\- Pourrez-vous sortir de Poudlard en cas d'attaque ? demanda le Commandant.

\- Croyez-moi, si Voldemort se montre, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de venir, assura le futur Sixième Année. Et il s'attendra à ce que je sois là. Je pense que tout le monde s'attendra à ce que je vienne, d'ailleurs – je suis le _Survivant_ , après tout.

Son ton était devenu railleur en prononçant le surnom que son frère avait enduré pendant des années, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

\- Les Aurors doivent surtout se concentrer sur les Mangemorts, reprit-il après quelques secondes. Et je pense qu'ils ne devraient plus tenter de les capturer à tout prix.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Scrimgeour en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un Mangemort mort est un Mangemort qui n'aidera pas Tom lors de son prochain raid, clarifia le jeune Lord. Je sais que cela peut paraître brutal – et ça l'est. Mais nous sommes en Guerre. Les Mangemorts ne se gênent pas pour lancer des sorts mortels aux Aurors, je pense que les Aurors ne devraient pas avoir à se retenir pour qu'ils puissent être traduits en justice.

\- Si nous faisons cela, nous ne serons pas mieux que les Mangemorts, intervint le Ministre.

\- Est-ce que vous comparez le fait de devoir tuer pour défendre des innocents et le fait de tuer pour le plaisir ? se hérissa de suite Amelia en fusillant Fudge du regard. Je suis d'accord avec Harry sur ce point : la plupart des Mangemorts ayant survécu à la Première Guerre sont revenus vers Voldemort dès qu'il les a appelés. Si les Aurors n'avaient pas eu pour ordre de les prendre vivants pour passer les devant le Magenmagot, son armée ne serait pas aussi importante.

\- Et je ne dis pas que les Aurors devraient tuer tous les Mangemorts qu'ils croisent, reprit Harry. Mais de les autoriser à user de toute la force possible pour se défendre et défendre les innocents qu'ils sont censés protéger. Je ne vous parle pas de les autoriser à utiliser les Impardonnables – c'est une ligne qu'il vaut mieux ne pas dépasser – mais de leur permettre de lancer des sorts offensifs en cas de bataille et pas seulement défensifs.

\- Je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée, acquiesça Crooker. À choisir entre un Auror mort et un Mangemort mort, je préférerai que les Aurors survivent.

\- Moi aussi, intervint à son tour Scrimgeour avant de se tourner vers Fudge. Et je vais répéter ce que je vous ai dit en janvier, Cornelius : je ne veux pas que mes Aurors prennent le risque de mourir parce que vous êtes trop bornés. Il faudra bien évidemment poser des limites, mais je pense que permettre à nos hommes de se défendre au mieux est une bonne chose.

\- Et cela pourrait également faire peur à l'autre camp, fit Amelia. De savoir que les Aurors ont le droit de répliquer à force égal – cela pourrait convaincre certaines personnes de ne pas devenir Mangemort, s'ils tiennent à la vie. Nul doute que Tom est en train de recruter, il a perdu de nombreux Mangemorts à la Bataille du Ministère et lors des combats à Londres.

\- Je ferais une annonce ce soir, alors, dit Fudge après quelques secondes. Pour expliquer les nouvelles « règles » applicables à nos Aurors et Policiers. Et je vais aussi prévenir le Premier Ministre. Nous avons déjà discuté après les attaques de Londres, mais maintenant…

\- La question est de savoir s'il ne faudrait pas prévenir directement Sa Majesté, intervint Harry.

En effet, la Grande-Bretagne Magique, tout comme la partie Moldue du pays, tombait sous l'autorité de la Dynastie Windsor. La Reine était la plus haute autorité du pays, et la supérieure hiérarchique directe de Cornelius.

Mais contrairement au Premier Ministre Moldu, le Ministre de la Magie n'avait pas de rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec la Reine. Il devait cependant lui rendre des comptes pour tous les événements importants survenant dans le Monde Magique.

Le Ministre ne se déplaçait à Buckingham Palace que dans le cas où le Souverain en place était également un Sorcier, comme cela avait été le cas de Victoria, qui avait étudié à Poudlard à partir de 1830 et qui avait achevé sa scolarité à peine quelques jours avant son Couronnement.

Les Windsor étant une Lignée descendante de Cracmols, il était cependant rare qu'un Sorcier y apparaisse, d'où le peu de rapports « physiques » entre les deux dirigeants. Mais au vu de la probable future situation du pays, parler directement à Sa Majesté la Reine ne serait pas une perte de temps, au contraire.

\- Une Guerre est sur le point de se déclarer, fit Amelia en hochant la tête. Il est de notre devoir de prévenir la Reine de la situation.

\- Je demanderai conseil au Ministre Major, dit Fudge en hochant la tête, faisant référence au Premier Ministre Moldue. Rufus, Amelia, peut-être serait-il judicieux que vous soyez présents pendant mon rendez-vous avec lui.

\- Qu'en est-il de Dumbledore ? intervint le Serpentard.

\- Harry a raison, inviter Albus serait une bonne idée, comprit de suite la Tante de Susan. Après tout, il est celui qui connaît le mieux Tom Jedusor. Et il est également le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot.

Les trois autres hommes acquiescèrent à leur tour, puis le Ministre se tourna vers Harry :

\- Voulez-vous être présents ? lui demanda-t-il. En tant que Survivant…

\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, refusa doucement le jeune homme. Je suis un Lord de deux Maisons, mais le Premier Ministre ne me prendra jamais au sérieux en tant que vainqueur prophétisé de Tom. De même, le fait que vous impliquiez une personne qu'il considère comme un enfant dans une Guerre pourrait ne pas lui plaire. Si vous lui parlez de la Prophétie, je vous suggère de ne pas lui révéler mon âge ni le fait que je suis toujours scolarisé.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'il aura une réaction négative ? sembla s'étonner Crooker.

\- Les Moldus n'ont pas la même vision des choses, explicita l'Héritier Lupin. Pour eux, un enfant n'a pas et n'aura jamais sa place sur un champ de Bataille. La Communauté Magique s'attend à ce que je me batte contre Voldemort – déjà à cause de cette histoire de Survivant, mais encore plus depuis notre Duel d'il y a deux semaines. Pour les Moldus, cela serait totalement impensable que l'on mette le poids d'une Guerre sur les épaules d'un mineur. Et je suis en partie d'accord : hors de question que l'on se cache derrière moi et qu'on s'attende à ce que je fasse le sale boulot. C'est pour cela que j'ai forcé Dumbledore à mettre l'Ordre au courant de la Prophétie et des Horcruxes et c'est également la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tout révélé aujourd'hui. Je refuse de porter le poids de cette Guerre tout seul. Si vous voulez que Tom soit vaincu, il va falloir m'aider. Je ne pourrais pas y arriver par moi-même, et je _refuse_ d'assumer les conséquences seul. Voldemort n'est pas _que_ mon problème.

Les quatre employés du Ministère acquiescèrent, semblant d'accord avec lui.

\- Et vous avez eu raison, Milord, intervint Fudge. Vous n'avez pas le choix de vous battre dans cette Guerre, dans la mesure où Vous-Savez-Qui croit en la Prophétie et viendra après vous. Mais il n'est pas de votre responsabilité de sauver le pays entier, c'est le travail de nos Aurors et Policiers.

\- Et nous sommes mieux préparés que la dernière fois, poursuivit Amelia. Le Magenmagot et le Ministère sont vides de tout Mangemorts, et chaque nouvel employé est soumis à un interrogatoire au Véritasérum concernant toute connexion avec Voldemort avant de commencer. C'est en partie grâce à vous, Harry. Et comme dit Cornelius, vous n'avez pas le choix de vous battre, ce que vous ne devriez pas avoir à faire. Vous devez vous occuper du plus gros morceau de ce conflit, laissez-nous nous occuper du reste.

L'adolescent fixa la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, maintenant sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en organisation cette réunion.

\- Pour en revenir aux Horcruxes, j'aimerais avoir l'occasion de les examiner, intervint Crooker après quelques secondes. Celui que vous avez détruit et celui encore intact, si possible. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je devrais pouvoir créer soit un Sort soit un objet pour nous aider à détecter les autres.

\- Contactez directement le Professeur Dumbledore, Directeur, lui dit l'adolescent. Les deux Horcruxes sont à Poudlard.

Et en effet, Harry avait rendu le journal au Directeur à la fin de sa Deuxième Année, ne voulant pas conserver quelque chose qui avait appartenu à Voldemort.

\- Je lui en parlerai, acquiesça le Directeur du Département des Mystères. Je pense aussi que l'on devrait interroger Lucius Malfoy sur les Horcruxes.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit le Ministre.

\- Si Voldemort a donné un Horcruxe à Lucius, il est possible qu'il en ait donné à un autre Mangemort, développa Crooker. Et le fait que Lucius l'ait introduit à Poudlard veut bien dire qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était réellement – il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de s'en débarrasser, sinon.

\- Tom était en colère quand il l'a su, se rappela Harry après quelques secondes. Je pense que ce cher Lucius n'a pas échappé à une petite séance de torture à cause de ça, d'ailleurs.

\- Voldemort sait donc que le Journal a été détruit, comprit Scrimgeour. Croyez-vous qu'il se doute que nous sommes au courant pour les Horcruxes ?

\- Non, répondit de suite l'adolescent. Il était en colère quand il l'a appris, mais pas du tout inquiet. Tom est trop arrogant pour ne serais ce que penser qu'on pourrait découvrir son secret. Dumbledore pense que _quelqu'un_ pourrait en savoir plus, mais il n'a pas dit qui. Tout ce qu'il a dit, c'est qu'il aimerait que je l'accompagne quand il l'aura retrouvé.

\- Pourrez-vous nous tenir au courant ? lui demanda Fudge.

\- Je ne compte pas vous cacher quoi que ce soit, M. le Ministre, répondit le jeune Lord. Le but de cette réunion était de vous mettre au courant de la situation, et j'espère, d'établir une collaboration entre nous. Amelia et moi pouvons être le lien entre l'Ordre et le Ministère, si vous acceptez.

\- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Scrimgeour. Je me doute que vous ne pouvez pas nous donner les noms des autres membres – à part les membres évidents tels que Dumbledore et vos Tuteurs, M. Potter-Black-Lupin – et je m'engage à ne rien vous demander à ce propos.

\- Je suis d'accord, intervint de nouveau le Ministre. L'Ordre du Phénix nous a bien aidés pendant la Première Guerre, mais pouvoir collaborer ouvertement est une amélioration.

Les deux membres hochèrent la tête, conscients qu'une collaboration plus ouverte entre l'Ordre et les Aurors pourrait être utile au vu des probables conflits à venir.

Le silence dura pendant presque une minute avant que le Ministre ne se tourne vers Harry, l'air incroyablement sérieux.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé ces informations, Milord, dit-il. Et je vous jure que nous ferons notre possible pour vous aider dans cette Guerre. Vous n'êtes pas seul, je vous le promets.

\- Merci, M. le Ministre, répondit Harry.

Fudge lui fit un mince sourire avant de se tourner vers le Commandant des Aurors :

\- Rufus, faites en sorte d'interroger Lucius le plus vite possible sur les Horcruxes, et faites-le en personne, si possible, ordonna-t-il avant de pivoter vers Crooker. Prenez rapidement contact avec Dumbledore pour que vous puissiez examiner les Horcruxes.

Il fit ensuite alterner son regard sur ses trois employés :

\- Je vous tiendrai au courant de la date de mon rendez-vous avec le Premier Ministre, dit-il. J'inviterai également Albus.

Comprenant que Fudge mettait fin à leur réunion, les trois Directeurs de Département et Harry se levèrent. Ce ne fut pas long avant que l'adolescent ne sorte du Bureau, suivi d'Amelia. Ils prirent l'ascenseur en direction de l'Atrium, puis se dirigèrent vers les Cheminées.

\- Cela s'est bien passé, je trouve, dit finalement la Tante de Susan.

\- À voir ce que l'Ordre en pensera, fit Harry avant de pénétrer dans l'âtre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la cuisine du Square, juste à temps pour le dîner, apparemment.

\- Cela s'est bien passé ? lui demanda de suite Sirius.

\- Je pense que oui, acquiesça l'adolescent alors qu'Amelia sortait à son tour des flammes. Mais on en reparlera ce soir.

Son Parrain acquiesça. Une réunion de l'Ordre avait été organisée quand Harry avait appris son rendez-vous avec Cornelius, et bien que les membres aient été prévenus à la dernière minute, il était pratiquement sûr que tous seraient présents.

Harry fit un sourire à Remus en passant devant lui, puis il alla s'installer près de ses amis et de ses cadets pour manger.

\- Que voulais Fudge ? s'enquit Neville.

\- Il voulait me parler de mon Duel avec Tom, mentit le Serpentard.

Sa réponse lui valut un regard sceptique Théo, mais le Lord Nott ne fit aucun commentaire. Harry s'en voulait de leur mentir ainsi, mais il n'avait pas le choix : hors de question de les mettre encore plus en danger en les mettant au courant des Horcruxes et du chassé-croisé que l'Ordre allait devoir affronter avant qu'il ne puisse s'occuper de Tom.

Le repas passa rapidement, et c'est à peine une heure après son retour du Ministère que l'adolescent se retrouva à gauche de Dumbledore pour un compte-rendu de son rendez-vous.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, Amelia, fit le Directeur après l'arrivée des derniers membres. Quelle a été la réaction de Cornelius ?

\- Horrifié, d'abord, commença Amelia. Rufus et Algerton ont dû lui expliquer ce qu'était un Horcruxe pendant qu'ils visionnaient le souvenir. Ils ont accepté le Serment et ont accepté de nous aider.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Maugrey.

\- Les Aurors vont être autorisés à autoriser des Sorts offensifs contre les Mangemorts, révéla Harry, provoquant des murmures étonnés. Et ils vont également être mis au courant de la Prophétie entre Voldemort et moi. Crooker a promis d'aider aussi, il va vous demander d'examiner les Horcruxes dans peu de temps, Professeur.

\- Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi ? demanda le Directeur de Poudlard.

\- Il pense qu'il serait capable de créer une sorte de détecteur pour trouver les autres, intervint Amelia. C'est pourquoi il a besoin d'examiner le Journal et la Bague.

\- Cornelius va également organiser un rendez-vous avec le Ministre Major, reprit le Serpentard. Il est même possible qu'un entretien soit organisé avec Sa Majesté.

\- Il nous contactera pour aller voir Major, ajouta Amelia en désignant le Directeur et elle-même.

Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes, puis conclue :

\- Que ce soit Cornelius, Rufus ou Algerton, ils sont tous d'accord sur le fait que l'Ordre et le Ministère vont devoir collaborer, dit-elle. Ils ne nous demanderont jamais la liste exacte des membres de l'Ordre, mais Harry et moi servirons de liaisons. Le but est de mettre fin à la Deuxième Guerre avant que l'on n'en vienne à un conflit généralisé, comme la dernière fois.

La plupart des membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent, d'accord avec ce qu'Amelia venait de dire. Mais elle n'avait pas fini :

\- Le Ministre s'est également engagé à soutenir Harry, ajouta-t-elle, ramenant l'attention sur ce dernier. Nous le savons tous maintenant, il n'a pas le choix de se battre, et ce contrairement à nous. Et il est hors de question qu'il se retrouve seul face à Voldemort. Il est celui qui aura à le vaincre, c'est une certitude, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il est responsable de l'état de Guerre et de ce qui arrive entre ici et le moment où il le vaincra – parce que je ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera.

L'ancienne Poufsouffle prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner vers le Serpentard :

\- Je vous promets également, Lord Potter-Black, que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider contre le sorcier qui se surnomme Lord Voldemort.

Le phrasé, qui se rapprochait presque d'une Promesse Magique, fit légèrement s'écarquiller les yeux d'Harry. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses Tuteurs, qui fixaient Amelia avec étonnement, avant de se tourner à nouveau vers la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Merci, Mrs Bones, dit-il, ému.

Un nouveau silence prit place dans la pièce, puis Dumbledore se racla la gorge, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

\- Je vais profiter du fait que nous soyons tous là pour vous dire que j'ai pu retrouver la personne que je cherchais, dit-il.

\- Le « quelqu'un » qui pourrait vous en dire plus sur les Horcruxes ? s'enquit Remus.

\- Exactement, acquiesça Dumbledore. Je pense qu'il serait bon d'aller le voir demain.

\- Et qui est cette personne ? demanda Augusta en haussant un sourcil, le mettant clairement au défi de ne pas répondre.

\- Horace Slughorn, révéla Dumbledore après quelques secondes.

\- Le vieux Slug' ? s'étonna Sirius.

\- Qui est cet homme ? demanda Harry.

Et il n'était pas le seul à se le demander : en effet, Bill, Charlie, Jeanne, Adrian et Sarah semblaient aussi perdus que lui, de même que Fleur.

\- C'est l'ancien Professeur de Potions, répondit Filius. Il a démissionné quelques jours après Halloween 1981. C'est lui que Severus a remplacé.

\- Il a été notre Professeur de Potions pendant notre scolarité, intervint Lily.

N'étant pas présente à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre, l'ancienne Lady Potter avait été mise au courant des Horcruxes de la même façon que le Ministre dans l'après-midi, en visionnant le souvenir d'Harry.

\- C'était un bon Professeur, mais il avait ses favoris, continua la rousse. Il organisait des soirées pour ses meilleurs élèves, et il se servait de ses connexions pour donner l'impression d'avoir de l'influence.

\- Et j'imagine que Tom a fait partie de ses protégés, supposa l'adolescent en se tournant vers Dumbledore.

Ce dernier acquiesça, lissant sa barbe quelques secondes avant de répondre :

\- En effet, dit-il. Je lui avais dit de se méfier de Tom, mais il ne m'a pas écouté. C'est lui qui l'a désigné Préfet puis Préfet-en-Chef. Et c'est vers lui qu'il s'est tourné pour avoir des renseignements sur les Horcruxes. Je l'ai déjà contacté à ce sujet après ta Deuxième Année, mais il m'a donné un faux souvenir.

\- Un faux souvenir ? répéta Minerva en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Un souvenir dans lequel Tom lui demande des informations sur les Horcruxes, mais Horace refuse de répondre, précisa Dumbledore.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'il en sait plus ? demanda Tonks.

\- Au moment de la disparition de Tom, il a fait certaines remarques qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille, comme disent les Moldus, expliqua le Président-Sorcier. Et le fait qu'il ait pratiquement disparu de la surface de la Terre après le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

\- Vous pensez qu'il se cache de Tom, comprit Remus.

\- C'est probable, acquiesça le Directeur. Et je sais qu'Horace ne me dira rien – pas si j'y vais seul, en tout cas.

\- Et comment pourrais-je aider ? s'enquit le Serpentard. Je ne le connais pas.

\- Mais lui te connaît, intervint de nouveau Lily. Tu es le Lord de deux Nobles et Anciennes Maisons, et tu es maintenant reconnu comme le Survivant. Il voudra t'avoir dans la poche.

\- Je lui souhaite bonne chance, railla le Serpentard avant de se tourner vers le Directeur. Je viendrais avec vous, Professeur. Mais il est hors de question que je joue à un jeu avec ce Slughorn : je ferais en sorte qu'il parle, que vous soyez d'accord ou non.

Dumbledore sembla vouloir protester, mais il n'en fit rien. Il semblait avoir compris qu'Harry ferait comme il l'entendait, qu'il soit d'accord ou non. Il acquiesça donc après quelques secondes.

\- Je pense qu'il est plus judicieux de ne pas transplaner dans le village où se trouve Horace, mais à une certaine distance, dit-il ensuite. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'il ait placé des Sorts pour le prévenir de l'arrivée de Sorciers près de lui. Surtout s'il se cache de Tom.

\- Il n'aura pas le temps de s'enfuir s'il ne nous sent pas arriver, approuva le jeune Lord.

\- Le village le plus proche se trouve à vingt minutes de marche, fit Dumbledore. J'espère que faire une balade à mes côtés ne te dérange pas, Harry.

\- Je pense que je devrais pouvoir survivre, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire. Mais évitez les propagandes pro-Gryffondor, je vous prie.

Dumbledore eut un reniflement amusé alors que Sirius ricanait ouvertement à ses côtés et que le sourire de Remus se faisait plus prononcer.

Le lendemain matin, Harry eut à peine le temps de finir son petit-déjeuner avant que Dumbledore n'arrive. Il put cependant jeter un œil à _La Gazette_ : comme l'avait promis Cornelius, il avait donné une conférence de presse pour révéler la nouvelle ligne de conduite des Aurors, principalement le fait qu'il n'avait plus pour consigne de ramener les Mangemorts vivants à tout prix et qu'ils pouvaient utiliser de tous les moyens pour arrêter les suivants de Tom. Le fait qu'ils avaient toujours interdictions de se servir des Impardonnables n'était pas précisé, ce qui était une bonne chose selon Harry. Cela éviterait que de jeunes idiots – qui ne se rendaient probablement pas compte de conséquences de leurs actes – ne rejoignent Tom maintenant qu'ils savaient ce qu'ils risquaient en le faisant. Parce que mourir de la main des Aurors faisait beaucoup plus peur que de se retrouver à Azkaban, encore plus maintenant que les Détraqueurs n'y étaient plus.

Il reposa rapidement le Journal quand Dumbledore arriva, et sans un mot, le Directeur le mena à la porte du Manoir, sortant du côté Moldu du Square Grimmaurd. C'est sur les marches du perron qu'il les fit transplaner.

\- Comment avez-vous pu le retrouver ? s'enquit le jeune Lord alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher.

\- Horace se cache, mais il a toujours du mal à ne pas rester en contact avec son cercle d'influence et certains de ses anciens protégés, répondit le Directeur. Évidemment, il a été plus prudent, mais j'ai pu retrouver sa trace en appelant à plusieurs faveurs.

Harry acquiesça, et ils continuèrent à marcher en silence. Certaines personnes les regardaient passer bizarrement, et il est vrai que la robe de sorcier violette à étoile bleue du Professeur Dumbledore ne passait pas inaperçue. Personne ne leur fit cependant aucune remarque.

Dix minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que le Directeur ouvre à nouveau la bouche :

\- Je voulais m'excuser, Harry, dit-il soudainement.

\- Vous excuser ? répéta l'adolescent sans comprendre.

\- De t'entraîner au milieu de cette Guerre, précisa Dumbledore. Je sais que la Prophétie te force à t'impliquer, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir à en faire autant. Amelia avait raison, hier. Tu restes un adolescent, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû mettre tout cela sur tes épaules. Et maintenant, avec les Horcruxes –

\- Professeur – Albus, le coupa doucement le Serpentard, s'arrêtant pour lui faire face. Vous avez en partie raison, la Prophétie m'oblige à prendre un rôle actif dans la Guerre. Mais vous avez également tort, en pensant que je ne le fais pas par choix. Si je l'avais voulu, Sirius et Remus m'auraient fait quitter le pays il y a des mois. Si je leur demandais aujourd'hui, je sais que l'on serait parti en quelques jours voir en quelques heures, et personne ne pourrait nous retrouver. Mais je ne vais pas fuir. Pas alors que ma famille et mes amis resteront dans ce pays. Prophétie ou non, je veux en finir avec Tom. Je ne le laisserai pas tuer des innocents sans rien faire, alors que je peux aider à l'arrêter.

Harry fit une pause, fixant Dumbledore quelques secondes avant de se détourner, reprenant son chemin pour rejoindre Slughorn. Le Directeur ne dit rien de sa tirade, recommençant à marcher à ses côtés en silence. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le village où se trouvait l'ancien Professeur de Potions.

\- Bienvenue dans le charmant village de Budleigh Babberton, fit le Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot en observant son environnement. D'après mes informations, Horace se trouve dans une des maisons les plus à l'extrémité du village.

Ils marchèrent encore cinq minutes avant d'arriver devant une maison tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. D'après le nom qu'Harry aperçut sur la boîte aux lettres, la maison en question appartenait à M. et Mrs Holmes, qui y vivaient avec leurs deux fils.

\- Ils se cachent dans des maisons Moldus vides, supposa l'étudiant à voix haute.

\- C'est ce que je pense, oui, acquiesça Dumbledore en ouvrant le portail. Horace a toujours connu un certain style de vie, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il choisisse des maisons aussi confortables.

En effet, ils se trouvaient dans un village plutôt luxueux, à en juger par les maisons présentes dans les alentours. Le Directeur finit par toquer à la porte, qui s'ouvrit à peine une minute plus tard.

Un homme d'une taille moyenne – mais dans la norme basse – leur ouvrit, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il aperçut Dumbledore.

\- Bonjour, Horace, fit aimablement ce dernier. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Bon, comme vous le voyez, je répète un peu ce qui a été dit pendant la Réunion de l'Ordre, mais il fallait que tout le monde ait les mêmes informations pour partir sur de bonnes bases :')

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords toujours pas ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, nous verrons donc la confrontation Harry/Horace ! Des pronostics sur la façon dont cela va se passer ? xD

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	5. Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Pims10, stormtrooper2, Aya31, Mel, Lia Potter, aussidagility, Kadi, Scherazade, Amy Potter, Oxytomire, Poussy, Lassa, Butterfly Fanfictions, lililou.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! :)

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! :D

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de la confrontation avec Slughorn, il te suffit de lire plus bas ;)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Il faudra me dire si la fameuse confrontation t'as fait rire ou non :P

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est des potentiels morts dans ce chapitre, j'avoue ne pas avoir encore décidé qui survivrait et qui ne survivrait pas, mais c'est sûr qu'il y aura des victimes, c'est la guerre après tout ! Et concernant le plan de Tom, tu en apprendras plus dans le prochain chapitre ! :')

 _Scherazade_ : Merci pour ta review ^^

 _Amy Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Daphnée, ne t'inquiète pas, on va la voir avant le retour à Poudlard ! Mais comme tu l'as dit, la priorité d'Harry est pour l'instant d'organiser le combat contre Voldemort et de faire en sorte que ses proches survivent !

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, j'avoue que le coup de la Reine Victoria Sorcière a étonné pas mal de monde, et c'était le but ! ^^ Par rapport à ce que tu m'as dit sur sa vie à Poudlard, n'oublie pas qu'elle n'était pas destinée à être Reine avant la mort de son oncle, qui n'avait pas d'Héritier, elle n'était donc "que" Princesse pendant sa scolarité ! Et même si je pense que la majorité des élèves la traitaient avec respect, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que quelques Sang-Pur haineux des Moldus lui en ait fait voir de toutes les couleurs... Pour ce qui est de l'apparition d'Elizabeth II dans les HPBL, je ne sais pas encore si je décrirai la réunion de Fudge avec elle, cela va dépendre de la façon dont avance l'histoire ;)

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de tes questions sur qui va mourir, j'avoue ne pas encore avoir décidé qui allait survivre, mais de toute façon, je ne te le spoilerai pas, il va falloir attendre pour le savoir xD

* * *

Voilà la suite, où Harry confronte Horace et trouve une alliée inattendue !

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre Quatre :

 _\- Bonjour, Horace, fit aimablement ce dernier. Pouvons-nous entrer ?_

\- Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvé ? demanda le Maître des Potions, choqué.

\- Veux-tu vraiment en discuter ici ? s'enquit le Directeur.

Slughorn sursauta presque au rappel, jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à droite et à gauche pour vérifier que personne ne les observait, puis il s'écarta pour les laisser entrer, verrouillant la porte derrière eux – et ce plusieurs fois.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? répéta-t-il ensuite, sans bouger de l'entrée.

\- J'ai mes sources, Horace, répondit vaguement Dumbledore avant de faire un signe de la main. Laisse-moi te présenter –

\- Harry Potter, le coupa l'ancien Professeur dans un murmure, ses yeux s'écarquillant en se posant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair visible sur son front.

Tout comme cela était le cas avec la cicatrice que Tristan avait sur le poignet, sa cicatrice au front était devenue le point de mire de nombreux regards depuis la révélation de son statut de Survivant. En effet, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que les gens comprennent que c'était le point d'impact du Sortilège de Mort que Voldemort lui avait lancé ce fameux soir d'Halloween.

Et bien qu'Harry déteste qu'on fixe maintenant son front ainsi, c'est autre chose qui l'énerva à cet instant.

\- C'est _Potter-Black-Lupin_ , rectifia-t-il sèchement. Ou Lord Potter-Black.

Le fait qu'il ait fait la paix avec Lily – en quelque sorte – ne signifiait pas qu'il abandonnait son nom de famille. Harry Potter avait disparu après le 31 octobre 1981, laissant la place au fils de Sirius et Remus, et cela lui convenait très bien.

Les yeux de Slughorn s'élargirent légèrement à la remontrance, mais il ne dit rien, se tournant à nouveau vers son ancien collègue.

\- Je ne te remercie pas, dit-il durement. Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, je vais devoir partir. Cette maison est tout à fait convenable, j'aurais aimé pouvoir rester ici encore quelque temps.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous devriez partir, intervint nonchalamment Harry. À moins que vous ayez peur que _quelqu'un d'autre_ ne vous cherche.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard rapide à son manque de subtilité, mais il n'intervint pas, lui laissant le contrôle de la situation.

L'ancien Professeur se figea quelques secondes, mais finit par répondre :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il d'une voix faible.

\- Vraiment ? fit semblant de s'étonner le jeune Lord. Donc Tom Jedusor n'est pas après vous ? Moi qui croyais qu'il vous cherchait pour être sûr que vous gardiez votre bouche _fermée_.

Cette fois-ci, le Maître des Potions ne put cacher son hoquet de surprise alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait de surprise. Il fixa ses deux « invités » une longue minute, puis soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- Vous savez, n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il.

\- Quoi ? questionna durement Harry. Que vous avez pratiquement offert l'immortalité à Voldemort ? Que vous lui avez dit que l'on pouvait créer plusieurs Horcruxes ? Que vous savez combien il en a créé ?

Au mot « Horcruxe », Slughorn eut un vertige, et seule la présence de Dumbledore fit qu'il ne se retrouva pas au sol. Le Directeur lança un regard mi-réprobateur à Harry avant de mener Horace pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Comment est-ce que…, commença Slughorn, mais il ne finit pas sa phrase.

Il déglutit péniblement, puis ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre :

\- Comment est-ce que vous savez ? demanda-t-il.

\- On le sait, c'est tout, fit Harry.

\- Te l'expliquer serait trop dangereux, explicita Dumbledore. Toutes les personnes qui en savent plus sont sous Serment, mais tu ne l'es pas.

\- Je peux prêter Serment, dit le Maître de Potions après quelques secondes de silence. Si vous promettez de me protéger. Je suis un homme mort si Tom me trouve.

\- Le seul moyen pour que tu sois le plus en sécurité est que tu reviennes à Poudlard, fit Albus. L'Ordre ne peut pas se permettre de te donner des gardes de corps.

\- Si je reviens à Poudlard sans raison, Tom comprendra que vous savez, répliqua Slughorn.

\- Alors redevenez Professeur de Potions, suggéra Harry en haussant les épaules.

\- J'ai besoin de Severus à Poudlard, contra le Directeur de l'École.

\- Faites de lui le Professeur de Défense, proposa le jeune Lord. Sirius a été notre seul Professeur compétent ses cinq dernières années, mais je pense que Rogue sera tout aussi doué. Et tout le monde sait qu'il demande à devenir Professeur de DCFM depuis des années.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil.

\- Comme Remus me l'a dit plusieurs fois, tout se sait, à Poudlard, répondit le futur Sixième Année en haussant les épaules. Et Rogue sera plus à même de nous préparer à ce qui nous attend – c'est un ancien Mangemort, après tout.

Cette information sembla étonner Slughorn, qui eut un hoquet de surprise. De nouveau, Dumbledore jeta un regard de reproche à Harry, qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Faites en sorte que ce soit dans le Serment, ordonna-t-il presque.

Il savait que Dumbledore aurait préféré une approche plus subtile, aurait préféré piéger Slughorn pour qu'il leur révèle ce qu'il savait des Horcruxes – et c'était presque à se demander comment le Directeur avait fait pour ne pas être réparti à Serpentard. Mais ce genre de manipulation prendrait sûrement plusieurs mois, et Harry n'avait pas le temps pour ça.

L'Héritier Lupin était conscient du fait que son côté Gryffondor – venant de son éducation par Sirius et Remus – ressortait dans ce genre de situation. Quand il était sous pression, il prenait des risques inconsidérés pour aider ceux qu'il aimait, la façon dont il avait pétrifié Blaise avant d'entrer dans la Chambre des Secrets pour secourir Ginny en était un parfait exemple.

Et quelle plus grande pression que d'être celui ayant à mettre fin à la vie d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres avec cinquante ans d'expérience de plus que lui ? Il était responsable de l'avenir du Monde Magique, et il n'avait _pas le temps_ pour la subtilité.

Sirius, Remus, l'Ordre et le Ministère voulaient l'aider, il le savait et en était reconnaissant – plus reconnaissant qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Mais au final, la tâche de mettre fin à la Deuxième Guerre, de préférence avant qu'elle ne commence réellement, revenait à Harry. Et il voulait en finir, le plus vite possible. Et si pour cela il devait se montrer plus dur que d'habitude et faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas dans d'autres circonstances, ainsi soit-il.

Le Halo de Magie entourant soudainement Slughorn le ramena au moment présent, et il secoua légèrement la tête alors que le Maître de Potions baissait sa Baguette, venant manifestement de prendre son Serment. Il jeta donc un coup d'œil au Professeur Dumbledore pour avoir les détails :

\- Promesse Magique de ne révéler à personne d'autre que nous deux ce qu'il sait des Horcruxes et des membres de l'Ordre, dit ce dernier. Cela protégera Severus et cela l'empêchera de révéler quoi que ce soit en cas d'attaque. Surtout s'il en apprend plus pendant son séjour à Poudlard.

Le jeune Lord acquiesça, se tournant vers son nouveau Professeur de Potions :

\- Combien d'Horcruxe Tom a-t-il créés ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Slughorn en déglutissant difficilement. Ou du moins, je n'en suis pas sûr. À l'époque où il m'a demandé ce qu'était un Horcruxe, il a évoqué un chiffre, mais je ne pense pas que –

\- Horace…, le coupa doucement Dumbledore. Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

\- Il voulait en créer sept, révéla le Maître des Potions, défait. Je ne pensais pas qu'il – à l'époque, je pensais qu'il était juste curieux ! Il a toujours été brillant, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il s'intéresse à ce genre de choses !

\- Pas étonnant qu'il s'intéresse à une forme de Magie tellement Noire qu'elle est enseignée aux Aurors ? s'étonna Harry. Pas étonnant qu'il vous demande comment devenir immortel ? Est-ce que vous êtes stupide, ou juste aveugle ?

\- Harry, le reprit de suite Dumbledore.

\- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, fit Slughorn, les épaules basses. Il n'était pas mauvais en entrant à Poudlard – personne n'est destiné à devenir un adepte de la Magie Noire à _onze ans_. Il s'est juste perdu en chemin.

\- Perdu en chemin, répéta le jeune Serpentard, incrédule. Vous parlez d'un _adolescent_ qui a libéré un Basilic dans Poudlard pour tuer les Nés-Moldus et qui a causé la mort de Myrtle Warren ! Si Tom a un jour été innocent, c'était il y a _très_ longtemps. Sûrement bien avant qu'il n'entre à Poudlard, que vous vouliez le croire ou non.

Slughorn ne répondit pas, secouant légèrement la tête. Il semblait vouloir croire que l'enfant et l'adolescent qu'il avait connu n'avait pas toujours été mauvais, et Harry pouvait le comprendre.

Sirius et Remus avaient eu plusieurs fois la même discussion sur Peter : alors que son Parrain voulait ne plus jamais parler de celui qui les avait trahis, il n'était pas rare que son autre Tuteur lui raconte certaines blagues des Maraudeurs dans lesquels l'Animagus Rat avait joué un rôle. Pour Remus, le fait que Peter ait mal tourné n'effaçait pas les années d'amitié et les souvenirs avant qu'il ne devienne un espion pour Voldemort au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Harry pouvait donc comprendre que Slughorn ne veuille pas croire au fait qu'un de ses élèves favoris avait dès le début eu des inclinaisons vers les Arts Sombres et la mégalomanie. Et de toute façon, que Slughorn pense que Voldemort aurait pu tourner autrement n'était pas important.

\- Vous dites qu'il voulait en créer sept, dit-il donc après quelques secondes. Cela correspond avec ce que l'on pensait. Le problème est que Tom n'est pas au courant pour moi – il pourrait en créer un autre pour arriver au chiffre qu'il voulait.

\- Pour vous ? répéta Slughorn, horrifié. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes –

\- J'en étais un, accepta de révéler Harry. Il a été détruit quand Tom m'a lancé le Sortilège de Mort au Ministère, il y a deux semaines. Et s'il essaye de me tuer avec autant d'acharnement, c'est qu'il n'était pas au courant. J'en ai détruit un autre en Deuxième Année, et le Professeur Dumbledore en a un en sa possession. Il nous en reste quatre minimums à trouver et détruire.

En prononçant cette phrase, la réelle difficulté de la tâche sembla s'abattre sur ses épaules. Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de rester positif : oui, trouver quatre Horcruxes semblait impossible, surtout s'il voulait en finir avec Voldemort en peu de temps. Mais il avait déjà détruit un Horcruxe seul et avait amené à la découverte d'un deuxième. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter, il n'en avait pas le droit. Pas alors que tant de personnes comptaient sur lui.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il rouvrit les yeux. Au même moment, une alarme se déclencha dans la maison.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il au Maître des Potions.

\- L'alarme pour me prévenir de transplanage, répondit ce dernier en se relevant.

\- Des Mangemorts, souffla Harry. Pouvez-vous savoir combien ils sont ?

\- Trois, fit Slughorn après avoir jeté un sort de détection.

\- On doit partir, intervint Dumbledore. Tout de suite.

\- On ne peut pas, le contredit Slughorn. J'ai installé des Sortilège Anti-Transplanage et Anti-Portoloin sur la maison. Les enlever prendrait trop de temps. Le seul moyen de partir est de passer par les Mangemorts.

\- Il ne faut pas que Tom apprenne notre présence ici, dit de suite Harry. S'il comprend que l'on est au courant pour les Horcruxes, gagner cette Guerre deviendra impossible.

\- Nous pouvons leur effacer la mémoire, suggéra le Directeur.

\- Non, refusa de suite le jeune Lord. Nous avons l'occasion de faire perdre trois Mangemorts à Tom, il faut en profiter.

\- Harry –

\- Non, répéta l'adolescent avec force. Je sais que vous n'aimez pas attaquer d'autres Sorciers, même les Mangemorts. Mais nous sommes en Guerre. Voldemort a de plus en plus de partisans, il faut faire en sorte de ne pas laisser son armée devenir trop grande, sinon on n'aura plus aucune chance, que l'on trouve les Horcruxes ou non !

\- Je pense que M. Potter-Black-Lupin à raison, intervint Slughorn, bien qu'avec réluctance. On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser le rejoindre. Une deuxième Guerre approche, Albus, ce n'est pas le moment de se montrer vertueux.

Le Directeur de Poudlard soupira un instant en fermant les yeux, mais il finit par acquiescer. Et heureusement, parce que quelques secondes plus tard, la porte d'entrée explosait. Sans réfléchir, le Serpentard se jeta un Sortilège de Désillusion, juste avant que les Mangemorts ne soient en vue.

Son sort d'Expulsion fut lancé dès qu'ils apparurent, envoyant l'un d'eux contre le mur, un lourd « crack » leur faisant comprendre que sa nuque n'avait pas supporté le choc. Le deuxième succomba au Sortilège de Lacération de Slughorn et Dumbledore stupéfixa le troisième, laissant Harry le mettre hors d'état de nuire avec un Sortilège d'Hémorragie.

\- Il faut qu'on y aille, dit ensuite l'adolescent en se rendant à nouveau visible. Avant que les Moldus n'appellent les autorités.

\- Tu as raison, approuva Dumbledore.

Il fallut dix minutes à Slughorn pour préparer ses affaires et ils entendirent les sirènes de la police au moment où ils sortaient, désillusionnés tous les trois.

Ils se rendirent dans une ruelle proche, puis transplanèrent, atterrissant en face du Manoir Black.

\- Il est temps que tu rentres, Harry, fit Dumbledore. Je vais accompagner Horace à Poudlard. Dis à Sirius que je viendrais ce soir ou demain pour voir l'Ordre.

L'adolescent acquiesça, n'attendant pas pour se diriger vers chez lui. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans le Manoir que Sirius l'interceptait.

\- Ça tombe bien que tu sois rentré, on doit parler, dit-il en mettant son bras autour de ses épaules. Je viens de recevoir un courrier… Rien de grave, mais ça concerne la Maison Black.

\- Je te suis, accepta de suite l'adolescent.

Son Parrain le mena vers le Bureau, où il eut la surprise de trouver sa Tante Meda et sa cousine Dora.

\- Un problème ? s'inquiéta-t-il de suite. Oncle Ted va bien ?

\- Ton Oncle va très bien, le rassura de suite sa Tante. Mais nous devons discuter.

Harry réalisa soudainement la raison de l'absence de Remus et de Ted : Sirius lui avait dit avoir reçu une lettre concernant la Maison Black, et toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce étaient des membres des Black par le _Sang_. Le courrier en question devait donc être important.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il donc, prenant place en bout de table.

\- J'ai reçu un mot de Narcissa, ce matin, lui révéla son Parrain. Elle demande la protection de la Maison Black. Elle accepte que son mariage avec Lucius soit dissout et elle n'est également pas contre le fait de faire la Promesse Magique de ne jamais trahir la Maison Black.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry. Dit-elle pourquoi ?

\- Selon elle, Draco a pris la place de Lucius chez les Mangemorts avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, répondit le Régent Black.

Le fait que son camarade de Serpentard soit devenu Mangemort n'étonna pas Harry, même en considérant son jeune âge. Les opinions de Draco sur les personnes qu'il considérait comme « Impur » n'étaient plus un secret.

\- Elle ne veut rien à voir à faire avec Voldemort, continua Sirius. Elle promet n'avoir jamais pris la Marque des Ténèbres et elle jure également de nous dire tout ce qu'elle sait sur les actions de Voldemort – ce dernier résiderait au Manoir Malfoy, d'ailleurs.

\- Je vois…, fit le jeune Lord après quelques secondes.

Il comprenait donc cette réunion de famille : décider de réintégrer Narcissa dans la Maison Black n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre seul. Ce qui était une bonne chose, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas assez sa « Tante » pour pouvoir savoir quoi faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? demanda-t-il à Sirius et Andromeda. Vous avez grandi avec elle, vous la connaissez certainement beaucoup mieux que moi.

Les deux Black échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Harry.

\- Narcissa aime Lucius, commença Sirius. Du moins, c'était le cas le jour de son mariage. Mais elle n'a jamais été une fanatique, contrairement à Bellatrix.

\- Elle croit en la pureté du Sang, ajouta Meda. Mais elle ne voit pas l'utilité de tuer les Moldus et Nés-Moldus. Tout ce qu'elle veut, c'est être en paix et que les Traditions Sorcières soit conservées. Mais elle est n'est pas bête : si elle rencontre un Nés-Moldus avec du potentiel ou avec les bons contacts, comme Hermione par exemple, elle ne fera aucun commentaire.

\- C'est la même chose pour les Sang-Mêlé, j'imagine, supposa l'adolescent.

\- Et elle respecte la Famille, ajouta la sœur de l'épouse Malfoy. Tu es un Sang-Mêlé, mais tu es Lord Black. Elle fera en sorte de rester dans tes bonnes grâces.

Et en effet, autant Lucius et Draco n'avaient jamais caché son dégoût à son égard, Narcissa n'avait jamais été autre chose que courtoise à son égard.

\- Nous prendrons nos précautions, mais je pense qu'il faudrait la rencontrer, décida-t-il donc, et il ne rata pas le soulagement dans les yeux de sa Tante.

\- J'imagine qu'elle a proposé un rendez-vous dans sa lettre ? s'enquit Dora, intervenant pour la première fois dans la conversation.

\- Cet après-midi, répondit l'ancien Maraudeur. Elle a l'air pressée.

\- On le serait aussi, je pense, fit la jeune femme. Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

\- Tu veux venir ? s'étonna Harry.

\- Évidemment, répondit l'Auror. D'ailleurs, on devrait peut-être n'y aller que tous les deux. Il n'y a aucun passif entre Narcissa et nous.

Sirius voulut protester, mais Andromeda mit une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

\- Nymphadora a raison, dit-elle, faisant grimacer sa fille à l'usage de son prénom complet. Harry est Lord Black, Sirius, on ne peut pas le faire à sa place. Et Dora sera là pour le protéger.

\- Compte sur moi, Sirius, rien ne lui arrivera, approuva sa cousine.

Harry était tenté de lever les yeux au ciel et de leur rappeler qu'il avait survécu à quatre rencontres avec Voldemort, mais il savait que son Parrain s'inquiétait, alors il ne dit rien.

\- À quelle heure ? demanda-t-il donc à la place.

\- Pour 16 heures, à _L'Hippogriffe Doré_ , lui dit l'ancien Lord Black.

\- J'imagine qu'elle ne payera pas l'addition, railla Harry, faisant renifler sa cousine.

En effet, _L'Hippogriffe Doré_ était le restaurant le plus luxueux du Chemin de Traverse. Seules les Familles les plus fortunées pouvaient se permettre d'y manger – ou même d'y prendre le thé. L'avantage était que le restaurant possédait plusieurs salles privées, ce qui leur assurerait une rencontre dans la discrétion.

\- On y sera, dit-il en hochant la tête.

\- Je ferais une réservation, fit Sirius, ayant manifestement lui aussi pensé aux possibilités d'intimité.

L'adolescent lui fit un sourire, puis se leva et sortit du Bureau, suivit des quatre autres.

\- Le déjeuner sera prêt dans une heure, précisa son Tuteur en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Harry acquiesça, se dirigeant vers le salon pour retrouver Neville et les autres. Ses amis étaient installés dans un coin de la pièce, plusieurs livres empilés près d'eux.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous commencez déjà à réviser, plaisanta-t-il en s'installant près d'eux.

\- Tu me vois travailler pendant les vacances ? railla Tristan avec un mince sourire.

Cela fit renifler son aîné.

\- On cherche des sorts qui pourraient nous être utiles pour nos séances de l'année prochaine, expliqua Théo. Sirius et Remus nous ont autorisés à regarder dans la Bibliothèque des Black, il y a quelques bons livres de défense.

\- Quelques bons livres ? s'étrangla presque Hermione. Ils sont géniaux, tu veux dire !

\- Hermione, pour toi, tous les livres sont géniaux, se moqua gentiment Ron, se prenant un regard noir de la Préfète en retour.

Harry secoua la tête devant leur chamaillerie, puis il attrapa à son tour un livre pour faire des recherches. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Neville se tourna vers lui.

\- Où étais-tu ce matin ? demanda-t-il. Et qu'est-ce que Dumbledore te voulait ?

\- Il avait besoin de moi pour quelque chose, répondit l'Héritier Lupin, essayant de rester le plus vague possible. Et ensuite, Sirius a voulu me voir.

\- Un souci ? s'enquit de suite le Lord Nott.

\- Rien de grave, rassura Harry. Mais il semblerait que la mère de Malfoy veuille revenir dans la Maison Black. Je dois aller la voir cet après-midi pour arranger tout ça.

\- Seul ? demanda de suite le Préfet de Gryffondor.

\- Avec Dora, précisa le Serpentard. À nous deux, on devrait pouvoir se défendre si quelque chose arrive. Mais ça m'étonnerait. Tom a d'autres choses à faire, je pense.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Neville.

Mais cela n'empêcha pas ses amis d'échanger des regards inquiets. Harry ne poussa pas le sujet, sachant que tous ses commentaires seraient ignorés.

\- Et avec l'Ordre, comment ça avance ? lui demanda Tristan.

\- Ça avance, dit-il sans rien révéler.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être développer, insista son cadet.

\- Je ne peux pas, réfuta le Serpentard. Tous les membres de l'Ordre sont sous Serment. Je ne peux rien dire.

Ce n'était pas _exactement_ vrai. L'Ordre était en effet sous Serment, mais cela ne concernait que les Horcruxes. Mais Harry avait décidé de ne pas mêler ses amis au combat plus que nécessaire. S'ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre à leurs questions sous peine de perdre sa Magie, ils en poseraient sûrement moins.

\- Dommage que Dumbledore n'ait pas eu cette idée pendant la Première Guerre, siffla la cadette Potter, pensant manifestement à la trahison du quatrième Maraudeur.

\- Ce n'est pas l'idée de Dumbledore, précisa Luna. C'est celle d'Harry.

La Serdaigle jeta un coup d'œil à son ami, manifestement consciente du fait que le jeune Lord pourrait leur en dire plus, mais choisissait de ne pas le faire. Elle ne le dit cependant pas aux autres, ce pour quoi il était reconnaissant.

La fin de matinée et le début d'après-midi passèrent rapidement, et à 15 heures 50, l'adolescent se trouvait devant la Cheminée avec Dora, prêt à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu dis à Narcissa, Harry, lui conseilla Sirius. Évitons de lui donner des informations trop importantes avant qu'elle n'ait prêté Serment.

\- Compris, acquiesça le jeune Lord en prenant de la poudre de Cheminette. On doit y aller.

\- Dora, je t'adore, mais s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit –

\- Tu auras ma tête sur un plateau, je sais, plaisanta l'Auror avec un mince sourire, avant de redevenir sérieuse. Je te promets que s'il y a une attaque, je le protégerai. Je mourrais pour lui, Sirius, tu le sais.

Le Régent Black fixa sa cousine pendant un long moment, puis il acquiesça. Sa main rejoignit celle de Remus, essayant manifestement de ne pas arrêter son pupille. Parce que même si les choses avaient été calmes depuis la Bataille du Ministère et qu'aucune attaque de Mangemorts n'avait eu lieu, il était possible que Voldemort décide de se montrer s'il apprenait qu'Harry était hors du Manoir Black.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Sirius, rassura-t-il une dernière fois avant de jeter la Poudre de Cheminette dans l'âtre. _Chemin de Traverse !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans la rue commerçante Sorcière. Dora arriva juste après lui, et ils prirent la direction du restaurant. Malgré l'annonce du retour de Voldemort, la rue était tout de même bien remplie, et l'adolescent put voir que c'était le magasin de Fred et George, _Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_ , qui attirait le plus de monde.

Se promettant intérieurement d'y passer avant de rentrer au Manoir, il reprit son chemin vers leur lieu de rendez-vous. Les yeux de l'employée d'accueil s'écarquillèrent quand elle le reconnut, mais elle réussit à ne pas fixer son front et à lui sourire.

\- Bienvenue à _L'Hippogriffe Doré_ , Lord Potter-Black, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Nous avons fait une réservation pour une salle, au nom de Black, dit-il.

\- En effet, je la vois, fit la jeune femme après avoir vérifié son registre. Ma collègue va vous y emmener.

\- Merci, lui dit Harry avant de suivre l'autre employée.

La salle en question comportait une table dressée pour trois et décorée de façon luxueuse. L'employée les aida à s'installer, tirant leurs chaises pour eux puis elle leur passa la carte du restaurant.

\- Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Du thé, s'il vous plaît, pour trois personnes, commanda Harry. C'est tout ce que nous prendrons.

Il lui repassa les cartes alors que la jeune femme acquiesçait, sortant sans un mot de plus.

\- Je ne suis jamais venu ici, souffla Dora en regardant la décoration, l'air impressionné. Même si Maman a été réintégrée dans la Maison Black et a accès à plus d'argent, elle n'aime pas ce genre d'endroits.

En effet, Andromeda, qui avait été exclue de la Maison Black l'année où elle s'était enfuie pour pouvoir se marier avec Ted, y avait été réintégrée le plus vite possible par Sirius. Il avait dû attendre que les deux parents d'Andromeda soit décédés, une règle stupide mais qui ne pouvait être contournée, mais cela avait permis à la Tante et l'Oncle d'Harry d'avoir accès à la part de la Fortune des Black leur revenant de droit, leur permettant d'élever Nymph' sans contraintes financières.

\- Elle y a sans doute été trop traînée quand elle était plus jeune, supposa le Serpentard. Et je peux la comprendre : la cuisine est bonne, mais elle l'est tout autant dans un restaurant moins luxueux.

La porte se rouvrit, laissant passer leur serveuse, un plateau de thé dans les bras. Elle était suivie de Narcissa, qui avait un sac sur l'épaule et qui haussa un sourcil d'étonnement en les voyant – elle s'attendait sûrement à rencontrer Sirius, voire sa sœur. Elle laissa la serveuse l'aider à s'installer puis lui servir son thé, ne prenant la parole qu'à partir du moment où ils se retrouvèrent entre eux.

\- Milord, dit-elle en direction d'Harry avec un signe de tête, avant de se tourner vers Dora. Ma nièce.

\- Tante Narcissa, lui retourna la fille d'Andromeda.

\- Mrs Malfoy, fit Harry.

Le nom de son mari la fit légèrement grimacer, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaires, attendant qu'Harry poursuive :

\- J'ai été informé de votre demande de réintégrer totalement la Maison Black et de dissoudre votre mariage avec Lucius, dit-il. Comme dit dans votre lettre, un Serment Magique de ne jamais trahir la Maison Black vous sera demandé. Et vous serez également interrogée sur ce que vous savez des actions et des plans de Voldemort.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit-elle en prenant une gorgée de thé.

\- J'ai cependant une question, intervint de nouveau le jeune Lord.

L'épouse de Lucius ne fit qu'hausser un sourcil, l'invitant à continuer.

\- Qu'en est-il de Draco ?

Un flash de douleur passa dans les yeux de Narcissa à l'entente du prénom de son fils, et elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

\- J'aime mon fils. Mais il a fait ses choix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas eu à lui demander de prendre la place de son père dans ses rangs, il s'est proposé de lui-même. J'ai passé quatorze ans à essayer de conserver la réputation de la Maison Malfoy et à faire que Draco ne devienne pas un mini-Lucius, je sais maintenant que c'était inutile. Il est temps pour moi de revenir au sein de la Maison Black.

\- Tu n'es donc pas d'accord avec ce que fait Voldemort, intervint Dora.

\- Pas dans la forme, non, répondit la Lady sans trembler au nom du Mage Noir. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que les Nés-Moldus devraient suivre nos Traditions et ne pas vouloir nous imposer les leurs. Mais je ne suis pas pour le fait de les tuer. Et je trouve très hypocrite qu'un Sang-Mêlé se place comme le champion des Sang-Pur. J'en ai fait part à Lucius plusieurs fois, mais… Il est très loyal au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bellatrix l'était aussi, et sa loyauté l'a tué.

\- En fait, c'était moi, révéla abruptement l'adolescent, choquant Narcissa. Mais elle venait d'essayer de tuer Sirius, je pense donc que c'était bien mérité.

Il fit une pause, son regard se posant sur le sac que Narcissa avait posé à côté de sa chaise.

\- J'imagine que toutes vos affaires sont là, dit-il.

\- Tout ce que j'ai pu prendre sans que cela paraisse suspect, oui, acquiesça la future ex-Malfoy.

\- C'est bien, approuva Harry. Je vous propose donc de nous rendre à Gringott's pour dissoudre votre mariage avec Lucius et vous reconnaître en tant que Fille de la Maison Black. Ensuite, nous nous rendrons au Manoir, où vous prêterez un Serment de loyauté.

\- J'accepte, répondit Narcissa, l'air décidé.

Ils finirent rapidement leur thé, l'Héritier Lupin paya, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la Banque.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, dissoudre un mariage n'avait rien de compliqué. Il fallait juste la signature d'un des deux Chef de Famille, dans ce cas-là celui de Narcissa, ce qui déclenchait la procédure et enclenchait la récupération des dommages et intérêts spécifiés dans le contrat et de la dot que les Black avaient versé à la Famille Malfoy au moment des noces.

Les Malfoy se retrouvaient donc maintenant quelques milliers de Gallions moins riches, Gallions qui allaient se retrouver dans la Voute Black.

\- Vous voilà redevenue Narcissa Black, fit le Gobelin en charge des comptes Black une fois la procédure finie. Le Chef de la Famille Malfoy sera informé sous dix jours.

\- Bon retour dans la Maison Black, souhaita doucement Harry, un sourire aux lèvres.

Narcissa ne savait sûrement pas grand-chose des plans de Voldemort, mais l'ayant accueilli dans son Manoir depuis probablement plusieurs mois, elle devait être un minimum au courant.

Tom perdait un Partisan, et les Black récupéraient un membre de leur Famille.

Pour Harry, c'était une victoire.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Que pensez-vous de la conversation avec Horace ? Et du retournement de veste de Narcissa ?

Je pense que le chapitre est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


	6. Narcissa Black

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Pims10, EldaThren, stormtrooper2, Aya31, Lililou, Laetitia-chan, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Oxytomire, aussidagility, astaroth671, lassa, Kadi, .

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ;)

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Lucius ne va pas rigoler encore longtemps, mais tu comprendras pourquoi dans ce chapitre... ^^

 _Astaroth671_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, le fait que Narcissa revienne dans la Maison Black ne change rien pour Draco, surtout qu'il est déjà le Lord Malfoy depuis ses 15 ans, c'est-à-dire un peu plus d'un mois avant qu'Harry devienne Lord Potter-Black !

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, tu en découvriras plus dans ce chapitre ! Concernant ton envie de voir la Reine Élizabeth II, cela va dépendre de la façon dont les chapitres avancent, je ne sais pas si on la "verra" ou si on n'aura qu'un résumé de sa réunion avec Fudge, le PM et les autres :')

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Concernant Draco, tu en apprendras plus dans ce chapitre ! Pour ce qui est du "triangle amoureux", il n'y en a pas vraiment, dans le sens où Hermione et Tristan sont quasi officiellement ensemble depuis l'histoire des Patronus... Et désolée, mais le Dramione et moi on ne s'entend pas xD Et pour répondre à ta dernière question : oui, je vais bien, c'est gentil de demander ! Écrire la même fic depuis quatre ans n'est pas facile, et j'ai moins de temps en ce moment, mais je gère ;)

* * *

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, où l'Ordre en apprend plus sur les plans de Voldemort !

Enjoy ! o/

* * *

Chapitre Cinq :

Comme Harry se l'était promis, il décida de passer voir les Jumeaux Weasley en sortant de Gringott's :

\- Ramène Narcissa au Manoir, dit-il donc à sa cousine en lui passant le papier sur lequel Remus avait écrit l'adresse du QG, pour que l'ancienne épouse Malfoy puisse pénétrer le Fidelitas. J'ai encore une course à faire.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit sa cousine, n'ayant clairement pas envie de le laisser seul.

Le jeune Lord lui désigna la boutique des Jumeaux du menton.

\- Je rentrerai en cheminée, dit-il. Dit à Sirius que je serai là pour dîner. J'ai mon miroir s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, mais cela m'étonnerait que j'en aie besoin aujourd'hui.

\- Je viens avec toi, décida Dora. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, Harry.

\- Je sais me défendre, merci bien, lui rappela l'adolescent, légèrement vexé.

\- Là n'est pas la question, et tu le sais, répondit doucement la jeune Auror, le visage sérieux. Harry, s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit alors que j'aurais dû être là pour te protéger, Sirius ne me le pardonnera jamais. _Je_ ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir.

Le visage du Serpentard s'adoucit, et il acquiesça. Bien qu'il en ait assez qu'on le protège comme s'il ne savait pas se défendre, et ce alors qu'il avait prouvé plusieurs fois le contraire, il pouvait comprendre sa cousine. Si les rôles étaient inversés, il ne la quitterait pas des yeux.

\- On va faire un détour avant de rentrer, Tante Narcissa, dit-elle ensuite à l'ancienne Malfoy en prenant la direction de la Boutique Weasley.

Cette dernière acquiesça sans rien dire, se contentant de les suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au magasin de Fred et George, ces derniers les repérant dès qu'ils mirent un pied dans leur boutique.

\- Harry ! Tonks ! les salua George avec un sourire.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement quand il repéra la mère de Draco, mais il lui fit un signe de tête avec un sourire de politesse, sans rien dire de plus.

\- Venu voir notre bébé ? demanda-t-il ensuite au jeune Lord, clairement heureux qu'il soit venu.

\- Que veux-tu, je dois bien surveiller mes investissements, plaisanta le Fourchelang.

\- Investissement ? répéta Dora. Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui les as aidés à démarrer ? Tu sais que tout le monde se demande où ils ont trouvés l'argent ?

\- Et cela restera comme ça, intervint Fred en les rejoignant. De toute façon, Harry possède une partie de la boutique avec nous, il est notre partenaire.

En effet, comme l'avaient annoncé les Jumeaux à son Quinzième Anniversaire, il lui avait fait cadeau d'un certain pourcentage de leur boutique. Et comme se l'était promis Harry, il avait fait en sorte de baisser sa part à 10 % au lieu des 33 % que les Jumeaux voulaient lui donner au départ.

\- Partenaire purement financier, rappela le futur Sixième Année. Je n'y connais rien en création de Farces et Attrapes, je ne sers qu'à fournir les Gallions.

Sa réponse fit lever les yeux au ciel aux deux anciens Gryffondor, mais ils ne répondirent pas.

\- En tout cas, on a hâte de savoir ce que tu en penses, Ry, reprit Fred. Fais un tour, et si tu as des suggestions, n'hésite pas !

Le Serpentard secoua la tête, mais fit ce qu'on lui dit. Il connaissait déjà une bonne partie des produits – les Oreilles à Rallonge, les Boîtes à Flemmes, Plumes en tout genre et les Baguettes Farceuses avaient été testées sur la population Poudlardienne – mais il remarqua aussi beaucoup de nouveautés, preuve de la productivité et de l'inventivité des deux Weasley.

Les Télescopes Frappeurs, Marécage Portable et Chaudron Farceur semblaient faire fureur auprès des jeunes – à tel point qu'Harry en plaindrait presque Slughorn pour ce qui allait lui arriver en cours de Potions. Les Boîtes à Flemmes et Baguettes avaient prouvés leur efficacité et étaient maintenant considérées comme une valeur sûre par les élèves, beaucoup en achetant sans même hésiter.

C'est en voyant le slogan du Pousse-Rikiki (« _Vous avez peur de Vous-Savez-Qui ? Craignez plutôt POUSSE-RIKIKI, le constipateur magique qui vous prend aux tripes !_ ») et les Marques des Ténèbres comestibles qu'il comprit avoir fait le bon choix en leur donnant l'argent du Tournoi : en effet, quoi de mieux pour réduire la terreur infligée par Voldemort que de le ridiculiser auprès de la population générale ? Il se doutait que cela représentait un risque, mais il était aussi pratiquement sûr que les Jumeaux avaient protégé au mieux leur magasin – ils n'étaient pas stupides.

Ce fut une autre section qui fit s'arrêter Harry : au milieu du mur de gauche se trouvaient des Chapeaux, Capes et Gants de Protection, de même que de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou et des Leurres Explosifs. Et au-dessus se trouvait un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire « _Surprenez les Mangemorts, équipez-vous pour vous défendre !_ ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? s'enquit George en arrivant derrière lui. Ce sont tes cours qui nous ont donné l'idée : tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que les Sortilèges les plus simples pourraient sauver des vies, alors on a décidé de créer tout ça. Les vêtements n'arrêtent que les Sorts Mineurs, mais on s'est dit que c'était mieux que rien.

\- C'est brillant, tu veux dire ! s'exclama le jeune Lord. Vous devriez en parler avec Amelia, les Aurors pourraient être intéressés, je pense.

\- Je pensais que les Aurors avaient déjà des Capes de Protections ? s'étonna le roux. Daphnée vous en a offert une pour Noël, non ?

\- Elles ne sont données qu'aux Aurors en mission, nuança Harry. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment Daph' a pu en avoir. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Ces Capes pourraient servir à d'autres personnes – Amelia, Scrimgeour, Fudge et les autres Chefs de Départements. Y compris votre père. Et la Poudre et les Leurres pourraient les aider à faire diversion en cas d'attaque ! Il faut vraiment que vous lui en parliez ! Parce que sans même parler de sauver des vies, cela représente un marché financier important – imagine que tous les membres importants du Ministère ou même du Magenmagot portent une de vos inventions ? Tu te rends compte des sommes en jeu ?

La réalisation se fit bientôt pour George, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Et autant Harry s'en voulait de se faire de l'argent sur des innocents voulant se protéger, autant il fallait penser à l'après-Guerre – parce qu'il s'assurerait qu'il y en ait un, coûte que coûte.

\- Parlez-en à Amelia ce soir, on devrait avoir une réunion, dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

Les Jumeaux Weasley avaient, après avoir quitté Poudlard, demandé au Professeur Dumbledore d'intégrer l'Ordre. Cela n'avait pas plu à leur mère, mais les deux étant majeurs, Molly n'avait rien pu faire. Ils participaient depuis aux Réunions et étaient donc au courant pour les Horcruxes et la Prophétie, ayant prêtés Serment le même jour que Lily.

La famille Weasley habitait toujours au Manoir Black, du moins pendant les vacances. D'après ce que l'adolescent avait compris, Arthur et Molly ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que leurs enfants soient attaqués à cause de leurs liens avec Dumbledore et les Potter et préféraient donc la protection offerte par le QG. Ils résidaient au Terrier quand les plus jeunes étaient à Poudlard. Bill avait cependant exigé de revoir les protections avec ses collègues, ce que ses parents avaient accepté, même si Harry avait l'impression qu'ils n'avaient pas réellement eu le choix.

En plus de la famille de Ginny, le Manoir accueillait les Potter, les Londubat, les Lovegood et les Bones à temps plein, sans parler de tous les membres qui restaient souvent la nuit en rentrant de mission ou après une réunion. Le QG était donc presque surpeuplé, mais heureusement, ils avaient de la place. Cela faisait également plaisir à Dobby et Kreattur de s'occuper d'autant de monde, et à Molly de pouvoir nourrir les plus jeunes le plus possible.

Dora, Narcissa et Harry restèrent dans la boutique pendant encore une dizaine de minutes avant de décider de rentrer. George les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, claquant une bourrade sur l'épaule du Fourchelang avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

\- Si tu as encore ce genre de bonnes idées, n'hésite pas à revenir ! dit-il. À tout à l'heure !

Le jeune Lord secoua la tête avec un sourire, ils dirent au revoir aux Jumeaux puis sortirent, prenant la direction de la ruelle la plus proche. Dora plaça une main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne épouse Malfoy, l'autre sur le bras de son cousin, puis transplana.

Ils se retrouvèrent en face du Manoir, Nymph' faisant passer le bout de papier qu'Harry lui avait donné plus tôt à Narcissa.

\- Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix est au Manoir Black, 12 Square Grimmaurd, lut-elle à voix haute, faisant apparaître le Manoir sur le trottoir d'en face. Fidelitas… Bien pensé.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit quelques secondes avant qu'Harry ne touche la poignée.

\- C'est maintenant que vous rentrez ?! tonna presque son Parrain.

\- On est passé voir les Jumeaux, expliqua Harry, se retenant au dernier moment de lever les yeux au ciel. Si tu t'inquiétais, tu aurais pu m'appeler par le Miroir.

\- Je ne m'inquiétais pas, nia farouchement l'ancien Gryffondor.

\- Je t'ai connu meilleur menteur, cousin, intervint Narcissa avec un sourire.

Le regard de l'ancien Lord se posa sur la mère de Draco, qui resta impassible. Puis un mince sourire prit place sur le visage du père d'Harry.

\- Bon retour à la maison, Cissy, dit-il doucement.

\- Merci, Siri, répondit cette dernière en souriant plus franchement.

\- Allez venez, le dîner va bientôt être prêt, fit le Maître de Maison en refermant la porte derrière eux. Une réunion est prévue après. Nous nous occuperons du Serment à ce moment-là.

L'ancienne Lady Malfoy acquiesça, observant le Manoir, essayant manifestement de repérer ce qui avait changé. Ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, là où tous les autres étaient déjà installés. De nombreux sourcils se levèrent à la vue de Narcissa, et Harry se prépara à la remarque qui allait forcément suivre. Et sans surprise, ce fut Maugrey qui intervint :

\- On peut savoir ce qu'elle fait là ?! demanda-t-il en se levant, les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle venue.

\- _Elle_ est chez elle, répliqua le jeune Lord Black en fronçant les sourcils. Tante Narcissa a envoyé une lettre à Sirius pour obtenir la protection de la Maison Black contre Voldemort. Nous sommes allés à Gringott's pour dissoudre son mariage avec Lucius.

\- Et tu lui fais confiance ? s'étrangla l'ancien Auror. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas Voldemort qui l'a envoyé ? C'est sûrement un piège !

\- Peut-être, reconnut l'adolescent. Mais en tant que Chef de Famille, je ne peux pas dire non quand un membre de la Maison Black me demande ce genre de choses. De plus, Narcissa a accepté de prêter un Serment de loyauté aux Black et de nous révéler tout ce qu'elle sait des plans de Tom. Nous en rediscuterons en réunion ce soir.

Fol-Œil ne semblait toujours pas content, affrontant Harry du regard. Ce dernier ne baissa pas les yeux, attendant que le vieil homme cède. Ce qu'il fit après de longues secondes. Avec un dernier regard noir en direction de l'ancienne épouse Malfoy, il se rassit, n'essayant pas de cacher son grognement mécontent.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit Harry en s'adressant à l'ensemble des personnes présentes, je vous demanderai de ne pas appeler Narcissa « Mrs Malfoy » ou tout autre nom l'associant avec Lucius. Elle est de nouveau Narcissa Black depuis une heure, et elle le restera. Si vous ne pouvez pas démontrer ce minimum de politesse, je préférerais que vous ne lui parliez tout simplement pas.

De nombreux sourcils se froncèrent, et le Serpentard se doutait qu'il allait s'attirer des ennemis en acceptant Narcissa ainsi. En réalité, Harry se méfiait, et il attendait le Serment pour être sûr qu'il pouvait lui faire « confiance ». Mais dans tous les cas, Narcissa était une Black, et il la protégerait. Tout comme il protégerait les membres des Familles Potter et Lupin.

\- Cissy, intervint Andromeda après quelques secondes, tendant la main pour prendre celle de sa sœur.

\- Andy, répondit-elle dans un souffle, alla la rejoindre et s'installant près d'elle.

Harry s'installa en face de ses deux Tantes, bientôt rejoint par ses Tuteurs. Remus lui serra l'épaule avec un sourire en s'installant, ce que l'adolescent traduisit comme un signe de soutien.

Les derniers absents finirent par arriver et le dîner fut rapidement servi. Contrairement à d'habitude, personne ne s'attarda dans la cuisine après le dessert distribué, les membres de l'Ordre se dirigeant de suite dans le Bureau, apparemment impatients de connaître les explications d'Harry.

Le jeune Lord leur emboîta le pas, adressant un signe de tête à ses amis avant d'entraîner ses Tuteurs, ses Tantes, son Oncle et Dora à sa suite. En entrant dans le Bureau, il repéra de suite que Dumbledore était déjà présent, en train de discuter avec Maugrey.

Son regard se posa sur Narcissa au moment où elle entra dans la pièce, mais il ne dit rien, tournant ses yeux vers Harry, en attente d'une explication. L'adolescent s'installa à gauche du Président-Sorcier – sa place habituelle. Sirius et Remus s'assirent à ses côtés, suivis des autres Black.

\- Comme je l'ai dit aux autres dans la cuisine, commença Harry avant que Dumbledore ne puisse le questionner, Tante Narcissa a demandé la protection de la Maison Black contre Tom.

Il expliqua leur rendez-vous à _L'Hippogriffe Doré_ , puis les procédures qu'il avait enclenchées grâce à l'aide des Gobelins – la dissolution du mariage et la récupération de la dot et des dommages et intérêts. Pour finir, il rappela que Narcissa avait accepté, et même proposé, de faire la Promesse Magique de ne jamais trahir la Maison Black, ainsi que de leur dire tout ce qu'elle savait sur les activités de Voldemort et sur ses plans futurs.

\- Je vois, fit Dumbledore après quelques secondes. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Miss Black, nous allons nous occuper de votre Serment et des questions en premier. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi.

Harry le remercia intérieurement pour la façon dont il l'avait appelé.

\- Bien évidemment, accepta l'ancienne Lady Malfoy.

Le Directeur fit venir un morceau de Parchemin et une plume devant lui, réfléchissant quelques secondes avant d'écrire. Il le passa à Harry, qui lut le Serment avant d'acquiescer.

Il le donna ensuite à Narcissa, qui sortit sa Baguette. De nombreux membres de l'Ordre se tendirent, mais un regard de Dumbledore les empêcha de faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Moi, Narcissa Druella Black, jure sur ma Magie de rester loyal à la Maison Black et de ne révéler aucun de ses secrets à ses ennemis, dit-elle. Je jure également de révéler à l'Ordre du Phénix tout ce que je sais des plans de Tom Elvis Jedusor, également connu en tant que Lord Voldemort.

Un Halo de Magie l'entoura, signe de la prise en compte de son Serment. L'ancienne Lady Malfoy rangea ensuite sa Baguette, tournant son regard vers Maugrey.

\- Satisfait ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil de défi.

L'ex-Auror ne répondit rien, ne faisant qu'émettre un grognement sourd. Narcissa pivota ensuite vers Dumbledore, prête à répondre à ses questions.

\- Que savez-vous des plans de Voldemort ? demanda-t-il.

\- Peu de choses, malheureusement, dit-elle avec un soupir. Je ne suis pas Mangemort, je n'ai jamais été admise en réunion. Tout ce que je sais, je le tenais de Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne meure, de Lucius avant son retour en prison, de Draco et de bruits de couloir.

Elle fit une pause, jetant un coup d'œil à l'Héritier Lupin avant de fixer à nouveau Dumbledore.

\- Maintenant qu'il connaît la Prophétie, son principal objectif est de tuer M. Potter-Black-Lupin, dit-elle, faisant se tendre Sirius et Remus. Mais avant de le tuer, il veut le faire souffrir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prévoit, mais je sais qu'il a prévu quelque chose.

\- Sûrement d'essayer de tuer certains membres de sa famille, intervint Dora. Ou ses amis. Ce sont les cibles les plus probables.

\- Mais le Lord Noir sait également que la plupart sont bien protégées, intervint Rogue. Comme dit Narcissa, il a un plan. Mais c'est un plan qu'il ne partage pas, pour le moment du moins.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas oublié ses autres cibles, reprit Narcissa. Ses plans pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère ont dû être mis en pause quand ses Mangemorts ont été découverts. Aucun de ses sympathisants ne peut y travailler. Alors il s'est reconcentré sur Poudlard.

\- C'est-à-dire ? demanda de suite le Directeur de l'École en question.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion, l'ancienne Lady ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle ferma un instant les yeux en baissant la tête, semblant hésiter.

\- Cissy ? intervint son aînée.

Celle qui avait été la cadette Black releva les yeux, et Harry fut étonné de la voir lutter contre les larmes. L'information devait vraiment la bouleverser pour provoquer ce genre de réaction. Et le Serpentard comprit.

\- Il a donné une mission à Draco, réalisa-t-il à voix haute.

\- Oui, avoua Narcissa, un sanglot dans la voix. Quand Lucius est retourné en prison, Draco s'est de suite proposé pour prendre sa place dans le Cercle Intérieur. Je pensais qu'il serait refusé – ce n'est qu'un enfant, après tout ! Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accepté. Et il lui a donné une mission impossible, pour punir Lucius de son échec.

\- Votre fils a pour mission de me tuer, comprit à son tour Dumbledore.

Cela créa un blanc.

\- Oui, révéla-t-elle, une larme coulant sur sa joue. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était insensé – le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais réussi à vous tuer, comment pourrait-il ? Mais lui ne voit que l'honneur que cela apportera aux Malfoy une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres au pouvoir. Il veut profiter de cette mission pour se moquer du fils Potter et de vous, Milord.

\- Appelez-moi Harry, et tutoyez-moi, fit distraitement le futur Sixième Année. Je ne comprends pas – comment Draco peut-il être aussi stupide ? Il croit vraiment qu'il va réussir ?

\- Il est aveuglé par la haine, expliqua la mère du blond en question. Pour lui, vous – tu as gâché ses années à Poudlard. Son père lui a toujours répété qu'il serait le Chef de la Maison Serpentard dès sa Première Année, qu'il deviendrait Préfet puis serait en charge des Dirigeants. La Maison Malfoy était autrefois la plus influente chez les Serpentard, mais après votre rentrée…

\- Ce n'était plus le cas, enchaîna Sirius. Parce que même si les Malfoy ont un pouvoir politique important, ce n'est rien contre le pouvoir des Potter et des Black, sans oublier les Lupin. On lui a privé de ce qui « lui revenait », il veut maintenant se venger.

\- Il ferait tout ce qu'il pourra pour réussir la mission, acquiesça Narcissa, effaçant ses traces de larmes d'un revers de la main. Je ne sais pas comment il compte s'y prendre, mais je sais que nous devions nous rendre chez Barjow & Beurk dans une semaine, pour obtenir un artefact.

\- Chez Barjow & Beurk ? répéta Harry, étonné. Cette boutique ne contient rien de très précieux.

\- Peut-être, mais Tom y a travaillé pendant quelque temps à sa sortie de Poudlard, fit remarquer Dumbledore. Il a pu y dissimuler quelque chose. Le mieux est d'enquêter.

En disant cela, il dirigea son regard vers Amelia et Kingsley, qui acquiescèrent. Le silence se fit pendant un moment, puis le Directeur se tourna à nouveau vers Narcissa :

\- Savez-vous autre chose ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Rien qui ne pourrait vous aider, dit-elle après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais –

\- Vous nous avez beaucoup aidés, la coupa le Directeur. Je me rends compte de la difficulté de votre situation, et je vous remercie d'avoir choisi de demander notre aide.

La mère de Draco acquiesça après quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Harry.

\- Puis-je être excusé ? demanda-t-elle. La journée a été longue, j'aimerais me reposer, si possible.

\- Bien évidemment, accepta-t-il de suite. Kreattur !

L'Elfe apparut dans un « _Pop_ », s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Oui, Maître ?

\- Peux-tu préparer une chambre pour Tante Narcissa, s'il te plaît ? Une fois que tu as fini, reviens nous apporter des boissons. Du Whisky Pur-Feu, je te prie.

\- Bien, Maître, répondit Kreattur. Si Maîtresse Narcissa veut bien me suivre, Kreattur va la mener à sa chambre.

Cette dernière se leva, fit un signe de tête à l'Ordre, puis suivit l'Elfe hors du Bureau, refermant la porte derrière elle et réactivant les Sortilèges d'Impassibilité.

\- Du Whisky, Harry ? fit Remus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Dis-moi qu'un verre ne te ferait pas du bien, le défia presque son pupille. Et j'ai l'impression qu'on va en avoir besoin.

\- Il a raison, intervint la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Des nouvelles du Ministère ? demanda de suite Dumbledore.

\- Attendez un instant, intervint Minerva en levant une main pour empêcher la Tante de Susan de continuer. Albus, avant d'écouter le rapport d'Amelia, peut-on revenir sur le fait que Draco Malfoy a pour mission de vous tuer ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? lui retourna le Directeur.

\- Je ne sais pas, vous pourriez l'empêcher de retourner à Poudlard, répondit la Directrice des Gryffondor. Si Draco est devenu Mangemort, il est un danger pour toute l'école, pas seulement pour vous.

\- Minerva a raison, intervint à son tour Flitwick. Et s'il tuait un autre élève en essayant de s'en prendre à vous ? On ne peut pas le laisser agir impunément.

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous, acquiesça Dumbledore. Mais si j'interdis à Draco Malfoy de venir pour sa Sixième Année, qui vous dit que Voldemort ne chargera pas quelqu'un d'autre de la tâche ? Qu'il ne mettra pas un autre élève sous Imperium pour arriver à ses fins ? Je n'aime pas ça plus que vous, mais autoriser Draco à revenir à Poudlard est sûrement le seul moyen de pouvoir le surveiller et de contrôler ses actions.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Harry, attirant des regards incrédules. Rien que dans l'Ordre, il y a cinq Professeurs. Sans compter que les Serpentard surveillent déjà Malfoy depuis l'année dernière – et je suis prêt à parier que certains Gryffondor le font aussi. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a pas de risques, parce qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer l'envie de vengeance de quelqu'un, mais la situation sera beaucoup moins dangereuse si l'on sait _qui_ surveiller.

\- Harry a raison, intervint Fred. On viendra aussi au Château toutes les semaines, on pourra aider à le surveiller. On ne laissera pas ce petit con de Malfoy vous faire de mal, Professeur.

\- Fred ! le repris sa mère, mais elle fut ignorée.

\- Merci, M. Weasley, fit le Directeur avec un mince sourire. Je pense que la conversation est close, à moins que quelqu'un n'ait quelque chose à rajouter ?

Personne n'intervint, Albus se tourna donc vers Amelia, l'invitant à poursuivre :

\- Suivant les conseils de Crooker, Scrimgeour est allé à Azkaban interroger Lucius Malfoy sur le Journal, dit-elle. Nous voulions savoir si d'autres Mangemorts avaient reçus un objet de Voldemort en même temps que lui. Selon Lucius, Bellatrix a elle aussi eu quelque chose et Tom avait prévu d'en donner un à un autre Mangemort, mais il ne connaît pas son identité.

\- Bellatrix a donc un Horcruxe en sa possession, fit Sirius au moment où Kreattur réapparaissait dans la pièce. Toutes ses possessions sont revenues aux Black à sa mort, cela facilitera les choses.

\- C'est là que la mauvaise nouvelle arrive, le contredit Amelia. En apprenant ce que Lucius avait fait de son Journal, il a décidé que ses Mangemorts ne méritaient pas sa confiance et il a demandé à Bellatrix de lui rendre l'objet – qui était une Coupe, selon Lucius.

\- La Coupe de Poufsouffle, comprit Dumbledore.

\- Tom a récupéré la Coupe quelques semaines après l'évasion de Bellatrix, poursuivit la Tante de Susan. Lucius n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il l'a caché.

\- Cela aurait été trop facile, marmonna Harry, les dents serrées.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Amelia :

\- Rufus a-t-il pris ses précautions en quittant Malfoy ?

\- Il a été oublietter, acquiesça-t-elle. Il n'aura aucun souvenir de la conversation. Mais de toute façon, Lucius avait été condamné à mort avant son évasion. Et maintenant que les Détraqueurs ne nous sont plus fidèles, il va être jeté dans le Voile de la Mort. Il lui reste peu de temps.

Cette décision avait été prise à la séance du Magenmagot de Juin, qui avait eu lieu quelques jours après la Bataille du Ministère et à laquelle Harry n'avait pas assisté.

Mais il trouvait la sentence « juste », dans le sens où c'était le seul moyen pour les Sorciers d'avoir à appliquer leur peine sans faire recours à des pelotons d'exécution, comme c'était le cas avant l'installation des Détraqueurs autour d'Azkaban.

\- Il faut donc essayer de deviner où Voldemort a pu cacher la Coupe, fit Harry. Mais je pense que ce sera pour un autre jour, le Professeur Dumbledore et moi avons aussi des choses à partager.

\- Vous alliez voir Slughorn ce matin, se rappela Lily. Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

\- Il nous a confirmé avoir donné des informations à Tom sur la création des Horcruxes, répondit Dumbledore. Il nous a également dit que Tom avait évoqué la possibilité d'en faire sept.

\- Sept ? répéta Jeanne, horrifiée.

\- Cela paraît logique, sept est un chiffre magique très puissant en Arithmancie, intervint Filius. Notre hypothèse était qu'il en avait créé six, sans compter Harry puisqu'il n'est pas au courant. Peut-être en a-t-il créé un autre depuis, pour arriver à sept ?

\- C'est ce que je me disais ce matin, approuva Harry. Si c'est le cas, cela nous donne un Horcruxe inconnu et huit au total, tout en prenant en compte que les autres ne sont que des hypothèses.

\- Cela serait impossible, intervint Remus. J'ai trouvé quelques ouvrages parlant des Horcruxes dans les différentes Bibliothèques Black, et tous s'accordent sur un point : il est presque impossible pour un Sorcier de créer plus de six Horcruxes et de conserver ses pouvoirs.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit le Professeur de Sortilège.

\- Voyez l'âme comme un réservoir, expliqua Remus. Créer un Horcruxe sépare l'âme en deux parts égales, ce qui veut dire qu'en créant son premier Horcruxe, le Journal si on ne se trompe pas, Tom y a placé exactement la moitié de son âme. Mais l'âme ne se régénère pas, une fois déchirée, elle le reste. Ce qui veut dire que Tom, dans son corps, n'avait accès qu'à la moitié de son âme. Tout le monde me suit ?

Tout le monde acquiesça, bien que de nombreux membres aient le front plissé par la concentration.

\- En créant son deuxième Horcruxe, Voldemort a séparé sa moitié d'âme en deux, continua le Loup-Garou, ce qui fait qu'il ne lui restait qu'un quart de son âme. Et ainsi de suite.

Il fouilla ensuite dans sa poche, en sortant un bout de parchemin.

\- J'ai fait un diagramme, reprit l'ancien Préfet, amenant un sourire nostalgique sur le visage de son amant. En admettant que l'âme de départ représente cent pour cent et que nous sommes corrects sur le nombre d'Horcruxe, cela voudrait dire que le corps de Voldemort contient maintenant moins d'un pour cent de son âme d'origine. Et moins de deux pour cent si Nagini n'est qu'un serpent normal. D'après les livres des Black, la grande majorité des Sorciers ayant essayés de créer plus de six Horcruxes, et il y en a eu, ont perdu leur Magie et ont fini par décéder.

\- Vous pensez que Voldemort le savait ? souffla Fleur après un moment.

\- C'est probable, répondit Remus en faisant passer son diagramme à Albus. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il se soit lancé dans ce genre de Rituel sans en connaître toutes les limites et les conséquences. Mais il est également possible qu'il n'ait pas eu accès à la littérature sur le sujet. Les Black sont connus pour leur Bibliothèque de Magie Noire, mais Tom n'avait pas ce genre de ressources.

\- Certains livres sur le sujet étaient présents dans la Section Interdite de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard, le contredit Dumbledore avec un soupir. Je les ai enlevés dès que je suis devenu Directeur, mais il a très bien pu y avoir accès pendant son cursus. Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de m'y attarder. Il en est de même pour la Bague, j'ai à peine eu le temps de l'identifier. Ce qui me fait penser qu'Algerton vient demain pour l'examiner.

Il secoua la tête, se rendant manifestement compte qu'il digressait, puis revint au sujet d'origine.

\- Si ce qui est écrit dans ses livres est vrai, cela veut dire qu'il nous resterait maximum quatre Horcruxes à trouver et détruire, dit-il. La tâche reste importante, mais la situation est moins critique que ce que l'on pensait au début.

\- Mais comment Voldemort a-t-il pu faire de Nagini un Horcruxe s'il en avait déjà créé six ? intervint Bill, les sourcils froncés. Il pense n'en avoir créé que cinq, puisqu'il ne sait pas pour Harry, mais il en avait bien _six_ avant de se servir de son serpent comme réceptacle à Mage Noir. Pourquoi n'est-il pas déjà mort ?

\- _La grande majorité_ des Sorciers créant plus de six Horcruxes meurt, répéta Remus. Certains survivent, mais finissent apparemment par mourir. Deux ont continué à vivre pendant plus de dix ans. Voldemort fait sans doute partie des exceptions, mais je ne saurais dire pourquoi.

\- Savoir ce qui l'aide à survivre ne nous avancera à rien, puisque notre but est de le tuer, justement, fit remarquer le jeune Serpentard. Voldemort survivrait peut-être en créant un autre Horcruxe, mais je ne pense pas qu'il essaie.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? s'enquit Augusta.

\- Parce qu'il doit sentir ce que ça lui fait, dit l'adolescent. Si le Professeur Dumbledore a raison et que Voldemort ressent la destruction des Horcruxes – ce qui serait logique parce qu'ils sont une partie de lui – il serait aussi logique de penser qu'il ressent également « l'état » de son âme en les créant. Si Nagini est devenu un Horcruxe, il a dû sentir qu'il fallait qu'il s'arrête. Et s'il a eu accès aux mêmes informations que Remus, il a dû penser avoir atteint la limite des six Horcruxes. Il n'ira pas plus loin, tout simplement parce qu'il ne sacrifiera jamais sa vie et sa Magie s'il peut l'éviter. C'est après tout la raison pour laquelle il a créé les Horcruxes, pour _ne pas_ mourir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec M. Potter-Black-Lupin, approuva le Directeur. Il est peu probable que Tom crée un autre Horcruxe après Nagini – si Nagini en est bien un.

\- Cela semble être le cas, intervint Severus. Potter-Black-Lupin, il faudrait d'ailleurs que vous m'emmeniez dans la Chambre pour que je puisse récupérer quelques crochets de Basilic.

\- Demain matin ? proposa l'adolescent, faisant acquiescer son Directeur de Maison. Si vous êtes d'accord, M. le Directeur.

\- Aucun problème, accepta immédiatement celui-ci. Vous vous en occuperez pendant que je serais avec Algerton. Tout ce que je vous demande est de ne pas prendre de risque.

\- Le Basilic est mort, mais d'autres pièges peuvent exister, acquiesça Severus. Nous ferons attention. Et au moindre problème, je vous renvoie Potter-Black-Lupin.

Non pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, ce dernier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je suis sûr d'oublier quelque chose, fit Dumbledore après quelques secondes de silence. Ah, oui ! Horace a accepté de coopérer à condition de retrouver la protection qu'être à Poudlard lui donne. Pour éviter toute suspicion, il revient donc en tant que Maître des Potions.

\- Qu'en est-il de Severus ? s'enquit Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Notre plus jeune membre m'a fait remarquer que l'envie de Severus de devenir le Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était bien connue, répondit Albus, les yeux pétillants. Félicitation, Severus, vous avez le poste.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, mais il ne réagit pas outre mesure. La nouvelle ne sembla surprendre personne, et Sirius poussa même un soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci Merlin, dit-il. Je pensais que j'allais encore devoir m'y coller.

\- Personne ne t'a jamais forcé, Black, fit remarquer Rogue.

\- Dis ça à Remus ! s'exclama l'Animagus Chien. Il m'a fait dormir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que j'accepte, la dernière fois !

\- Trop de détails, grimaça Harry, faisant rigoler toute la table.

Dumbledore rigola également, puis il tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous les membres.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de nous séparer, dit-il. Nous avons fait beaucoup d'avancées ce soir, merci à tous d'être venus.

Peu à peu, le Bureau se vida, ne laissant que Sirius, Remus et Harry. Ce dernier aperçut les Jumeaux s'approcher d'Amelia, ayant apparemment décidés de suivre son conseil. Cela le fit sourire, et il se promit de se renseigner dans les prochains jours.

Les trois propriétaires du Manoir allaient se lever quand Kreattur réapparut, tenant une feuille de parchemin dans sa main.

\- Maître Harry, Maître Sirius, Maître Remus, les salua-t-il. Kreattur a quelque chose dont il doit vous parler.

\- Nous t'écoutons, fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, surpris par l'attitude de l'Elfe.

\- Kreattur a en sa possession l'un des Horcruxes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, révéla-t-il.

\- _Pardon ?!_ s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :)

Je pourrais m'excuser de finir le chapitre ainsi, mais vous savez tous que j'adore ce genre de fins alors... ^^

Pour ce qui est de l'explication de Remus, je me suis basé sur un meme que vous connaissez surement, qui résume les "pourcentages" d'âme de Voldemort dans chaque Horcruxe : le Journal contient 50%, la Bague 25%, le Médaille 12.5%, la Coupe 6.25%, le Diadème 3.125%, Harry 1.5625% ce qui laisse 0.78125% pour Nagini et Voldemort. La blague sur internet est qu'Harry est plus "Voldemort" que Tom lui-même xD Pour les HPBL, je m'en sers cependant comme "preuve" que créer un autre Horcruxe ne serait pas possible ! Parce que même si ce n'est pas canon, cela m'étonnerai quand même que l'on puisse déchirer son âme à l'infini sans répercussion sur la santé et/ou Magie du Sorcier !

Concernant la Coupe, j'avais au début l'idée de la laisser dans le Coffre de Bellatrix, mais cela aurait été trop facile en sachant que le Médaillon est à la même place que dans le canon (vous vous en doutez vu la fin du chapitre) et qu'Harry a déjà mené Dumbledore à la Bague. J'ai donc décidé de la cacher ailleurs, mais vous ne saurez rien de plus avant de le lire ;)

J'espère que tout est clair pour vous et que je ne vous ai pas trop embrouillé avec les explications de Remus et le reste... Mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je ne mords pas ! :')

On se dit à la prochaine pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir_ !


	7. RAB et Reliques

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Laetitia-chan, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Aya31, Pims10, Oxytomire, stormtrooper2, Miss lyli, LambdaOfTheDead, Shion91, Mel, claire1663, Muirgheal, Athenos27, lassa, lililou, Nabok, aussidagility, CutieSunshine.

ON A ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS, MERCI À TOUS ! :D

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review :)

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review, contente de savoir que le chapitre ta plu ! Voilà la suite ;)

 _Muirgheal_ : Merci à toi pour ta review ! :D

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, on peut voir les effets des Horcruxes sur le physique de Tom... Mais je pense que Bellatrix restait assez désespéré pour accepter son attention, s'il lui proposait ! C'est une vision d'horreur, je sais xD Pour ce qui est de Narcissa, c'est sûr que Draco ne sera pas du tout heureux de savoir qu'elle est revenu dans la Maison Black... Et concernant la mission de Draco et Dumbledore, je te laisse lire la façon dont ça se passe au fil des chapitres ;)

 _Lililou_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Ahah, il est vrai que j'adore les cliffhanger et que je les utilise beaucoup xD

* * *

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, où l'on découvre l'histoire de Regulus !

Enjoy o/

* * *

Chapitre Six :

\- Est-ce que tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, Kreattur ? demanda Remus après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Kreattur a en sa possession un Horcruxe du Seigneur des Ténèbres, répéta diligemment l'Elfe.

\- D'où vient-il ? s'enquit Harry en se penchant vers lui, avide.

\- Maître Regulus –

\- Reggie ? le coupa Sirius, encore plus choqué.

Harry vit Remus prendre la main de son Parrain, pour le soutenir. Le Serpentard savait que la mort de son petit-frère avait profondément marqué l'ancien Lord Black. Il avait eu l'impression d'échouer à la fois dans son rôle d'aîné et de Chef de la Maison Black.

\- Qu'est-ce que Reg à avoir avec tout ça ? demande l'Animagus Chien, la voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Quelques mois après que Maître Regulus ait rejoint les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé s'il avait un Elfe à sa disposition pour l'aider avec quelque chose. Maître Regulus a proposé Kreattur. Mais Kreattur a failli mourir, et Maître Regulus a demandé à Kreattur de lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne.

\- La caverne ? répéta Harry en fronçant les sourcils, puis son regard se posa sur le parchemin que l'Elfe tenait dans ses mains. Puis-je ?

Kreattur acquiesça, lui passant le parchemin. C'était une lettre de Regulus. Jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à son Parrain – qui s'accrochait à Remus comme si sa vie en dépendait – il décida de la lire à voix haute.

 _Square Grimmaurd,_

 _Le 25 août 1979._

 _À qui de droit,_

 _J'ai demandé à Kreattur de donner cette lettre s'il entendait un jour parler des Horcruxes au sein du Manoir Black, par une autre personne qu'un Mangemort. Je suppose que c'est Lord Black qui est en train de lire cette lettre, et j'espère de tout cœur que c'est toi, Sirius._

 _Il y a quelques semaines, le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé si j'avais un Elfe à disposition pour une mission. J'ai proposé l'aide de Kreattur, et j'en suis désolé. Si tu es là, mon vieil ami, je m'excuse à nouveau. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter._

 _Kreattur est revenu de cette mission à moitié mort et a mis plusieurs jours à guérir. Je lui ai demandé de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, et il l'a fait : le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a emmené dans une caverne, où il lui a fait boire une Potion censée protéger quelque chose. De ce que Kreattur m'a expliqué, je dirais que c'est une Potion recréant l'effet des Détraqueurs sur une personne, en dix fois plus puissant. La seule raison pour laquelle Kreattur est encore en vie est parce que j'ai eu besoin de lui au bon moment et l'ait appelé._

 _Si je ne l'avais pas convoqué, il serait mort et je n'aurais jamais appris ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait. D'après ce que Kreattur a entendu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très satisfait que sa protection soit aussi efficace. Il devait avoir oublié que Kreattur était présent, ou il s'attendait à ce qu'il ne survive pas, puisque le mot Horcruxe a été prononcé._

 _C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que j'avais fait une erreur en rejoignant les Mangemorts. Qu'un Sorcier puisse meurtrir son âme ainsi est à la fois immonde et une insulte envers Père Magie. J'ai donc décidé d'agir. Dans quelques heures, Kreattur va me ramener dans la caverne et je vais boire la Potion protégeant l'objet. Je lui ai donné l'ordre de revenir et de le détruire, par tous les moyens. Je ne sais pas s'il y arrivera, et si ce n'est pas le cas, j'espère la personne qui lira cette lettre saura comment faire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être arrêté, à tout prix._

 _Le jour où il m'a demandé de lui confier Kreattur pour cette mission, il a également eu des entretiens avec Lucius Malfoy et Bellatrix. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on leur a tous deux confié un objet, que je suppose être deux autres Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas combien le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a créé, mais toutes mes recherches sur le sujet indiquent qu'il serait improbable qu'il puisse en créer plus de six, je vous conseille de partir avec ce chiffre en tête._

 _Je suis conscient que je serais probablement mort dans quelques heures – ou dans quelques jours si le Seigneur des Ténèbres découvre ce que j'ai fait. Mais je mourrai en faisant ce qui est juste pour la Communauté Magique, pour la première fois de ma vie._

 _Sirius, si c'est toi qui lis cette lettre, je voulais m'excuser. J'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas céder à ce que Mère voulait. Sache que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, grand-frère. Et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner._

 _Regulus Arcturus Black,_

 _Frère cadet de Lord Sirius Orion Black,_

 _Membre de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black._

Harry reposa la lettre, déglutissant légèrement avant de poser les yeux sur son Parrain. Ce dernier était figé sur son siège, la main de Remus dans la sienne. Le jeune Lord pouvait voir qu'il essayait de faire bonne figure, mais il repéra sans mal ses yeux brillants et sa mâchoire serrée.

Voulant donner à son Tuteur le temps de digérer toutes ces informations, il se tourna à nouveau vers Kreattur.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans la caverne ?

\- Maître Regulus a bu la Potion, répondit l'Elfe, une larme coulant sur sa joue. Il l'a bue entière, il ne voulait pas que Kreattur le fasse. Et les cadavres sont sortis de l'eau. Kreattur a essayé de sauver Maître Regulus, mais Maître Regulus a ordonné à Kreattur de prendre le Médaillon, de le remplacer par un faux et de rentrer au Manoir. Il a ordonné à Kreattur de mettre le Médaillon dans une Boîte de Confinement et de ne jamais parler à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé, jusqu'au jour où il donnerait la lettre.

L'Elfe baissa la tête.

\- Kreattur a obéi à Maître Regulus, il n'a jamais rien dit. Même quand Maîtresse Walburga cherchait Maître Regulus, Kreattur n'a rien dit. Kreattur est un mauvais Elfe.

\- Non, Kreattur, le contredit de suite Harry. Tu es un bon Elfe. Tu as fait ce que Regulus voulait que tu fasses, et grâce à lui, nous avançons. As-tu pu détruire l'Horcruxe ?

\- Kreattur a tout essayé, dit-il en secouant négativement la tête. Mais rien ne fonctionnait.

\- Nous savons comment les détruire, lui dit le futur Sixième Année. Donne-le-moi et je terminerai ce que Regulus a commencé. Je te le promets, Kreattur.

L'Elfe ne répondit pas, disparaissait dans un « _Pop_ » et revenant quelques secondes plus tard, une boîte en bois dans les bras. Harry repéra plusieurs Runes sur le contour dans la boîte, qu'il savait être là pour contenir la Magie de l'objet présent à l'intérieur. Les Boîtes à Confinement avaient la même fonction que les Pentagrammes, mais sur une plus longue durée.

Kreattur lui tendit la Boîte et le jeune Lord l'ouvrit, découvrant le Médaillon de Serpentard à l'intérieur. Des sifflements menaçants semblaient en provenir, et l'adolescent comprit avec une seconde de retard que c'était du Fourchelang.

C'était trop faible pour qu'il puisse les comprendre, même avec son ouïe plus développée, mais cela l'aida à réaliser qu'il pouvait toujours parler la Langue des Serpents, et ce malgré la destruction de l'Horcruxe qui était en lui. C'était une bonne nouvelle au vu de son rendez-vous du lendemain matin : il aurait juste à demander au lavabo de s'ouvrir comme il l'avait fait à la fin de sa Deuxième Année, sans avoir besoin de détruire les toilettes pour entrer dans la Chambre.

Il secoua la tête en refermant la boîte, posant à nouveau son regard sur son Elfe.

\- Merci, Kreattur, dit-il sincèrement. Je te promets qu'il sera détruit. Tu peux aller te reposer, maintenant.

Kreattur fit une courbette pour les saluer, puis il disparut. Harry referma la porte du Bureau derrière lui, puis se tourna vers ses Tuteurs. Sirius semblait avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions et relisait la lettre laissée par son frère.

\- Doit-on prévenir Dumbledore tout de suite ? demanda l'Héritier Lupin.

\- Demain, décida Remus. Je pense qu'on a eu assez d'informations ce soir. Le mieux est que tu lui emmènes quand tu iras à Poudlard.

Son pupille acquiesça, hésitant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers son Parrain.

\- Ça va, Siri ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- Ça va, répondit ce dernier, arrachant ses yeux de la lettre avec difficulté pour regarder Harry. Je n'aurais jamais cru que Reg ferait quelque chose comme ça, c'est très Gryffondor. Particulièrement stupide, aussi. J'aurais juste aimé… J'aurais aimé qu'il vienne me voir, je l'aurais aidé.

\- Il pensait sûrement que tu ne voulais rien à voir à faire avec lui au vu de son appartenance aux Mangemorts, supposa Harry. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, Siri. Regulus a fait son choix seul. Mais je pense que tu peux être fier de lui. Il est mort en faisant ce qui était juste, et grâce à lui, on a notre quatrième Horcruxe. Il n'en reste que trois, Sirius.

Son Tuteur renifla, mais l'adolescent n'insista pas, conscient que son Parrain avait besoin de digérer tout cela. Il échangea un regard inquiet avec Remus avant de se lever, décidé à les laisser seuls. De plus, au vu de son expédition prévue le lendemain, il valait donc mieux qu'il aille se coucher. Il déposa la boîte sur son Bureau, se changea puis s'effondra dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin, il prit la Boîte en descendant au petit-déjeuner, attirant les regards des membres de l'Ordre dès qu'il entra dans la cuisine.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ? lui demanda Fleur, qui était installée près de Bill.

\- On l'a trouvé hier soir, précisa Harry tout en acquiesçant. Je l'emmène à Dumbledore ce matin.

\- Lequel est-ce ? s'enquit Amelia.

\- Serpentard, se contenta de dire l'adolescent, sachant qu'ils comprendraient.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? intervint Ron, clairement curieux.

\- Rien que ne te regarde, Ronald, répondit de suite Molly. Cela ne concerne que les membres de l'Ordre, tu es trop jeune.

\- Harry fait partie de l'Ordre et on a le même âge ! protesta le cadet Weasley.

\- Harry est un cas particulier, intervint à son tour Arthur. Malgré son âge, nous avons besoin de lui. Ne souhaite pas être à sa place, Ron. Pas quand tu as la chance de pouvoir éviter les conflits.

\- « La chance » ? répéta le Gryffondor, ahuri. Je préférais me battre !

\- Ferme-là, Weasley, le rembarra Théo. Personne ne préférait se battre. L'Ordre ne le fait pas pour le plaisir, mais par nécessité.

\- Et crois-moi quand je te dis que je préférais être à _ta_ place, intervint finalement le jeune Lord Potter-Black. Comme dit ton père, tu as la chance de pouvoir éviter de te battre. Ne cherche pas à te mêler d'une Guerre où tu n'as pas ta place. Si Tom n'est pas mort quand tu sortiras de Poudlard, tu pourras aider, mais d'ici là…

Le roux semblait vouloir continuer d'argumenter, mais Tristan l'arrêta d'un regard. Après cela, le repas se passa dans le calme, Harry devenant le point de mire des regards des autres adolescents présents. Mais il les ignora, entamant une conversation sur la prochaine session de Magenmagot avec Amelia, qui aurait lieu à la fin du mois de juillet.

Il savait que beaucoup de membres se posaient des questions sur lui et sur son lien avec Voldemort. Et il allait probablement devoir leur dévoiler la Prophétie, ce qui équivaudrait à mettre le pays entier au courant. L'information aurait pu être révélée plus tôt – à la session ayant eu lieu quelques jours après son combat au Ministère – mais il avait demandé à Sirius de ne pas le faire.

En effet, il avait l'intention de proposer un nouveau projet de loi, et révéler dans le même temps qu'il était la seule personne capable de vaincre Voldemort pourrait aider. Il travaillait sur ce projet depuis plusieurs mois, en marge de son entraînement et des cours, sans beaucoup de succès cela dit. C'était grâce à sa prise de contact avec le Directeur Crooker qu'il avait pu enfin avancer, lui permettant de le présenter à la prochaine session du Magenmagot.

Il savait que le projet serait probablement longuement débattu, mais il avait préparé ses arguments. Restait à savoir si le Magenmagot allait les prendre en compte.

\- Qu'as-tu de prévu aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Neville alors que la cuisine commençait à se vider.

Théo, Ginny, Luna, Susan, Ron, Hermione, Tristan et Elizabeth le fixaient aussi, apparemment tous intéressés par la réponse.

\- Je dois aller à Poudlard, répondit-il. Je dois voir Dumbledore et ensuite le Professeur Rogue.

\- Il y a une raison particulière ? s'enquit Elizabeth, toujours aussi curieuse.

\- Il a besoin de moi pour quelque chose, répondit vaguement Harry, ne voulant pas évoquer la Chambre des Secrets devant la cadette Weasley. Je pense que je serais rentré pour le déjeuner, cela ne sera pas très long.

\- Fais attention à toi, fit Luna alors qu'il se levait. Et essaye d'avoir l'esprit ouvert, tu vas en avoir besoin.

\- Promis, répondit le Serpentard, fronçant intérieurement les sourcils au conseil de son amie, qui ne fit que lui sourire rêveusement.

Il se posta ensuite devant la cheminée, récupérant une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, qu'il jeta dans l'âtre.

 _\- Poudlard, Bureau du Directeur !_

Il adressa un dernier regard à ses amis avant de pénétrer dans le feu émeraude, se retrouvant quelques secondes plus tard dans le Bureau de Dumbledore.

Crooker était déjà présent, et les deux hommes interrompirent leur conversation en le voyant arriver. Harry leur montra la Boîte, la posant sur le bureau avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Le Médaillon de Serpentard, dit-il, faisant se figer les deux autres.

\- Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? lui demanda Crooker.

\- Kreattur nous l'a donné, révéla l'Héritier Lupin. C'est l'Elfe de Maison des Black depuis des années. Apparemment, Tom s'était servi de lui pour tester les protections autour de l'Horcruxe à l'époque et Regulus l'a récupéré, laissant un faux à la place. Regulus est vraisemblablement mort dans la caverne.

\- La caverne ? répéta le Directeur.

\- Cela vous dit quelque chose ? comprit de suite Harry.

\- Je pense, oui, confirma Dumbledore. Le jour où je suis allé remettre sa lettre d'admission à Tom, la Directrice de l'orphelinat m'a raconté quelques incidents… Apparemment, pendant une sortie en bord de mer, Tom aurait entraîné deux autres enfants dans une caverne et les aurait terrorisés. Aucun d'eux n'a jamais voulu dire ce que Tom leur avait fait.

\- Ce serait donc la même caverne, comprit le Directeur du Département des Mystères. L'avoir pourra m'aider pour mes examens. Merci de l'avoir emmené, Lord Potter-Black.

\- Je ne voulais pas le laisser au Manoir, il y a trop de monde et n'importe qui aurait pu tomber dessus, expliqua l'adolescent. Je vais vous laisser. J'imagine que le Professeur Rogue m'attend ?

\- Dans le Hall, confirma Dumbledore. Je crois que Filius voulait également venir.

Harry acquiesça avant de sortir du Bureau, laissant les deux hommes à leurs expériences. Et comme le Directeur l'avait dit, les Professeurs Rogue et Flitwick l'attendaient dans le Hall.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas que je vous accompagne, j'espère ? lui demanda son Professeur de Sortilège après les salutations d'usage. Certains pièges pourraient encore être présents.

\- Et vous êtes curieux, supposa Harry avec un sourire.

\- Aussi, rigola le Directeur des Serdaigle.

Le Serpentard ne fit que secouer la tête avec un sourire, puis il prit la direction des toilettes des filles du Deuxième Étage. Myrtle les accosta dès qu'elle les vit entrer, son visage fantomatique s'animant en un grand sourire quand elle repéra le Serpentard.

\- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Bonjour, Mimi, la salua-t-il avec un sourire et un petit hochement de tête. Comment vas-tu ?

\- Peeves n'arrête pas de m'embêter, se plaignit-elle de suite, son sourire disparaissant immédiatement.

\- J'en parlerai au Baron, si tu veux, proposa le Serpentard.

\- Tu ferais ça ? s'étonna feu l'ancienne Serdaigle. Cela serait vraiment gentil, merci !

Elle allait continuer à parler quand Rogue se racla la gorge. Elle les observa quelques secondes, puis tourna à nouveau ses yeux sur le Serpentard.

\- Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle. Et n'oublie pas : si jamais, je suis tout à fait d'accord pour partager mes toilettes avec toi, Harry.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de quitter la pièce – en passant par une cuvette de toilette – faisant ricaner l'adolescent. Ce dernier se tourna vers le lavabo avec le serpent gravé, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour se concentrer.

\- _Ouvre-toi_ , siffla-t-il, faisant hausser un sourcil à Rogue, qui pensait sûrement qu'il avait perdu cette habileté.

Comme trois ans auparavant, le lavabo s'enfonça, laissant la place au tunnel menant à la Chambre des Secrets. Il échangea un regard avec ses deux Professeurs avant de sauter dans le tunnel, utilisant un Sortilège de Lévitation sur lui-même pour ralentir sa chute et pour atterrir en douceur. Rogue puis Flitwick le suivirent, et ils prirent le chemin de la « Chambre » en elle-même.

Ils passèrent la mue de Basilic, qui provoqua un halètement surpris de la part du Professeur de Sortilège. Après une minute de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant la deuxième porte, Harry répéta donc son instruction dans la langue des serpents, leur permettant d'entrer.

Sans réellement contrôler sa réaction, il sentit son corps se tendre alors qu'ils entraient dans la Chambre. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier… Le corps de Ginny, allongé sur le sol mouillé de la Chambre, l' air presque morte et le sourire sadique de celui qui se faisait à l'époque encore appeler Tom Jedusor. L'adolescent secoua la tête, s'empêchant de trop y repenser.

Le cadavre du Basilic se trouvait sur le sol, à peine décomposé. Ses yeux, cependant, semblaient avoir fondu dans leurs orbites, conséquence de la combinaison du Sortilège de Conjonctivite et du chant du Coq qui l'avait terrassé.

Rogue s'approcha lentement, tournant une fois autour de la bête avant de se poster près de sa gueule. Il lui écarta la mâchoire à l'aide de sa Baguette, puis lui retira une dizaine de crocs avec précaution, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de se blesser. Le Professeur Flitwick, pour sa part, faisant le tour de la Chambre à la recherche de pièces cachées et/ou de pièges ou autres enchantements néfastes.

\- Il va me falloir du temps pour tout vérifier, dit-il alors que Rogue finissait d'extraire le venin, remplissant une quinzaine de flacon. Potter-Black-Lupin, vous vous y connaissez en Sortilège de localisation ?

\- Les plus basiques, répondit le Serpentard.

\- Alors au travail ! l'invita son Professeur. Severus, si tu pouvais m'aider pour les plus spécifiques.

Le Maître des Potions acquiesça, et ils se mirent tous les trois au travail. Ils fouillaient la Chambre depuis environ une heure quand un Patronus en forme de dauphin fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Severus, j'ai besoin de toi, dit la voix de Madame Pomfresh.

Le Directeur de Serpentard fronça les sourcils, mais il n'attendit qu'un instant pour prendre la direction de la sortie.

\- Continuez, dit-il aux deux autres avant de disparaître hors de vue.

\- Vous savez, M. Potter-Black-Lupin, commença Flitwick dès que le Maître de Potions disparut, les Gobelins paieraient cher pour le cadavre de ce Basilic.

\- Vraiment ? s'enquit le Serpentard en haussant un sourcil, n'arrêtant pas pour autant de lancer ses Sortilèges de détection.

\- Vous n'avez pas idée, répondit le mi-Gobelin avec un regard entendu. Et vu que vous l'avez tué, le cadavre vous appartient légalement. Je peux négocier pour vous, si vous êtes intéressés.

Et Harry l'était. Pas pour lui – ses coffres, en combinant la fortune des Potter, des Black et des Lupin, étaient remplis au-delà de ce que les gens pouvaient imaginer – mais pour les victimes du Basilic et de Tom, Ginny en tête. Aucun d'eux n'avait été exonéré des mois de cours qu'ils avaient perdus, ni même du traumatisme subit.

L'argent qu'il récolterait avec la vente du Basilic aux Gobelins pourrait être divisé à parts égales pour toutes les victimes – Ginny, Daphnée, Théo, Pénélope Deauclair, Colin Crivey, Justin Finch-Flinchey, et même Miss Teigne – pour compenser ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Et c'était aussi une façon d'entrer dans les faveurs de ses condisciples. Après tout, il était un Serpentard, cela pouvait toujours servir.

\- Si cela ne vous dérange pas, dit-il donc après quelques secondes de silence. Les Gobelins seront sûrement plus réceptifs si la requête vient de vous.

\- Je m'en occupe dès que possible, lui promit le Professeur de Sortilèges.

Ils continuèrent de fouilleur la Chambre pendant une demi-heure avant de se rendre compte qu'aucun passage d'aucune sorte n'était présent. Ayant déjà passé presque deux heures dans la pièce, ils décidèrent d'abandonner et de remonter.

L'adolescent eut cependant la surprise de constater que quelqu'un l'attendait à la sortie, et pas n'importe qui. En effet, Algerton Crooker semblait faire le pied de grue devant le lavabo, et son regard se fixa de suite sur Harry quand lui et Flitwick réapparurent.

\- Lord Potter-Black, dit-il. On m'a demandé de vous escorter à l'Infirmerie.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda de suite le Fourchelang.

Le regard de Crooker glissa vers Flitwick, qui comprit immédiatement le message : après un signe de tête pour Harry, il sortit de la pièce, laissant l'officiel du Ministère et son élève seuls.

\- C'est le Professeur Dumbledore, dit le Directeur du Département des Mystères après que le Directeur de Serdaigle soit partit. Un incident s'est produit, et il veut vous voir.

\- « Un incident » ? répéta Harry.

\- Quand nous avons examiné la Bague..., commença Crooker. Je l'ai reconnu après un moment, et bien évidemment j'étais _curieux_ – mais je ne pensais pas que le Professeur Dumbledore l'enfilerait.

\- L'enfilerait ? répéta de nouveau le jeune Lord. Est-ce que vous voulez dire que Dumbledore a mis un Horcruxe à son doigt ?

\- Parce que ce n'est pas seulement un Horcruxe, révéla l'employé de Fudge après avoir acquiescé. J'imagine que vous êtes familier avec le _Conte des Trois Frères_ ?

\- Dans les _Contes de Beedle le Barde_ ? vérifia Harry avant d'acquiescer. C'est un classique.

\- Les objets créent par la « Mort » dans le conte, beaucoup pensent qu'ils existent, lui expliqua le Chef des Langue-de-Plomb. On les appelle les Reliques de la Mort : la Cape d'Invisibilité qui traverserait les siècles, la Pierre de Résurrection qui permettrait de revoir nos proches disparus et la Baguette de Sureau qui rendrait quiconque la posséderait invincible.

Il fit une pause, jetant un regard à Harry avant de reprendre.

\- De nombreux historiens s'accordent sur le fait que les trois frères en questions seraient les frères Peverell : Antioche, Cadmus et Ignotus. Vous le savez sûrement, mais vous êtes vous-même un descendant d'Ignotus.

Harry le savait en effet : c'était son ascendance qui lui permettait de porter le titre de Lord Peverell, qui allait de pair avec le titre de Lord Potter.

\- Tom Jedusor est également un descendant des Frères Peverell, continua Crooker. De Cadmus, pour être exact.

Apprendre que son ennemi était un descendant des Peverell fit remuer quelque chose chez Harry. Comme si son cerveau venait de faire une connexion capitale…

\- Et il semblerait que le Directeur Dumbledore ait cherché les Reliques dans sa jeunesse, et qu'il croit à leurs pouvoirs, reprit Crooker. Quand il a reconnu la Bague, il a immédiatement voulu l'utiliser. Il semblait avoir perdu l'esprit et répétait sans cesse plusieurs prénoms. Je crois qu'il a oublié que la Bague était devenue un Horcruxe.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda de suite Harry. Comment va-t-il ?

Autant il avait haï Dumbledore pendant son enfance, autant les choses avaient changé depuis le retour de Tom : le Directeur de Poudlard était devenu un allié et il le considérait comme une personne de confiance, plus ou moins.

\- Une Malédiction était présente sur la Bague, expliqua Crooker. Je l'ai de suite emmené à l'Infirmerie, mais c'était trop tard. Madame Pomfresh a dû lui amputer l'avant-bras gauche pour ralentir la progression du Maléfice, et le Professeur Rogue travaille en ce moment même sur une Potion, mais il est probable que le Professeur Dumbledore n'ait plus que quelques années à vivre.

Harry dut lutter contre lui-même pour rester impassible à la nouvelle, mais au vu du regard que lui jeta le Chef des Mystères, il ne réussit qu'à moitié.

\- Il a demandé à vous parler, fit ce dernier après quelques secondes de silence.

L'adolescent ne fit qu'acquiescer, et ils arrivèrent devant l'Infirmerie à peine une minute plus tard. Harry allait entrer quand Crooker l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras.

\- Les prénoms que le Professeur Dumbledore répétait…, dit-il, hésitant quelques secondes avant de continuer. L'un d'eux était « Gellert ».

Cette fois-ci, le Serpentard ne put cacher sa surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillant en comprenant.

 _Et essaye d'avoir l'esprit ouvert_ , lui avait dit Luna. Pas sûr qu'un esprit ouvert suffise pour affronter les révélations qui allaient apparemment suivre…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! :D

C'est un peu un chapitre "entre-deux", dans le sens où il ne s'y passe au final pas grand-chose, mais il était nécessaire pour la suite !

Je pense que tout est clair, mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! Et juste parce que je suis sadique et que je veux vous donner envie, le titre du prochain chapitre est "Le Plus Grand Bien"... Une idée du contenu ? :')

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !

 _ **SauleMarron19427,** pour vous servir ! _


	8. Le Plus Grand Bien

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, hormis l'histoire et les quelques OC qui vont apparaître.

 **Bêta-Correctrice** : C'est re-moi, désolée ^^

 **Statut** : En cours d'écriture

 **Merci aux revieweurs** : Aya31, Oxytomire, Miss Homme Enceinte 2, Pims10, Miss lyli, CutieSunshine, Leatitia-chan, Mel, stormtrooper2, lassa, aussidagility, dodkirua, Guest, EldaThren, Mjedusor, Kadi, Amy Potter, Lia Potter, Guest, Une-poufsouffle, Bubulle72, EvilNanaty, Symsweel, Trafalgar-Anna, Kanita1450.

Merci également à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favoris ou en follow !

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 _Aya31_ : Merci pour ta review :)

 _Mel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Pour ce qui est de Draco, il a du choisir un autre Régent quand Lucius a été emprisonné - je n'ai pas de nom exacts en tête, mais c'est probablement un Traditionnaliste qui est sympathisant de Voldemort sans pour autant avoir la Marque, ce qui permet de passer le "barrage" pour travailler au Ministère.

 _Lassa_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et si, Harry, Severus et Flitwick ont bien fouillés la pièce d'où sortait le Basilic, je ne l'ai juste pas détaillé vu qu'il n'y trouve rien ! Pour le projet de loi, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour en savoir plus ! :)

 _Aussidagility_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et non, Ron ne va pas rejoindre les Mangemorts : il est un peu immature, pas maléfique, cela s'arrangera avec le temps ^^

 _Guest_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite :D

 _Kadi_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors Harry est toujours Fourchelang, oui, je voulais qu'il garde sa capacité malgré le fait qu'il ne soit plus un Horcruxe, c'est pratique des fois ;) Et non, je n'ai pas prévu de faire de suite sur les enfants d'Harry, ils seront présent dans un des Épilogues, mais pas plus :')

 _Amy Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Et oui, Dumbledore va mourir... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas avant la fin du Tome ;)

 _Lia Potter_ : Merci pour ta review ! Alors, oui, je parle d'Albus et Gellert dans le chapitre, je te laisse lire pour le découvrir ! Concernant Théo, il va de mieux en mieux, mais cela va évidemment prendre du temps pour qu'il se remette de la mort de Laura et pour qu'il ne serais-ce pense qu'à se remettre en couple ! Il n'a pas revu son père depuis la Bataille au Département des Mystères, et son père a été arrêté à ce moment-là donc je ne pense pas qu'il le revoit avant un moment, si jamais... Pour ce qui est d'Harry, il va finir par discuter avec ses amis à la fin de ses amis, pas de tout mais il va enfin leur parler xD

 _Guest (_ _Salut !_ _Je viens de lire les VI tomes et chapeau quel travail ! pour le créateur et le traducteur Waou !_ _J'attends avec impatience la suite et j'espère que l'on aura la fin traduite._ _encore merci)_ : Merci pour ta review ! :) Par contre, les HPBL ne sont pas une traduction, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis en erreur, mais j'en suis désolée ^^

 _Symsweel_ : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ;)

* * *

Salut tout le monde ! Excusez-moi du délai de publication, mais mes horaires de boulot ont augmentés sur la fin de l'année et ensuite j'ai déménagé, et déménagement veut dire pas d'internet pendant un moment... J'ai récupéré internet il y a seulement quelques jours, et j'avoue que j'ai été pas mal occupée ! Ça n'arrivera plus, promis ! :')

Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, où Dumbledore fait son deuxième mea culpa !

Enjoy ! :D

* * *

Chapitre Sept :

Harry fut repéré par Madame Pomfresh dès qu'il entra dans l'Infirmerie. Sans attendre, la Guérisseuse se dirigea vers lui, le rejoignant avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le lit dans lequel se trouvait le Directeur.

\- M. Potter-Black-Lupin, dit-elle. Je sais que le Professeur Dumbledore a demandé à vous parler, et cela semble important, mais j'aimerai que vous soyez partit dans quelques heures maximum. Il va avoir besoin de se reposer.

\- Je comprends, acquiesça l'adolescent. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur son état ?

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard perçant, mais elle finit par soupirer.

\- Rien de nouveau par rapport à ce que le Directeur Crooker a déjà du vous dire, se désola-t-elle. Severus travaille sur une Potions pour lutter contre le Maléfice, mais… Il est peu probable qu'il trouve quelque chose qui aide à guérir Albus.

En d'autres termes, le Directeur était bel et bien condamné.

\- Venez, maintenant, il veut vous parler, dit-elle après quelques secondes, le menant vers le seul lit occupé de la pièce.

Dumbledore était allongé sous deux couvertures, le teint pâle. Le bleu de ses yeux semblait hanté, mais cela n'empêcha pas le Directeur d'offrir un sourire au Serpentard quand il le vit.

\- Harry, le salua-t-il d'une voix plus faible que d'habitude.

\- Vous avez demandé à me voir, Professeur ? s'enquit le futur Sixième Année.

\- Assieds-toi, je te prie, lui demanda Dumbledore. Et appelle-moi Albus.

L'Héritier Lupin s'exécuta, fronçant intérieurement les sourcils.

\- Je voulais t'expliquer certaines choses, Harry, commença Dumbledore. Certaines choses me concernant, mais te concernant également. Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas par où commencer.

Une quinte de toux prit le vieux Sorcier par surprise, et le Serpentard se redressa pour l'aider. Mais le vieux Mage lui fit un signe de la main – la gauche, son bras droit restant hors de vue – pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait bien.

\- Tout a commencé…, reprit-il après un moment. Je pense que tout a commencé quand ma sœur a été agressée par des Moldus dans notre jardin.

Cela fit hausser un sourcil au jeune Lord. Déjà parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'existence d'une sœur Dumbledore, mais aussi le fait que son Directeur lui raconte quelque chose d'aussi personnel.

Il n'intervint cependant pas, laissant le Direct – laissant Albus lui raconter l'histoire de sa famille. Comment des Moldus avaient surpris sa sœur Ariana en train de faire de la Magie, la façon dont ils l'avaient harcelé pour qu'elle recommence, et leur agression quand elle avait refusé.

Le traumatisme subit avait perturbé la Magie de la cadette Dumbledore, qui était devenue chaotique alors que la petite fille se refermait sur elle-même. Apprendre que Perceval Dumbledore s'était vengé sur les Moldus en question ne l'étonna pas réellement – Sirius et Remus auraient fait la même chose si cela lui était arrivé à lui.

\- Il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Nous avons déménagé à Godric's Hollow, et je suis entré à Poudlard en tant que fils aîné d'un meurtrier connu. Tu imagines les réactions à mon arrivée.

L'aîné Potter ne fit qu'hocher la tête, se doutant que tous ne devaient pas voir Albus d'un bon œil à son entrée à Poudlard. Le phénomène avait été le même avec Théo, qui était vu uniquement comme le fils de son Mangemort de père.

\- J'étais arrogant, se souvint Dumbledore avec un sourire nostalgique. Et je voulais faire mes preuves. J'ai fait en sorte de ne plus être connu comme le fils d'un meurtrier, mais comme le meilleur élève que Poudlard ait connu depuis des générations. Et j'ai réussi.

Il expliqua ses années à Poudlard, puis son envie de tour du monde, pour découvrir toutes les sortes de Magie existantes. Mais son voyage, organisé avec plusieurs amis, avait dû être annulés suite à la mort de sa mère, Kendra, faisant de lui le Chef de Famille et le tuteur légal de ses cadets, toujours mineurs.

\- Abelforth voulait abandonner Poudlard pour s'occuper d'Ariana, mais je l'ai obligée à finir sa scolarité, dit-il. C'est pendant cette année-là qu'il est arrivé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se redresser en comprenant de _qui_ il parlait. Sa curiosité était peut-être mal placée, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

\- Je vois qu'Algerton t'as déjà raconté, constata le Directeur. Gellert avait été renvoyé de Durmstrang et avait été envoyé vivre avec sa Tante, qui était notre voisine. Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois la maudire ou lui être éternellement reconnaissant de nous avoir présenté l'un à l'autre. Nous avions une vision identique de la Communauté Magique, et de la place qu'elle devait prendre dans le Monde. Et nous nous étions lancés dans la même quête.

\- Les Reliques de la Mort, comprit l'Héritier Lupin.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça le Directeur. Je pensais que leur pouvoir nous permettrait d'unir le Monde Sorcier et Moldu sans conflits. Gellert disait avoir le même but. Nous somme rapidement devenus proches, plus proches que des frères. Tellement proche que nous avons jurés de ne jamais nous attaquer directement l'un à l'autre. Étais-je conscient au fond de moi de la réalité de ses plans ? Je crois bien que oui, mais j'avais décidé de l'ignorer. J'étais jeune et stupide.

\- Vous l'aimiez, comprit Harry après une demi-seconde, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la surprise.

Dumbledore se tendit, semblant attendre l'explosion. Quand le silence se fit, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'adolescent, qui avait réussi à retrouver un visage impassible.

\- Ne me juge pas trop sévèrement, implora-t-il presque.

\- Professeur – Albus, se reprit le Fourchelang. Ni moi ni personne n'avons le droit de vous juger. On ne contrôle pas ce que l'on ressent. Et en comprenant que Grindelwald était dangereux, vous l'avez affronté. Malgré votre passé commun. Ce serait comme me demander de vaincre Daphnée ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer… Vous l'aimiez, mais vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait pour l'arrêter.

\- Pas assez tôt, malheureusement, murmura le Directeur, l'expression brisée.

Harry ne dit rien, laissant le temps à Dumbledore de se reprendre.

\- Quand Abelforth est rentré après sa Septième Année, il s'est tout de suite montré septique de nos plans, dit-il. Je ne comptais pas les abandonner Ariana et lui, mais… Il ne voyait pas ça possible. Et au lieu de venir m'en parler, il est allé confronter Gellert. Mais il n'avait aucune chance.

Il fit une pause, fermant les yeux un instant.

\- C'est ce jour-là que je me suis rendue compte de la cruauté de Gellert, des choses dont il était capable, dit-il. Un combat a rapidement éclaté entre nous trois, et Ariana… Ariana s'est retrouvé au milieu. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas quel sortilège lui a ôté la vie.

\- Toutes mes condoléances, souffla Harry alors qu'une larme coulait sur la joue du Directeur.

\- Gellert a disparu le lendemain, et j'ai dû enterrer ma sœur, reprit-il. Abelforth ne me l'a jamais pardonné, et nous n'avons pas parlé depuis. _Je_ ne me le suis jamais pardonné. Alors je suis revenu à Poudlard, me promettant de consacrer le reste de ma vie à l'éducation des jeunes Sorciers. Gellert faisait des ravages dans toute l'Europe, et personne ne comprenait pourquoi je ne l'arrêtai pas. Je ne _pouvais_ pas. Ce n'est que grâce à un ancien élève que j'ai réussi à briser notre Pacte. Mais cela m'a pris des années. Mais même libéré de ma promesse, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le tuer. Je l'ai emprisonné à Nuremgard, mais il est bien vivant.

Le Serpentard haussa un sourcil à la révélation, mais cela n'était pas réellement étonnant, au vu de tout ce que Dumbledore venait de lui raconter.

\- J'ai repris ma place à Poudlard après notre combat, alors que beaucoup voulaient me voir intégrer le Ministère, ou pire, devenir Ministre de la Magie. Mais mes jeunes années m'ont fait comprendre que la recherche du Pouvoir ne m'apporterait rien de bon.

En considérant que Dumbledore était à la fois Directeur de Poudlard, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot et Représentant Britannique à la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers, il n'avait qu'à moitié réussi.

\- Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, vu mes positions actuelles, dit-il, ayant apparemment suivi les pensées d'Harry. Mais j'ai vraiment essayé de me concentrer sur Poudlard et ses élèves. Après Gellert, après _Tom_ …

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau, se tournant cette fois complètement vers Harry.

\- J'ai tout de suite compris ce dont il était capable, et ce qu'il pouvait devenir, raconta-t-il. Il me rappelait beaucoup Gellert, mais dès notre première rencontre, j'ai su qu'il avait le potentiel de faire bien plus, de devenir plus puissant. Et l'éventualité me terrifiait. Alors j'ai essayé de me montrer neutre avec lui, de ne pas faire de favoritismes. Mais mes actions, ou plutôt mes _inactions_ , n'ont fait que le mener sur le chemin de la Magie Noire. Et je savais qu'il faudrait que j'intervienne. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, je n'ai jamais réussi à le vaincre.

\- Et il y a eu la Prophétie, compléta l'adolescent en comprenant où le Directeur voulait en venir.

\- Apprendre que la tâche que je m'étais résigné à effectuer revenait à un enfant m'a fait faire des choix stupides, acquiesça Albus en soupirant. Au lieu de faire en sorte que « l'Élu » reste en sécurité et qu'il apprenne à se protéger, j'ai fait une erreur qui aurait pu coûter la vie à des milliers de personnes. Si Sirius et Remus ne t'avaient pas récupéré… J'étais naïf de croire que tu tomberais dans les bras de tes parents en apprenant la raison de ton abandon, de penser que tu leur pardonnerais de t'avoir confié à Pétunia en apprenant la vérité.

\- Je serais plutôt tombé dans les bras de Tom, approuva le futur Sixième Année, surprenant le Directeur. Nous avons une conversation du même genre avec Tristan et Elizabeth, il y a plusieurs mois. Je leur avais fait comprendre que j'aurais pu tourner comme Tom, si les choses s'étaient passées autrement. Et je le pense vraiment. Si j'étais resté chez les Dursley… J'aurais fait en sorte de me venger, et m'allier avec Voldemort aurait été le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

\- J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, acquiesça Dumbledore après une longue minute de silence. Et je voulais m'excuser à nouveau, proprement cette fois. Je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir donné l'idée à James et Lily de te laisser chez les Dursley, de t'avoir mis de côté pour m'occuper exclusivement du « Survivant ». Même en considérant la Prophétie, il n'était pas juste de ma part de vous séparer Tristan et toi, d'avoir fait exploser votre famille. Et je sais que tu as eu une enfance merveilleuse avec Sirius et Remus, mais je t'ai fait perdre des années avec ton frère et ta sœur, et pour ça, je suis _vraiment_ désolé.

\- C'est pardonné, dit Harry après quelques secondes. Sirius et Remus sont mes parents, et je ne regretterai jamais qu'ils le soient devenus. Et je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de fréquenter Tristan et Elizabeth à l'époque… Je détestais Tristan alors que rien n'était de sa faute, et apprendre la naissance de Lizzie quelques années après mon abandon n'aurait pas arrangé les choses.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Dumbledore prit de nouveau la parole.

\- Mon état ne me permettra pas de me battre comme je l'avais voulu, et encore moins de t'accompagner dans ton attaque contre Tom, changea-t-il de sujet, le visage sérieux. Je vais devenir de plus en plus faible, et je ne pense pas survivre pour te voir finir ta scolarité Poudlard. Mais il y a une chose que je peux faire pour t'aider.

Il se pencha légèrement, ouvrant le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour en sortir sa Baguette, qu'il posa sur ses genoux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

\- Comme je te le disais, Gellert et moi avons cherché les Reliques de la Mort, dit-il. La Cape est en la possession de ta famille depuis la mort d'Ignotus et il semblerait que les Gaunt se soient passé la Pierre de génération en génération. Il ne reste que la Baguette.

Son regard se reposa sur l'artefact sur ses genoux, faisant comprendre l'adolescent.

\- Gellert l'a trouvé quelques mois après notre séparation, expliqua-t-il. Et j'en suis devenu le Maître après notre duel en 1945. Quand le moment sera venu, je te ferai passer l'allégeance.

\- Pardon ? fit stupidement Harry en clignant des yeux.

\- La Baguette de Sureau est la plus puissante Baguette existante, lui rappela Dumbledore. C'est une réalité. Et elle te revient de droit, en tant que Lord Peverell. Tout comme la Bague. Je ne pourrai pas être là pour t'aider contre Tom, mais je peux te donner les armes nécessaires.

\- Si vous me donnez la Bague et que vous faites en sorte que je devienne Maître de la Baguette, réalisa le jeune Lord, cela veut dire…

\- Cela veut dire que tu auras les trois Reliques, compléta Dumbledore. Ce que les légendes appellent le Maître de la Mort. Personne ne sait ce que réunir les trois Relique provoquera, mais elles te reviennent de droit. Elles font partie de ton héritage.

\- Je vois, fit lentement l'adolescent. Vous ne voulez pas faire ça maintenant, rassurez-moi ?

\- Non, rigola doucement le Directeur. Je garderai la Baguette en sécurité jusqu'à ce que tous les Horcruxes aient été trouvés. Je te la passerai surement quelques temps avant leur destruction, que tu ais le temps de t'habituer à sa Puissance avant de faire face à Tom.

\- Et vous ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

\- La Baguette qui m'a choisi chez Ollivander à mes onze ans me convient toujours, sourit le Directeur. Elle me suffira pour mes derniers mois à vivre.

Le Serpentard ne dit rien pendant un long moment, puis il finit par acquiescer. Dumbledore eut un autre sourire avant de ranger la Baguette de Sureau.

\- Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Harry, dit-il après quelques secondes. Pompom ne va pas tarder à te faire partir, et je pense que l'on t'attend au QG.

Jetant rapidement un Tempus, l'adolescent réalisa que le Directeur avait raison. Le déjeuner était largement passé, et il avait promis à ses amis de revenir avant. Sa conversation avec le Directeur avait durée plus de deux heures.

Il se leva donc, prêt à partir, mais hésita.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller ? demanda-t-il.

\- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais je t'assure que Pompom est plus que compétente pour s'occuper de mes vieux os, plaisanta doucement le vieux Mage. Je ferai envoyer un message pour qu'une réunion ait lieu ce soir. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir venir.

\- J'imagine que Fol-Œil prendra les choses en main, approuva l'adolescent.

\- Je pensais plutôt à toi, le contredit le Directeur, les yeux pétillants. Après tout, il faudra expliquer mon absence.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent en comprenant.

\- Vous voulez que je prenne en charge une réunion de l'Ordre ?! s'étouffa-t-il presque. Si c'est votre idée d'une blague, laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle est encore _pire_ que celles des Maraudeur.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, le contredit à nouveau Albus. Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu assumes un rôle plus décisif dans l'Ordre. Je voulais le faire plus progressivement, mais au vu des circonstances…

Au vu des circonstances, il n'avait pas le temps de former Harry comme son « successeur » en tant que Chef de l'Ordre et devait faire les choses précipitamment.

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, promit donc le Serpentard. Mais dès que vous sortez d'ici –

\- Je reprendrai ma place, compléta Dumbledore. J'ai foi en toi, Harry, tu vas très bien t'en sortir.

Ce dernier grogna intérieurement, mais il finit par saluer le Directeur avant de sortir de l'Infirmerie.

Son cerveau se mit immédiatement à organiser ce qu'il devait faire en vue de la réunion de ce soir : voir Crooker par rapport au détecteur qu'il essayait de créer, prévenir Fudge et Amelia que Dumbledore ne serait pas présent à la réunion prévu le lendemain avec le Premier Ministre Moldu… Et fouiller la Bibliothèque Potter et Black pour toute mention des Reliques de la Mort.

Il se dirigea vers le Bureau de Dumbledore, la gargouille le laissant passer sans même attendre le mot de passe, n'attendant pas une seconde pour retourner au Square.

Quand il atterrit dans la cuisine, il ne fut pas étonné de voir que ses Tuteurs, ses cadets et ses amis l'attendaient. Le fait que Lily soit également présente le surprit une demi-seconde, mais il ne fit pas de commentaires.

\- Tout va bien, Harry ? s'enquit Remus en se levant. Tu avais prévu de revenir il y a plusieurs heures, déjà.

\- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu un empêchement, grimaça l'adolescent. Je vous expliquerai ce soir.

\- Ce soir ? répéta Sirius sans comprendre.

\- Aucune réunion n'est prévu ce soir, lui dit Lily, qui avait compris où Harry voulait en venir.

Comme pour la contredire, trois papiers apparurent sur la table de la cuisine dans une flamme rouge, se posant en face d'elle, de Sirius et Remus. Le Serpentard savait que Dumbledore demandait à Fumseck de prévenir les différents membres, mais il avait toujours fait en sorte que Sirius prévienne l'adolescent de la date et l'heure des réunions.

\- Il y a un souci ? s'enquit Sirius en prenant le bout de parchemin.

\- Je vous expliquerai ce soir, répéta son Filleul en jetant un coup d'œil aux autres adolescents de la pièce, faisant comprendre à son Tuteur de ne pas insister.

Ce dernier acquiesça après quelques secondes, de même que Remus. L'Animagus Chien finit cependant par reprendre la parole, changeant complètement de sujet :

\- Neville m'a demandé s'il était possible d'organiser une sorte de tournoi de Duel, cet après-midi, dit-il. Tu n'as rien de prévu, alors je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée.

Le futur Sixième Année grimaça, sachant qu'il allait devoir refuser. Si Dumbledore ne s'était pas blessé, cela aurait été avec plaisir, mais maintenant…

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir, dit-il en jetant un regard d'excuse en direction de son ami Gryffondor. Je dois passer au Ministère.

\- Je croyais que ta prochaine réunion avec le Ministre devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours, fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était le cas, fit Harry en hochant la tête. Mais les circonstances ont changés.

\- Les circonstances ? répéta Sirius, semblant vraiment inquiet cette fois. Harry, que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Tu devais aller à Poudlard !

\- J'y étais, confirma l'adolescent. Et il s'est passé quelque chose nécessitant une réunion ce soir. Mais je ne peux rien t'expliquer avant, Sirius.

\- Parce que tu dois aller expliquer la nouvelle situation à Fudge, comprit son autre Tuteur.

\- Cela ne devrait pas être long, mais il faudrait que je passe au Manoir d'Édimbourg ensuite, et peut-être même aux autres, soupira le jeune Lord. Je ne trouverai pas ce que je cherche aujourd'hui, évidemment, mais…

\- On pourrait peut-être aider, intervint Tristan. Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches, mais si tu veux fouiller les cinq Manoirs, tu vas mettre du temps. Sans compter qu'il y a aussi Godric's Hollow.

Harry grimaça devant l'ampleur de la tâche : son cadet avait raison, trouver les informations qu'il voulait aller lui prendre des jours, voir des semaines.

\- Alors que si on participe aux recherches…, reprit le cadet Potter. Cela avancerait plus vite. Et ça nous donnerait l'impression de t'aider, au lieu de te regarder t'épuiser de loin.

\- Je ne m'épuise pas, contredit de suite son aîné.

\- Vraiment ? intervint Théo en haussant un sourcil, clairement septique. Parce qu'entre l'Ordre, tes entraînements, tes réunions aux Ministère, tes recherches pour le Magenmagot et toutes les choses dont on n'est pas au courant, je pense que Potter a raison.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il ne dit rien de plus, conscient que son ami avait raison. Il avait été plutôt occupé depuis leur retour de Poudlard, et il n'avait eu que peu de temps à passer avec ses proches, même Sirius et Remus – les réunions de l'Ordre ne comptant pas.

\- Il faudra que je vous accompagne pour vous intégrer aux Protections des Manoirs, dit-il, faisant sourire ses amis. Mais cela va être long, et surement pas très intéressant.

\- Ça nous occupera en attendant les résultats des BUSEs, balaya Hermione d'un geste de la main, faisant lever les yeux au ciel aux autres.

\- Et en apprendre plus sur vos ancêtres sera amusant, sourit Luna.

\- Ancêtres ? releva Elizabeth.

\- Je cherche des informations sur les frères Peverell, expliqua l'Héritier Lupin avant de se tourner vers son Parrain. Je pensais chercher dans les Bibliothèques des Black, si celles des Potter ne donnent rien.

\- Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu aux frères Peverell ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Harry pinça les lèvres quelques secondes en jetant un coup d'œil à ses amis. Parler des Reliques pourrait être une bonne idée, mais sans mentionner qu'il savait déjà où se trouvaient les trois artefacts.

\- Je fais des recherches sur les Reliques de la Mort, révéla-t-il donc.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Hermione, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être la seule à ne pas savoir.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà lu _Le Conte des Trois Frères_? lui demanda-t-il, recevant un hochement de tête négatif. C'est un comte pour enfant, qui raconte la rencontre de trois frères avec la Mort. Chaque frère a réussi à la convaincre de lui créer un artefact : l'aîné demande une Baguette plus puissante que toutes les autres, le deuxième lui demande une Pierre capable de ramener les morts à la vie et le cadet lui demande une Cape d'Invisibilité qui lui permettrait de se cacher de la Mort.

\- Beaucoup d'historiens pensent que l'histoire est vraie, enchaîna Remus. Et la majorité pense que les frères dont il est question dans l'histoire sont les frères Peverell. Les Potter sont des descendants du cadet, Ignotus.

\- Mon titre officiel est Lord Peverell-Potter-Black-Gamp, ajouta Harry. Les Peverell sont une ancienne famille de Sorciers. Les descendants d'Antioche se sont éteints, Voldemort est le dernier descendant de Cadmus et nous d'Ignotus.

\- Voldemort est notre _cousin_ ?! réalisa Tristan, attéré.

\- A quelques degrés près, oui, acquiesça son aîné. Pour en revenir aux Reliques, je pense qu'il serait possible de les trouver. On en a déjà une, après tout.

\- La Cape de James, réalisa de suite Sirius. Charlus lui a donné quand il est entré à Poudlard, et elle est dans ta famille depuis des générations.

\- Probablement depuis les Peverell, acquiesça l'adolescent. Et avoir une Baguette surpuissante pour se battre contre Voldemort ne serait pas de trop, je pense.

\- D'où les recherche dans la Bibliothèque des Potter, comprit Remus.

\- Il faut bien commencer quelque part, fit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y trouver quoi que ce soit, mais je peux toujours essayer.

Évidemment, il savait déjà où se trouvait les Reliques, mais il trouverait peut-être des informations sur ce que devenir le « Maître de la Mort » signifiait.

\- Je pense que vous devriez commencer les recherches demain, intervint Lily. Tu n'auras pas le temps d'intégrer tout le monde aux Protections, d'aller au Ministère et de revenir à temps pour la réunion de ce soir.

L'adolescent hésita quelques secondes, mais il devait reconnaître que la rousse avait raison. Les livres n'allaient pas disparaître, autant commencer de bonne humeur le lendemain.

\- Je vais juste manger un morceau avant d'aller voir Fudge, dit-il donc.

Dobby apparut dans la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard, le faisant sourire.

Le temps de manger et de se changer, ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il prit la cheminée en direction du Ministère de la Magie, se dirigeant sans attendre vers le Bureau du Ministère. Heureusement pour lui, Fudge était libre quand il arriva, lui permettant de ne pas attendre et de lui expliquer de suite la situation et l'absence conséquente de Dumbledore pour leur rendez-vous le lendemain avec le Premier Ministre Major.

Évidemment, il fallut lui expliquer _toute_ la situation, mais il garda pour lui le fait que Dumbledore était maintenant mourant et son passé commun avec Gellert Grindelwald, considérant que ce n'était pas à lui de lui annoncer le premier et que le deuxième ne regardait pas le Ministre.

Fudge sembla légèrement septique par rapport à la Pierre de Résurrection, mais il ne fit pas part de ses doutes à l'adolescent, qui se doutait qu'il allait se renseigner de son côté sur la véracité du Comte des Trois Frères et l'existence des artefacts en question.

Il put ensuite s'entretenir avec le Directeur Crooker, qui lui confirma la possibilité de créer un « détecteur » à Horcruxe, même s'il lui faudrait certainement le reste de l'été pour le faire.

Il demande ensuite des nouvelles de Dumbledore, grimaçant quand Harry confirma le pronostic dont on lui avait fait part. Il promit de garder cela pour lui, proposant même une Promesse Magique. Harry refusa, ayant confiance en lui. Après tout, l'annonce de la condition de Dumbledore allait créer une tôlée dans le Monde Magique et probablement galvanisé Voldemort et ses forces, il faisait donc confiance à l'homme pour ne rien révéler.

Ce n'est que peu de temps avant le dîner qu'il retourna au Manoir Black, s'affalant presque sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

\- Dure après-midi ? s'enquit Xénophilius, qui était déjà présent, de même que la plupart des adultes.

\- Fudge n'aime pas recevoir de mauvaises nouvelles, répondit vaguement Harry. Et mon deuxième rendez-vous m'a donné la migraine.

Le père de Luna ne faisait pas _officiellement_ partie de l'Ordre, il n'était donc pas au courant de la nouvelle association entre l'organisation et le Ministère, ni de l'existence des Horcruxes. Et bien qu'il n'ait pas le Don de sa fille, il restait très perceptif.

Il sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais se retint manifestement. Cela fit mentalement hausser un sourcil à Harry, mais il ne dit rien. Un soupir attira son attention, et il se tourna vers Remus pour voir ce dernier l'observer, semblant inquiet.

\- Tristan avait raison, dit-il avec un froncement de sourcil. Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Je vais bien, essaya de le rassurer son pupille, mais cela sembla inutile.

\- Tu devrais te reposer un peu, lui demanda doucement le Loup-Garou.

\- Les semaines à venir vont être un peu chargées, le contredit l'adolescent. Je vais avoir pas mal de choses à organiser, sans parler de mes rendez-vous avec Fudge. Mais j'avais l'intention de partir en France pendant deux semaines en août. Je voulais voir comment Blaise et les autres allaient.

Par « et les autres », il parlait bien évidemment de Daphnée, ce que Sirius réalisa de suite, jouant de ses sourcils avec un sourire dans sa direction. Le futur Sixième Année se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais son Parrain était resté relativement discret, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses fiançailles avec la jeune Lady n'était connu que de ses Tuteurs, Tristan et Lily et leur relation uniquement de ses amis. Et cela allait rester ainsi jusqu'à ce que la menace Tom Jedusor ait disparue.

\- Trois semaines, proposa Remus.

\- J'aurais déjà de la chance si j'arrive à avoir deux semaines, renifla presque le Serpentard. Je ne peux pas partir pendant trois semaines et espérer qu'on n'ait pas besoin de moi.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à travailler autant, intervint Augusta avec un froncement de sourcils.

Harry choisit d'hausser les épaules sans répondre, sachant qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais d'accord : la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, bien que conscient du fait qu'il avait un rôle unique dans le conflit avec Voldemort, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Et cela le touchait, vraiment. Mais ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'il ne _pouvait pas_ faire moins. La finalité de la Guerre reposait sur _ses_ épaules, et il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire pendant que d'autres personnes essayaient de miner la position de pouvoir de Voldemort.

La conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée des amis d'Harry, qui se détendirent visiblement en le voyant déjà installé. Neville et Théo prirent place autour de lui alors que Ginny, Luna et Elizabeth s'installaient en face, laissant les places restantes au Trio de Gryffondor.

Le dîner se passa sans anicroches, même si l'Héritier Lupin sentit plusieurs personnes lui jeter des regards. Il ne s'en occupa cependant pas, profitant de pouvoir être avec ses amis, ce qui était devenu rare ces dernières semaines.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, lui murmura Neville alors qu'ils finissaient leurs desserts.

\- Après la réunion, accepta le Serpentard, fronçant intérieurement les sourcils.

Le jeune Lord Londubat hocha la tête, et quelques minutes plus tard, tous les adultes se levaient, prenant la direction du Bureau pour la réunion. Harry fit en sorte d'être le dernier à entrer, et contrairement à d'habitude, il ne prit pas place vers ses Tuteurs mais au bout de la table, là où Dumbledore était normalement installé.

Sirius et Remus froncèrent les sourcils en le voyant faire, mais ils ne commentèrent pas, attendant de voir ce que leur fils allait dire.

\- Le Professeur Dumbledore ne pourra pas être présent ce soir, annonça-t-il, surprenant tout le monde à part Rogue. Il m'a donc demandé de vous faire part des dernières avancées.

\- Pardon ?! s'exclamèrent plusieurs membres d'une même voix.

\- Je confirme ce que Potter-Black-Lupin a dit, intervint le Maître des Potions. Dumbledore m'en a parlé avant que je ne quitte Poudlard.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi Dumbledore joue, mais –

\- Albus ne joue à rien du tout, le coupa tranquillement le futur Sixième Année. Il n'est pas présent ce soir parce qu'il avait mieux à faire, mais parce qu'il ne _peut pas_ être présent.

\- C'est lui que vous êtes allés voir à l'Infirmerie ce matin, comprit Flitwick dans le silence qui suivit.

\- L'Infirmerie ? répéta Minerva. Pourquoi Albus se trouverait-il à l'Infirmerie ?

\- Il y a eu un incident ce matin, répondit Harry en s'asseyant.

Aucun membre ne contesta sa place de « chef », en attente de la suite.

\- Comme plusieurs d'entre vous le savent, nous avons découvert un Horcruxe dans le Manoir après notre réunion d'hier soir, expliqua-t-il. C'était le Médaillon de Serpentard, volé à Voldemort par Regulus Black et gardé par Kreattur pendant toutes ces années.

Plusieurs regards se dirigèrent vers Sirius au nom de son frère, mais l'ancien Lord ne réagit pas, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

\- J'ai apporté l'Horcruxe à Albus ce matin, continua ce dernier. Crooker était présent pour essayer de créer son détecteur. Ils avaient prévus d'examiner le Journal et la Bague. Mais la Bague n'était pas seulement un Horcruxe, et Albus l'a mis à son doigt.

\- La Pierre…, souffla Remus dans le silence, ayant apparemment additionné deux et deux.

Ce qui ne surprit pas du tout l'adolescent.

\- C'est ça, acquiesça-t-il. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous raconter le Comte des Trois Frères. Nous avons maintenant la preuve que les frères en question étaient bien les Peverell, et que les objets ont été transmis à leurs descendants : les Gaunt se sont transmis la Pierre de Résurrection et les Potter la Cape d'Invisibilité.

\- Vous voulez nous faire croire que ce comte de bonne femme est vrai ? railla Alastor, clairement septique.

\- Assez vrai pour que Dumbledore ait cherché les Reliques pendant sa jeunesse, confirma l'adolescent. Et pour en avoir trouvé une.

À nouveau, le Serpentard n'avait pas l'intention de partager le passé commun entre le Directeur et Grindelwald. Si Albus voulait qu'ils le sachent, il le leur dirait en temps et en heure.

\- La Baguette, intervint de nouveau Remus. Tu sais où elle est, alors pourquoi… ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour trouver les Reliques que je veux fouiller les Bibliothèques Potter, explicita son pupille en comprenant où l'ancien Gryffondor voulait en venir. C'est pour comprendre ce qu'il va arriver quand j'aurais les trois en ma possession. Les légendes disent que celui qui réunit les Reliques devient le « Maître de la Mort », mais ce n'est pas très informatif.

\- Quand auras-tu la Baguette ? s'enquit Dora.

\- Un peu avant que l'on détruise les Horcruxes, répondit son cousin. Albus la garde en sécurité jusque-là.

\- En parlant d'Albus, intervint Dedalus Diggle, comment va-t-il ?

Se souvenant que les deux hommes avaient fait leur scolarité ensemble et étaient amis depuis, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il hésitait à révéler l'étendue des blessures du Directeur, mais il était normal que l'Ordre sache.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son Professeur de Potions – le seul autre dans la pièce au courant de l'état du Directeur – qui acquiesça légèrement.

\- Un Maléfice très violent était placé sur l'Horcruxe, dit-il donc doucement. Madame Pomfresh a pris la décision d'amputer le Directeur au-dessus de son coude droit pour essayer d'endiguer sa propagation. Mais… Elle ne pense pas être capable de le sauver.

L'annonce jeta un blanc dans la pièce, tous comprenant instantanément ce qu'Harry ne disait pas.

\- Combien de temps ? demanda Minerva d'une voix blanche.

\- Peut-être un an, intervint Rogue. Peut-être plus. Mais il est peu probable qu'il tienne deux ans.

\- Je pense que Pomfresh va le garder au moins une semaine à l'Infirmerie, si ce n'est plus, intervint de nouveau Harry. En attendant son retour, il m'a demandé de prendre en charge les réunions.

Molly et Kathleen ouvrirent la bouche pour protester, mais leurs maris respectifs les en empêchèrent, ce pour quoi l'adolescent était reconnaissant.

\- Je suis passé voir le Directeur Crooker cet après-midi, reprit-il, éloignant la conversation de l'état de santé d'Albus. Il m'a confirmé pouvoir créer un détecteur à Horcruxe, mais pas avant la fin de l'été. Je trouve le délai plutôt honnête, et cela représentera une grande avancée.

Tous acquiescèrent, conscient que la découverte des Horcruxes était leur priorité.

\- Des nouvelles par rapport à la réunion de demain, Amelia ? demanda ensuite l'adolescent en se tournant vers la Directrice du Département de la Justice Magique.

\- Cornelius m'a prévenu que Dumbledore ne pourrait pas être présent, je comprends maintenant pourquoi, répondit-elle. La réunion aura toujours lieu : Cornelius, Rufus et moi sommes attendu à Downing Street à dix heures demain matin. Il est probable qu'un rendez-vous avec Sa Majesté suive dans quelques jours.

\- Le Ministère est plus calme maintenant que les Mangemorts sont interdits d'entrés, intervint à son tour Maugrey. Et Rufus a organisé une surveillance de tous les Mangemorts qui ont évités un procès en '81. Nott Senior n'était pas au Magenmagot le jour de la purge, mais sa présence a été confirmée pendant la Bataille du Ministère, il est donc surveillé. Et il n'est pas le seul.

\- Professeur ? s'enquit le Serpentard en se tournant vers Rogue.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit toujours à un plan pour vous déstabiliser, répondit-il. Mais il ne le partage pas. La bonne nouvelle est qu'il a du mal à recruter. La nouvelle politique du Ministère semble faire effet. Et la mort de Bellatrix a provoqué un vrai manque dans ses rangs.

\- Je pourrais le regretter, si elle n'avait pas essayé de tuer Sirius, marmonna Harry, mais tout le monde l'entendit. Qu'en est-il de la fouille de Barjow & Beurk, Amelia ?

\- Nous n'avons rien trouvé d'intéressant, se désola cette dernière. Soit Draco Malfoy est passé avant nous, soit la réponse nous échappe.

\- Il est possible qu'il ait changé ses plans en constatant la « disparition » de sa mère, acquiesça le Serpentard. Il faudra le surveiller dès la rentrée.

Il remarqua ensuite un mouvement à sa gauche, provenant de Fred. Son jumeau et lui semblaient hésiter à intervenir, ce qui était étonnant de leur part.

\- Fred, Georges ? les appela-t-il donc.

Les deux Weasley échangèrent un regard, puis Georges ouvrit la bouche :

\- Nous avons un contrat avec le Département de la Justice Magique pour leur fournir les vêtements de Protections et de la Poudre d'Obscurité, annonça-t-il, faisant se figer les autres Weasley.

\- Je confirme, fit Amelia en hochant la tête. Une Cape et un Chapeau de Protections seront fournis à tous les Chefs de Département – y compris vous, Arthur – et à tous les membres du Magenmagot. Les Aurors auront les Gants en plus et la Poudre d'Obscurité pour pouvoir faire diversion en cas d'attaque. Leurs inventions sont vraiment brillantes, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur un prix convenable pour les deux partis.

\- C'est formidable ! s'exclama Arthur. Je suis très fier de vous, les garçons !

Beaucoup acquiescèrent, et c'est sur cette annonce que ce conclut la réunion.

\- Je sais que le Professeur Dumbledore vous prévient normalement de la date des réunions, mais il ne pourra pas le faire dans les prochains jours. Je propose donc que l'on se rencontre tous les trois jours, si cela vous convient. S'il y a quelque chose de vraiment urgent, on s'arrangera autrement.

Tous acquiescèrent, et petit à petit, le Bureau se vida. Il ne resta rapidement qu'Harry et ses Tuteurs, et l'adolescent attendit que les autres soient partis avant de passer une main sur son visage, légèrement tremblant.

\- Dès que Dumbledore revient, je lui demande des dommages et intérêts pour traumatisme psychologique, marmonna-t-il. Quelle idée de me demander de gérer l'Ordre.

\- Mon opinion est peut-être un peu biaisée, mais je pense que tu t'en es bien sorti, intervint Remus. Tu as évoqué tout ce qui devait l'être.

\- Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Sirius. Je n'aime pas que tu ais des choses à faire en plus, mais… Tu t'es vraiment bien débrouillé, gamin. Je suis fier de toi.

Harry lui lança un sourire reconnaissant, puis se leva, prenant la direction de la sortie. Ce n'est qu'en entrant dans sa chambre qu'il se souvint avoir promis une discussion à Neville après la réunion, ce dernier et Théo étant installés sur son lit.

\- Vous êtes sur de vouloir faire ça ce soir ? gémit-il presque, l'envie de s'effondrer dans son lit se faisant de plus en plus forte depuis son retour du Ministère.

\- Parce que tu auras le temps pour parler demain ? railla doucement le Gryffondor.

Harry eut une grimace intérieur, mais il ne dit rien, sachant que son ami avait raison : il avait à peine eu le temps de les voir ces derniers jours, et l'absence de Dumbledore n'allait pas arranger les choses, au contraire.

Le Fourchelang s'effondra presque sur le lit, poussant légèrement Neville pour pouvoir être caler confortablement, fermant les yeux.

\- Si vous voulez me demander les secrets de l'Ordre –

\- Non, intervint Théo. On sait que tu ne peux pas parler de tout. Mais il y a bien _quelque chose_ que tu peux nous dire. Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ça tout seul, tu sais.

L'Héritier Lupin hésita un instant, mais son ami avait raison : il ne pouvait pas parler de ces « activités » à tout le monde, mais les deux jeunes Lord avaient les bases en Occlumencie, leur permettant de se protéger contre une attaque mineur. Évidemment, leurs boucliers ne tiendraient pas contre Voldemort, mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention de les laisser se placer dans une situation où ils pourraient affronter le Mage Noir.

Il ne pouvait pas leur parler des Horcruxes, son Serment l'en empêchant – et il n'allait certainement pas leur _montrer_ – mais il pouvait leur parler du reste : de sa nouvelle position d' « agent de liaison » entre l'Ordre et le Ministère, des Reliques de la Mort, de Dumbledore…

\- Tom a donné une mission à Draco, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux. Il doit tuer Dumbledore.

\- Pardon ? s'exclama Neville.

\- Il veut le punir, comprit de suite l'autre Serpentard. Punir Draco de l'échec de Lucius, en lui donnant une mission impossible à réaliser.

\- C'est ce que l'Ordre pense, acquiesça Harry. On va devoir le surveiller une fois arrivé à Poudlard, qu'il ne tue pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Dumbledore le laisse revenir ?! s'exclama de nouveau le Lord Londubat, choqué.

\- S'il empêche Draco de revenir à Poudlard, Voldy se débrouillera pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour la mission, expliqua le Fourchelang. Soit en demandant à un de ses Mangemorts de prendre la place d'un élève, soit en mettant quelqu'un sous Imperium.

\- En laissant Malfoy revenir, on saura qui surveiller, comprit le Gryffondor. Je pense toujours que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais c'est apparemment la moins mauvaise.

\- Tu as d'autres révélations du même genre ? plaisanta doucement Théo.

\- Je sais où se trouve la Baguette de Sureau, avoua l'aîné Potter.

\- Pardon ?! firent ses deux amis en même temps.

Harry ricana légèrement, puis leur expliqua la situation dans son ensemble : son nouveau rôle dans l'Ordre sa collaboration avec Fudge, Scrimgeour et Crooker la découverte de la Pierre de Résurrection – qu'il dit avoir été accidentelle – et les révélations de Dumbledore sur la localisation des deux autres Reliques, ainsi que son plan de faire passer l'allégeance à Harry avant son combat contre Voldemort, pour lui donner plus de chances de gagner.

\- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'empêcher de t'attirer des ennuis, hein ? souffla doucement Neville à la fin de son explication.

\- Ça fait partie de mon charme, railla le fils de Sirius et Remus, faisant ricaner les deux autres.

En voyant ses deux amis se moquer de lui, Harry se dit qu'ils avaient bien fait de le forcer à parler : même s'il voulait les protéger et les épargner de la Guerre, il avait _besoin d'eux_ pour réussir.

C'était pour eux qu'il se battait.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Je pense que tout est plutôt clair, mais si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! :)

Je m'excuse à nouveau de l'attente entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci, je ne peux cependant pas vous promettre de date pour la publication du prochain, mais je ferais au mieux, promis !

 _ **SauleMarron19427** , pour vous servir !_


End file.
